


Dreams Do Come True Well Almost

by Witchkitty



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchkitty/pseuds/Witchkitty
Summary: What if Jade was granted the power to see into people's dreams and she happens to glance at Tori's out of curiosity.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Powers

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely, she deserves a much nicer treatment, especially from her."

"And giving her this ability will accomplish that how?"

"Listen you're not me you can't see what I'm seeing."

"And you can't feel what I'm feeling. She's hurting every day, she deserves to be loved."

"But giving a mortal such power? do you not understand the consequences of this. Power like this should not be given to just anybody."

"We know, we know but we won't let it get out of control we promise, but we can't see her suffer anymore."

"Ugh fine you can do whatever you want but don't come running to me when things don't go the way you want got it."

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

Sandman and cupid departed leaving a very conflicted Santa clause, a slightly annoyed Easter bunny and an amused tooth fairy behind.

"You think they'll make any difference." Easter bunny asked

"Well judging by the things sandman and cupid told me, I think they will." Santa replied

"I hope they do, I really hope so, the girl has been put through enough already from her." The tooth fairy added.

The three of them knew that the thing cupid and sandman were about to do was dangerous and could lead to their exposure, I mean kids believed they existed but they are not allowed to be seen nor are they allowed to mess with the lives of other people, but somehow this matter made them see past all their vows.

There was a bright full moon tonight, bathing Los Angeles in its light. Sandman and cupid raced across the night's sky.

They landed on the roof of a big house and decided to go all Santa clause and jump down the chimney.

They started towards the basement trying to keep quiet. They tiptoed their way to the basement's door and opened it slowly, and then they went down the staircase into the room and stopped beside the bed.

"Okay so all we have to do is sprinkle her with a bit of your dust and chant some magic words right?" cupid asked looking nervously around the room. That stuff on the shelves creeps the heck out of him, and not to mention the scissors…the whole set of them actually.

"Yea it'll just be a minute then we can get the heck out of this creepy place I can't, for the life of me, even fathom how she can sleep this soundly in such a creepy room. It scares the dust out of me."

"Yea well that's Jade for you. Well come on get on with it."

"Okay, okay."

Sandman materializes some golden sand in his hand and sprinkles them over Jade's sleeping form while chanting some unknown words.

"Okay we're done let's go."

"Wait when is she going to start, you know, using it."

"Well she has the power now; she just needs to learn how to control it."

"Okay and if it gets out of hand you can take the power back right?"

"Of course it only takes a poof." The sandman winked at cupid and poofed out.

"Oh sure now you use that." Cupid rolled his eyes and trotted upstairs and got out the way he came in.

Meanwhile Jade was having a very interesting adventure.

"Aaahhhh."

Jade was running through a seemingly endless maze while, no she wasn't seeing things, NUMBERS chased her.

"What is up with that, I was having a date with Beck and everything was going so well and suddenly it's like I'm flying out of my body and I ended up being chased by numbers with pointy, sharp things. Somebody helpppp."

She wasn't looking where she was going so when she turned around there was a wall in front of her. She couldn't stop in time so she closed her eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes and she was on the other side of the wall.

"Huh that's weird." She tried to touch the wall but her hand went right through it. She tried again and it was the same result so she put her head through the wall this time and she saw that on the other side is where she was being chased. She stepped out of the wall but just as she crossed a number came running at her. She screamed and shielded herself from it but it ran right through her like she was not even there.

"What the chiz is going on here." But Jade had no time to ponder the weirdness of it all because she heard a beep and then she was awake in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Ooo Daddy

Jade was standing by her locker deep in thought. She couldn't get what happened to her out of her head, it was like she wasn't in her own dream but a spectator in another's. That never happened to her before and she couldn't wait for this to be over so she can go back home and see if she's going to have a similar experience.

Jade was brought out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey jade are you okay, you look out of it." Beck, her boyfriend of three years, was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Her eyes soften when she sees him.

"Yea Beck I'm fine just thinking."

"About what?"

"Homework."

"Oh okay." Beck knew there was something more to it but he didn't press. "Let's get to class."

Jade nodded, closed her locker and began walking towards Sikowitz's class. Beck put her arms around her and walked beside her.

They passed Tori on their way; she had her head stuck in her locker looking for something. Of course Jade being Jade couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. She slipped out of Beck's embrace and stood beside Tori.

"VEGA." Jade bellowed and Tori jumped so high her head was about to crash on the roof of the locker. Tori then removed her head and half her body from the locker and gave Jade an annoyed look.

"Do you have to give me a heart attack every chance you get?" Jade shrugged

"Of course, you know I enjoy when you're in pain or annoyed."

Tori rolled her eyes and looked at beck. He looked at her apologetically. She gave him a half smile and then resumed her search. Beck took Jade's hand and led her to Sikowitz's class and Tori soon followed.

The crazy teacher was sitting in a chair sipping from his coconut while staring straight ahead not moving an inch. When the whole class was seated he still didn't budge.

And as always Jade decided to be the alarm "SIKOWITZ."

He snapped out of his trance and fell from his chair. The class snickered at Jade's antiques and Sikowitz's craziness.

"Oh good morning class, sorry I was sipping on some very delicious coconut milk and apparently lost track of time."

"And reality."

"Yes well thank you Jade for that ganky comment."

"You're welcome."

Sikowitz rolled his eyes but he was used to it. "Okay then today's class will be about silent acting."

"You mean like a mimes?"

"Yes Toro that's exactly what I mean. Why do we understand a mime?"

Sikowitz's class went by in a blur but the rest of the day dragged on forever in Jade's opinion.

Lunch was finally here and the gang was sitting at their usual table. Jade and beck were last to come. Jade sat beside Tori and pushed her out of the seat.

"heyy, what gives Jade?"

"You were sitting in my seat."

"Last time you sat on the other side."

"Well this time this is where I want to sit and you were sitting here."

Tori rolled her eyes, stood up, picked up her food tray and went to sit beside Cat on the opposite side.

"Why are you always a meanie to Tori?" Cat asked in a cute squeaky voice afraid she might make jade angry at her.

"Because it's fun."

"Wow that was convincing." André added sarcastically and jJade glared at him.

"It's okay guys."

"No it's not okay why do you always let her bully you?" André had enough of Jade bullying Tori. He was about to stand up and protest but Tori shot him a pleading pained look which made him sigh and sit back down.

Lunch was quiet after that except when Cat told one of her crazy brother stories. The bell rang and everybody scattered.

Andre was walking with Tori.

"You really should stand up to her; you can't let her treat you like that."

"It's alright André she's just being her usual self, nothing new."

"Tori you're hurting because of it, I know that your fee—"

"Hey sista sista."

"Hey trina what's up?"

"I have to go shopping after school so I can't take you find another ride okay." Trina said that and walked away. Tori stood there annoyed but again it was just Trina being Trina.

"André can you give me a ride?"

"Yea no problem chica, let's get to class."

When school ended Jade all but ran to her car after saying goodbye to Beck. He was a little worried about her but she wouldn't tell him what's wrong so he shrugged and went home.

Jade arrived at her house and went inside. It was quiet but she saw her father's car in the driveway so she guessed it was his day off. She didn't give it much thought and went to her room. She changed into her pj's and settled in her bed. She closed her eyes tried to drift to sleep. After about 10 minutes she started nodding off but to her surprise she didn't start dreaming like she usually does.

Jade was standing or actually floating beside her body. She looked at herself; she was sleeping soundly and even snoring a little. "Great I snore." She face-palmed herself. She was FLOATING beside her body and all she could think about was that she was snoring.

She decided to explore this new thing she could do. She was sure this was no dream because she knows when she's dreaming.

Jade flew around the house and decided to try floating through a wall. To her surprise she went right through it. She tried to grab something with her hands but again her hands went right through them.

"So I'm like a ghost I can go wherever I want to, awesome." Jade decided to go where she was forbidden to, her dad's bedroom.

She went through her dad's bedroom door and looked around. The room was plain nothing special about it and it was dark. Her dad was still asleep. Jade approached her dad. In that moment a bubble came out of his head. It was like a comic book bubble but she could see some zzzz floating in there. Jade was curious to know what that thing was so she tried to touch it. The moment she touched the bubble she was sucked into it.

She was falling into darkness but about a moment later she was standing in the maze she saw yesterday where the numbers were chasing her.

She looked around frantically. This time the numbers were forming a big army and they were marching straight at her. She remembered that she was a ghost and that they couldn't see her so she turned around and spotted a woman trapped in a corner. She was quivering from fright and yelling for help. The numbers were closing in on her but before they got there a man who looked just like her father in a superman costume blocked the numbers' path.

"Halt evil numbers, I will not let you take another innocent woman as your slave as long as I, numberman, can help it."

He materialized a giant calculator from nowhere and attacked the numbers who started fleeing with terror. After all the numbers were vanquished he landed beside the woman.

"You are safe now ma'am."

"Oh thank you numberman you saved me."

The woman wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up.

"That's my job ma'am."

"Well I have to repay you somehow, why don't you get back to my place so I can fix you up a nice dinner."

"My pleasure ma'am." He then flew up with her.

Jade was laughing like a madman now. She was on the floor rolling around and laughing her head off.

"oh…my…god" hahahaha "dad…takes his…job…way…too…seriously." hahahahahaha

She kept it up for about a minute then started to calm down. She got to her feet. She was never going to let her dad live that down. Now she has to figure out a way to get out of the dream. She was looking around when the bubble thing appeared besides her. She touched it and found herself beside her dad's bed again.

She gave a last snicker and proceeded to get out of the room.

To say that she was ecstatic was an understatement Jade can now get into people's heads and see their dreams. She can find out everybody's darkest desires. Whoever gave her this power did not think of the consequences. She smirked rather evilly and started towards the nearest wall. She was going to pay a visit to her friends.


	3. Ying and Yang

Jade flew around for a half an hour but she didn't find any of her friends asleep since it was still a bit early so she decided to get back to her body and wait until later tonight.

She came through the wall of her basement and stood beside her body. "Now how the heck am I going to get back in there?" she asks herself while circling her bed. "Okay Jade think, how did you wake up last time. It was like a jolt and suddenly I'm awake. I think it was the alarm that woke me. Great, just great."

Jade sat or tried to sit on her bed and decided it would be funny if she tried something from a movie she once saw. She hovered over her body and descended. To her surprise she woke up and threw the cover off her. "Well at least I know how now, by doing a nosedive"

She started up the stairs and into the kitchen. She fixed herself something for dinner and sat in front of the television.

After awhile she heard footsteps behind her and looked back to see her father making his way into the kitchen clearly still half asleep. She smirked and couldn't help herself "good afternoon numberman."

Her father stopped dead in his tracks. He was now wide awake and staring at her with wide eyes. "J-Jade w-what did you say?"

Deciding that she doesn't want anybody to find out about her powers especially her dad she smirked again "What? You're a business man aren't you? so you're numberman, you know dude who likes numbers."

He nodded his head fast and replied "yea of course that's what you mean. Ehem, good excuse me."

After that he trotted into the kitchen and Jade couldn't help but snicker, it's not every day she sees her dad stuttering. She decided to go do her homework to pass the time.

After 4 hours of homework, dancing, showering and lounging around it was 10 o'clock.

Jade readied herself to bed; she figured most of her friend would be asleep now.

She decided that she'll visit Cat's dream first. She knew she was going to stumble in a rainbow and puppy filled dream with bibble roses and rivers of candy. And she could just picture Cat wearing a bunny costume and jumping from a marshmallow to another. She shook her head.

Soon Jade was making her way across the the city passing houses and streets. She arrived at Cat's house and poked her head inside the wall of the redhead's room.

Cat was peacefully asleep in her bed while cradling a giraffe toy. Jade rolled her eyes at the infantile display in front of her and hovered closer to Cat's bed. A bubble popped out of her head and Jade touched it. Again she felt herself falling into darkness and then she landed. She looked around expecting it to rain candy anytime but what she saw shocked her more than dares to confess.

She was standing on what looked like a border between the darkness and the light. She looked up and spotted a devil and an angel who both look like Cat having a stare contest.

Devil Cat had two pointy red ears and a long red tale with a spike ball at the end of it, she was wearing a very slutty black leather outfit that left nothing to the imagination. On the other side angel Cat was wearing a white long-sleeved outfit and had a halo on her head.

Behind them were two different worlds. The world behind angel Cat was just like Jade had anticipated rainbows and puppies and blue sky and whatnot whereas the world behind the devil Cat was filled with dead animals and cadavers of 'things', the sky was red and black and everything looked gloomy.

Suddenly both creatures drew their swords. One black sword and one white sword.

"By all that is good and pure, I command you to relinquish your hold on this world and to get back where you came from or face the consequences."

Devil Cat rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hips.

"Oh come on not this stuff again, we do this every time you floating light bulb. When are you going to get this through your thick head, I'm here to stay and eventually you will succumb to the dark side no matter how hard you fight because you feel the darkness inside you every day and in everything that you do." Devil Cat vanished and appeared behind angel Cat wrapping her arms around the angel Cat's waist "you know that there's darkness inside you that's waiting to be released but you still manage to suppress it by acting all bubbly and goody-goody but deep down you know that you just want me to get out and let your friends and the world know the real Cat valentine." Devil Cat whispered in angel Cat's ear while engulfing her with her black aura. Angel Cat's clothe were beginning to turn black and the halo was slowly vanishing while devil Cat's hands were beginning to head south. Suddenly angel Cat's eyes shot open, she clenched her white sword and turned around while swinging her sword in an attempt to cut devil Cat's head off.

But the said devil appeared at the other side while laughing demonically. Angel Cats clothe were back to white and the halo materialized in its full form.

"You will never get to me like that again I promise you."

"We will see little angel."

And then the two creatures started battling each other.

Jade was staring wide eyed at the two. Cat is so much deeper than she gives her credit for; Jade has some serious thinking to do. She decided that she saw enough of Cat's unexpected dream and looked around for the bubble that appeared beside her. She touched it and moments later she was standing beside Cat's bed.

She stood there for a bit then leaned down and kissed Cat's forehead, not that she could touch her but she swear Cat's annoyed expression softened.

She flew out of Cat's room after glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 2 am.

She was shocked that it took 4 hours to get in and out of Cat's dream but she guessed that time is different in dreams.

She calculated her time and decided that she has time for one more visit.

"Well André I hope you're prepared for the ghost of Jade west" she smirked evilly and made her way to André's place.


	4. Akweird

Jade was flying through walls and enjoying her new powers, she was just like superman except without the strength and pretty much everything else except the flying. ' _So let's see, I have time to see one more dream which is Andre's and I still have Beck, Robbie and Vega's for tomorrow, oh man I can't wait to see goody-goody Vega's dream, I bet she's dreaming of saving a cat from a tree or something. Wait what if she's dreaming of Beck? I'll skin her alive with my scissors if she is. Ok Jade breathe you'll find out eventually now let's go see what our song-writing friend is dreaming about. I bet it's something about music."_

She arrived at Andre's place or his grandma's place. She was going through the walls trying to find his room when she flew into his grandma's room. She was sleeping soundly on the bed and Jade contemplated whether or not she should have a peek at her dreams, she remembers André's crazy grandma very good and she shivered at what she might find in her head so she decided on skipping the trauma and proceed to André's room.

She found his room which is right next to his grandma's and looked around. His floor was littered with music sheets and his walls were plastered with guitars and other music instruments. She rolled her eyes at the predictable décor and hovered closer to the boy. He was sleeping on his back with his foot sticking out of the sheets and drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Jade made a face and touched the bubble over his head which transported her into his dreams.

To say Jade was shocked would be a lie. There was a row of girls, hula dancers to be precise, with grassy skirts covering their hips and a small part of the legs, fruits covering their heads and coconuts covering their torso, they were dancing to Hawaiian music that André was playing. Tables surrounded the stage and waitresses were scattered everywhere serving the customers.

Jade looked around and noted that the bartender was Beck and the receptionist was Robbie. She looked around some more trying to spot herself or the other girls but she didn't see them or herself, she was about to leave her friend's predictable dream until she heard André speak.

"Yo sup people, do we have a surprise for you tonight. Ladies please make way for the real artists."

The hula dancers parted and three figures made their way on stage. Jade went wide eyed when she saw that it was her and Tori and Cat dressed in very provocative clothing. Tori was wearing a white mini skirt and vest that hugged her curves very nicely and there was a white electric guitar in her hands. Cat was wearing short violet shorts with a corset; she then sat at the drums. Jade who was in the middle of the two was wearing a black Vinyl Playsuit with long black heels; she stepped up microphone in hand.

Jade was staring wide eyed at her dream doppelganger _'okay, I look drop dead gorgeous in that thing but there's no way I'm going to wear it in real life.'_

Dream jade started speaking "Well I hope you're all enjoying your stay at André's club. The night's still young so let's start the party. Hit it."

Tori and Cat started playing very animatedly and Jade started singing a song she heard André sing before. It was 365 days the song André wrote for his dog. She always found that a bit weird I mean wow did he love his dog. When they were finished dream Jade spoke again "So as you all know André wrote this song when he had a crush on me in high school isn't that right you talented dog you." Dream Jade winked at André and the real Jade almost tripped standing. Andre made his way to the stage. "Well yea you are gorgeous baby and I wouldn't mind having you in the least but sadly you belong to my best friend so I can't make my move but you're still in the heart." Andre knocked on his ribcage where the heart was located and Jade decided she had seen enough so she skedaddled out of there as fast as she could. She didn't notice dream Tori turning dream Jade around and giving her a kiss.

"Okay too much surprises and shocks for one night." Jade shook her head and looked at the clock in André's room it was 6:54 am she still has six minutes until she has to wake up so she decided to go home.

' _Okay this is so freaky first Cat has a dark side then André had or has a crush on me and he wrote me a song. Well how's that for an interesting first night. I hope I don't spot him staring at me and imagining me wearing that suit or I'm going to pop his eyeballs with my scissors.'_

Jade made her way home and descended into her room, she didn't want to jump in her body so she closed her eyes and hovered next to her body and waited for the alarm clock to wake her up while contemplating what she discovered.


	5. Well That's New

Tori's POV

_Great we have Sikowitz now and of course he will be late. God I love him but sometimes he creeps the chiz out of me._

I opened my locker to get the books I needed but then the hallway doors open and in walks the black goddess in all her glory. Today Jade is wearing a green tight top with a short and those sexy fishnet stockings I love so much.

_Man, I just want to go over there, shove her against her locker, take one of those scissors on it and shred that skirt and top to tiny little pieces leaving her only in her underwear and bra. Then rip her bra off with my teeth—_

"heyyy chica you're making a puddle of drool on the floor."

"Huh" I snap out of my reverie and notice that André was right, I am drooling. Ugh stupid hormones.

"Let me guess, you were daydreaming about ripping Jade's clothe off and having your way with her weren't you?"

"How did you-?"

"I'm your best friend remember, I know everything that goes on in that pervy little head of yours but I don't blame you, Jade looks absolutely edible in those clothe."

"Hey no drooling over my future girlfriend and you're accusing ME of having a pervy mind Mr. strip dancers hanging from the ceiling."

"hey I did not tell you that so you could have some ammo against me, besides only I know your true face ms angel on the outside, horn-dog on the inside, so I have a right to accuse you of having a dirty mind."

"Yea yea Mr. Know-it-all. So what's new besides our libidos?"

I picked the books I need from my locker and headed to class with André beside me.

"You know now that you ask my grandma told me something really scary this morning.

"Oh yea what's that"

"She told me that she saw someone who looked like and I quote "the crazy black and white chick you hang out with" which I assume is Jade coming out of my head in the morning when she came to wake me up. I mean I know my grandma is crazy and all but why would she imagine Jade coming out of my mind?"

"Maybe your dream was so intense you were projecting the hologram of your object of desire outwards"

"Are you using fancy words to mock me?"

"Maybe"

"Why you little…"

André chased me all the way to class and caught me right outside the door. He then lifted me up and carried me on his shoulder while I kick and scream at him to let me go.

**Jade's POV**

I walk into school the next day and make my way to my locker and put in the combination. When I get everything I need I close my locker and turn to walk to Sikowitz's class.

My eyes caught Tori's but it was like she was staring right through me, she had this predatory gaze with a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth. If I didn't know any better I would've thought she was having a naughty dream but I mean come on goody goody two shoes Vega can't have a naughty dream at least not without turning into funny shades of red.

I chuckle a little and walk to the soda machine to get a can. I see André making his way to Tori and snapping her out of her daze. I was about to walk to class when André fixed me with a hungry gaze. I was a bit shocked but after what I've seen in his dream I was kind of expecting it but then Vega tells him something and he behaves, weird.

I enter Sikowitz's class and wait for him to pop up. I see Cat already sitting in the chair in front of me. I always had a soft spot for Cat she's been my best friend since forever and after seeing her struggling with her demons, literally, I kind of feel the need to support her and cheer her on.

So I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around

"Good morning kitty-Cat." I give her a small smile

She looked a bit shocked but then she smiled one of her trademark smiles "hey Jadey how are you today."

"I'm good, why don't you sit beside me today?"

Cat was a bit taken aback by the request "but doesn't Beck always sit beside you and no one else?"

"Yea but I kind of miss you so I want you to sit beside me today unless you don't want to."

"No no of course I want to." Cat then practically flew out of her seat and landed into the seat beside me. She gave me a huge smile and I gave her a small one in return with a small pat on her forearm.

André then came in with Tori on his shoulders who was kicking and screaming for him to let her go. Beck then came in, he was surprised that Cat was sitting in his seat but he didn't object in the least and went and sat beside Tori. I became a little mad and jealous but I saw that it was the only seat available so I forced the feelings down.

Sikowitz then popped up out of nowhere and class began.

**No one's POV**

The day passed with the group hanging out as usual at lunch, the only difference that Jade was being a little bit nicer to Cat like offering her some of her salad or asking her about her brother and just not being ganky to her. Cat was surprised but happy nonetheless.

The gang had their suspicions because Jade never acted nice unless she was forced to but they dropped it afterwards for Jade hasn't done anything bad the whole day and Cat didn't end up with a shaved head or anything of the sort.

Jade couldn't wait to go to sleep and enter Beck's dream. She was expecting his dreams to be all about her but boy was she wrong.


	6. This Can't Be Happening

Jade was literally making her way to Beck's place. She was going through everything in front of her to get there fast. She was so excited; she has been since she left school that afternoon. She tried to do her homework and distract herself until 10 o'clock came but she couldn't concentrate on anything but here she is now racing towards her boyfriend's house.

_Maybe he's dreaming about me being a princess and he would come and sweep me off my feet and then we'll ride into the sunset together. It's a bit cheesy I know but just love cheesy romantic things like that, but don't tell anyone or you'll be introduces to my favorite scissors._

Jade went through the wall of Beck's RV, she didn't expect Beck to be up but there he was sitting on his bed with his laptop. Jade shrugged and decided to wait for him to fall asleep and in the mean time she'll intrude on his conversations like a good girlfriend.

Jade smirked at the thought and hovered above Beck, she had a perfect view of his screen.

 **Beck** : I don't think it's a good idea right now

 **Chris** : you're still afraid of that stupid scary girlfriend of yours, grow a pair Beck and tell her to piss off.

Jade was staring at the screen with her mouth wide open. She didn't know anyone named Chris but she hoped that he would pop up anywhere near her. _I'm sure Beck will give him a piece of his mind for calling me stupid, although I will take scary as a compliment._

 **Beck** : yes Chris I'm still afraid of her, you don't know what she's capable of and frankly I don't want to find out. I'll just wait for the moment that would cost me the minimal of hurt and then I'll tell her okay baby.

'Wait 'baby', Chris is A GIRL? Beck y-you're cheating on me?' Jade shouted in Beck's ear but the latter remained oblivious.

 **Chris** : fine but I don't like it. We've been going out for two months I think she should know by now.

 **Beck** : I'll try to tell her soon I promise okay. Goodnight babe.

 **Chris** : good night Becky-bear. Love you

 **Beck** : Night.

_Beck appeared off_

**Beck** (appear offline): Janice, baby are you there?

 **Janice** : heyy baby yea I'm here. How was my man's day?

Jade was compelled to go home, wake up, get dressed and come kick the living daylights out of her boyfriend then crawl into a ball and cry but she decided to wait and see what happens

_I never would have thought of Beck as a player, I confess that it never ever crossed my mind, maybe I'm the one who's dreaming or something._

Jade shook her head and decided to float around Beck's RV to distract herself from the sound of tapping and the sound of her heart breaking. A half an hour and two more conversations later Beck was ready to sleep so he shut his laptop down and drifted to a peaceful sleep unaware of how hurt his girlfriend who was hovering beside him was.

_I-I just can't wrap my head around this. I don't know if I should be happy or sad that I found out about him being a player._

Jade was so very lost and almost convinced herself of going home, forgetting about everything she saw today and blaming it on her wild imagination but she knew she had to find out what Beck dreams about even if she is quite sure now that she would not be in the dream or that she will be the bitch monster from hell or something.

Jade touched the bubble over Beck's head and entered his dreams.

Jade is standing in the middle of the Hollywood arts hallway. Everything seems normal; the students are talking amongst each other and the lockers are still the same.

Jade walked around a bit until she spotted Andre and Tori talking. She started walking in their direction until Beck came into the school.

"Hello people." And it was like these two words activated a love spell, all the kids screamed Beck's name and crowded him. Especially the girls.

Beck was enjoying all the attention. Suddenly Jade saw herself in big nerdy glasses and some grandma clothe, she was walking towards her locker which was decorated with the word nerd. She was starting with her combination when Beck turned her around and shoved her against her locker.

"Well hello nerd, how are you this fine morning."

Dream Jade was terrified to say the least. Every student in the high school was staring at her.

"I-I-I'm f-fine."

"'I'm fine' what?"

"i-I'm fine s-sir."

"Thought so, carry my bag nerd." He shoved his bag in her face. Dream Jade stumbled and fell which caused the students to laugh at her.

"you're nothing but a frail pathetic excuse for a weakling." Beck spat.

The real Jade was shocked to say the least. Beck, the handsome, kind hearted, lovable man, was shoving her against a locker and bullying her.

Suddenly the dream change and Jade was now standing beside a Jacuzzi that Beck and a lot of girls were soaking in.

Jade looked around but she didn't spot her dream self so she waited for her doppelganger to make an appearance, she didn't wait long though because a minute later dream Jade was walking towards Beck. This time dream Jade was wearing Jade's regular black clothe so Jade was curious.

Dream Jade stood above Beck and started shouting.

"Beck what are you doing in a Jacuzzi with all of these girls. GET OUT NOW."

Beck rolled his eyes and all the girls started giggling, he then placed his hand on the edge of the Jacuzzi, did and impressive back flip and landed in front of Jade. All the girls wowed and even dream Jade was a bit wobbly on her feet after that performance.

"listen here Jade you have no power over me got it, you don't scare me and you definitely don't control me so I'll do whatever the heck I want and you will be happy about it understand."

"No Beck I don't understand you will do as I say because I'm scary and you're afraid of me."

"Oh yea we'll see about that." After that Beck picked dream Jade up by the front of her shirt and tossed her into the water. All the girls were laughing at her. "Girls, would you do the honors." All the girls then proceeded to rid Jade of her clothing leaving her only in her bra and panties then they picked her up and tossed her at Beck's feet." now Jade you walk go home like that and maybe that'll make you understand that I'm not your puppet and I can do whatever I feel like doing." Then Beck kicked Jade out and sat in his place surrounded by the girls.

Real Jade was crying at what she saw she still couldn't believe what was going through Beck's mind.

The dream started to change again but Jade has had enough of this. She had an idea of what Beck's desire and dream was, he wanted to get out of her clutches for good, he wanted to be free.

Jade looked for the bubble, she touched it and got out of Beck's dream. She saw that Beck had a little smile on his face which broke her heart even more. She looked at the clock in his RV and saw that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. She was so glad that today was Saturday because she wouldn't have been able to face Beck after what she saw; she needed some time to think.


	7. Revenge Part 1

Jade made her way back home, her eyes were unfocused and she barely knew where she was going but somehow she ended up beside her sleeping body. She hovered aimlessly around her room with her thoughts scattered around her. she then curled up in a fetal position and bawled her eyes out for an hour straight then after her breakdown she started mumbling 'he hates me, Beck hates me and wants me out of his life' then a little louder 'he thinks I'm a bossy crazy bitch'.

Jade then starts laughing manically 'ohh my not-so-sweet and not-so-kind boyfriend you haven't seen crazy or bossy yet I WILL make you regret the second you chose to be a wannabe player.' Jade smiled evilly and started thinking of the oh so many things she can do to her 'sweet' boyfriend and she even shuddered at some of them. Then she hummed happily and slipped into her body to regain consciousness once again.

Today was Saturday so she decided that she will spend the day with her boyfriend, shopping *smiles evilly* 'Beck HATES shopping, and I have a surprise or two up my sleeve'. Jade got up, it still amazed her that she was technically up all night yet her body feels refreshed, she takes a shower, puts on some clothe and then trots up to the kitchen to have coffee. When she enters the kitchen she sees her dad sitting on the table having breakfast.

"Good morning dad"

Jade's dad lowers the newspaper and replies "good morning Jadelyn, how are you?"

"I'm good, do you want any coffee?"

"Um sure I would love some"

"Okay, oh dad I'm going shopping with Beck today."

"You know I really don't like that Beck boy."

"Well that makes two of us."

"What?"

Jade decided to hell with it and told her dad that she found out that he was a player and that he was cheating on her

"And why are you going out shopping with him or even talking to him for that matter? If I ever see him I'm going to run him over." he says with his eyebrows furrowed.

Jade smiled a bit, her dad was at least showing that he cared in his own way then she smirked evilly and filled him in on her devious plan and to her surprise his smirk almost matches hers.

"Well I can see that the West mentality is engraved in your brain so you won't be needing me but if you do need me don't hesitate, I used to be quite the revenge god in my days." Jade's was shocked at what her father said but when he winked at her she genuinely smiled then he did something she never thought he'd do, he hugged her and she hugged him back whispering "Dad you know you're my hero right?" her dad was a bit taken aback by what she said for a moment but then hugged her more tightly "Thank you Jade that means so much for me." after that they separated.

"So do you have everything you need for your plan money, gas everything?"

"Yup thanks dad I got to go now."

"Okay but isn't a bit too early it's still 7:20."

Jade then smirked: "All part of the plan." Her dad smiled and shook his head murmuring something about how generations of Wests are becoming more cunning.

Jade raced to her car after getting everything she needs and drove to Beck's house. As usual she picked the lock and strolled right in, oh I forgot to mention she was dressed to kill that day, instant heart attack.

Beck was sleeping soundly unaware of the whirlpool that was coming. Jade grabs the bucket beside the sink and fills it with ice cold water and then unceremoniously dumps it on Beck's head, the latter jumped up and landed on the other side of the RV while Jade tried to contain the evil laughter building up.

"JADE! WHAT THE HECK!"

"Rise and shine sleepy head, sorry but you just wouldn't wake up."

"Ever heard of 'hey wake up? Or I don't know slapping me to oblivion like you always do?"

"Are you sassing me Beck? Do you not like the method I woke you up with because you know I can do a lot better." She fakes a sweet smile that make Beck's nerves stand on end.

"No no your m-method is g-great, extrao-o-rdinary even." He said shaking but not from the cold.

"Good I thought so" Jade was really enjoying this. "Now get dressed we're going shopping."

Beck opened his mouth to protest but the snapped his jaw shut when Jade gave him a you-better-say-yes glare. He then hanged his head low

"Okay, give me 5 minutes."

"Mmm you have 3 so don't slack, you know I hate waiting." She then steps out of the RV with a full blown evil smirk on her lips. Poor Beck he doesn't know what's waiting for him.

After 3 minutes exactly Beck emerged from his RV looking tousled, he barely had time to put his clothe on let alone brush his hair. Jade waved him over to her car and he sat in the passenger seat.

"Isn't it a bit early to go shopping?" he asked in a squeaky voice afraid that Jade will blow.

Jade smirked and replied "Yea it is but you know how much I love shopping and it's never bad to get an early start but of course breakfast is a must so we will stop at this little place I absolutely love and then we'll head to the mall."

"Okay." Beck didn't know what to do or think, it was very rare for Jade to hang out with his on Saturdays and he was a bit upset because he made plans with his other girlfriends but he can't do anything about it unless he wants his head on a platter he can only sit and pray that Jade's plans were short. Well it was fun knowing you Beck.

Jade knew everything about Beck, well she thought she did anyway but at least she knows his likes and dislikes and the one of his dislikes is having baked beans for breakfast and that's exactly what Jade wanted to have. She herself loved baked beans but she did not eat them because Beck dislikes them and he would always know when she did that's how much he dislikes them.

When Jade parked her car at the small restaurant she and Beck got out of the car, made their way into the restaurant and sat on the table. Beck raised the menu to see the selections and his face twisted into a look of horror: Jersey bean crock, Boston baked beans, Pork and beans, beans, beans, beans he almost had a heart attack. He throws the menu down at the table and looks at Jade who is looking the menu ever so innocently.

"Um Jade?"

"Yes Beck?"

"Um does this restaurant only serve beans?"

"Why yes all kind of baked beans the best breakfast in the whole world don't you agree."

"But you know I hate baked beans." He furrowed his eyebrows a little bit.

"Yes but I love baked beans so that means YOU love baked beans, right?" she asks so calmly that a shiver shakes Beck's entire form, he nods quickly. Jade just smiled at him and orders three servings of baked beans when the waiter shows up and looks at Beck expectantly, he orders only one serving but Jade is having none of it she orders two more for him and smirks internally at his look of disgust.

'Faze one almost complete.'

She thinks to herself and prepares to eat. When the food came Beck was about to puke opposite of Jade who was ecstatic because not only did revenge feel good but it tasted good too. She inhaled her first two servings and tried to savor her last one while Beck was struggling with the first bite that refused to go down.

Jade finishes her meal and looks at Beck to see him still on his second or third spoon "Beck you got two minutes to polish all the plates or else." Her glare said it all and Beck, terrified, all but forced everything down and in two minutes he had all those disgusting grains in his stomach. Jade pats him on the head and says good boy then proceeded to her car. Beck went to pay the bill and then followed Jade to her car.

'Phase one: complete. Now, on to phase two'. Jade thought she then put the car in drive and headed towards the mall.


	8. Revenge Part 2

The two 'lovebirds' arrived to the mall. It was 9:12 am and Beck was feeling kind of drowsy but was too scared to tell Jade that because she would probably dump him in the pool or something so he chose to walk silently beside Jade who was holding his hand a little too tightly for his liking but object he dares not. Jade on the other hand was feeling pumped up so she dragged poor Beck into the first store in sight. It was a clothe store and Jade, being the revenge artist, wanted to try on at least 25 outfits and unfortunately for Beck there was no seat in sight so he had to stand. Jade was enjoying herself immensely because not only was she getting revenge on her boyfriend and getting new clothe but she was annoying the people who worked in the shop too, all that and it's still pretty much early. After she tried out the outfits and spent about an hour modeling them for Beck, who was an instant away from falling unconscious but not wanting his head shaved stayed upright, Jade decided to buy two outfits that she liked and excited the store. Beck scurried after her while holding the bags. She was the one to pay for her clothe because she was practically a millionaire and Beck was kind of short on cash but she did not mind it, she was in control.

Jade dragged Beck into 4 clothes shops, 2 shoe shops, a lingerie shop and a cosmetics shop all that before lunch but that's just the beginning.

When they sat down for lunch Beck was holding about 14 different heavy bags which he all but dumped on the floor.

"So are you tired?" Jade asked Beck while giving him a knowing look

"Maybe a little." Beck hesitated in replying.

"Oh good then you'll catch your breath now and we'll continue this after lunch, now order."

"Pkay." Beck ordered a double cheese burger and Jade ordered a salad and they started eating. Right in the middle of their lunch Jade heard and obnoxious voice calling her name, she turned around and there was goody two shoes Tori.

"Hi Jade, hi Beck." Tori said in the cheerful voice Jade hates so much. The latter never answered but Tori was used to her non-verbal replies and took a seat next to Beck who greeted her while chewing, she wanted to sit beside Jade but she knew she'll end up on the floor.

"Whatcha guys doing here?"

"Digging a tunnel, what does one do in a mall Vega" came the ever so thoughtful reply of Jade. Tori rolled her eyes, she was more amused than hurt by Jade's antics because she got used to them.

'at least she's speaking to me, man I love her voice even if it is very scary and intimidating and swee-"

"Earth to Vega." Tori snapped out of her reverie to see that Jade was speaking to her and that Beck was nowhere in sight.

"Sorry, spaced out. What were you saying? And where did Beck go?"

"I said what are you doing here you know besides being annoying? And Beck went to bathroom."

Tori rolled her eyes again, she does that a lot around Jade "Trina wanted to go shopping but she ditched me when she saw her 'friends' so I was wandering aimlessly for three hours looking for her then I ran into you. So what brings you to the mall with Beck today, you rarely hang out with him on Saturdays."

Jade raised an eyebrow, how did Tori know that? Jade shook her head, she'll think about this later.

"i needed some clothe and I didn't want to come here alone so Beck accompanied me."

"Accompany as in dragged out of bed forcefully?" Tori asked playfully while giggling. Jade couldn't help but smirk and add "maybe".

Tori blushed "I'm going to go see what's taking Beck so long okay, be right back." she scurried off towards the bathroom. She couldn't spend another second there with Jade especially if she was smirking like that because she won't guaranty not jumping the girl.

'goddess is more like it, ugh I swear one day I won't be able to control myself and I'll do something stupid like shove my tongue down her throat like Beck is doing with that girl… wait, what?'

Tori hid behind a movie poster and watched Beck making out with a girl she had never seen before in a corner where Jade can't see them from the table. Tori was furious 'how dare he cheat on Jade? This is not right I need to tell her.'

Tori snapped a shot of Beck making out with the girl, rushed to the table, grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her to a small room that had some cleaning supplies in it. Tori is surprisingly strong.

"Okay Vega you have 10 seconds to tell me why you dragged me here"

"Promise you won't freak out first"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise."

"No"

"Jaaaade promise"

"Ugh fine just stop whining I won't freak out now spill." Tori took a deep breath

"IsawBeckkissinganothergirli'msorry"

Jade took a second to process Tori's words and when she did she just raised an eyebrow

"I know you don't believe me but look I took their picture." Tori tried to show the picture to Jade but Jade grabbed her phone and shut it off.

"Let's pretend for a second that I believed what you said Vega, why would you tell on Beck? "

Tori turned red, of course she wasn't going to tell Jade the whole truth just a part of it

"Well I hate cheating, especially on the people you love and you don't deserve to be cheated on and plus he's doing something very wrong"

Jade stood there watching Tori. The silence stretched on and Tori couldn't take it anymore

"Why are you so calm? Why aren't you cutting garbage cans or chasing after your boy-Beck with scissors while threatening to cut off his manhood?"

Jade smirked and despite the situation it still had the same effect on Tori.

"Vega, I'm going to let you in on a little secret since you saw what you did. I know that Beck's been cheating on me. Beck is a player he has more than one girlfriend beside me and he's been seeing them behind my back mainly on Saturdays. This shopping trip is only a small piece of my revenge for what he's been doing." When Jade finished she had the most sexiest evil grins and Tori felt like she's going to explode for a minute but then she regained her composure, ran the words in her head again and did something that shocked Jade, she matched her evil grin with one of her own and Jade couldn't help but notice how well it suited her.

"Well if that's the case do you mind if I join you?"

Jade raised both eyebrows in surprise

"You want to join me in getting revenge on my boyfriend?" Tori nodded and Jade smirked evilly again "There's some hope for you yet Vega."


	9. Revenge Part 3

After their talk Jade and Tori walked back to their table and spotted Beck there, they both glanced at each other and smirked. They went, sat down in front of him and stared without saying a word. Beck was beginning to feel uncomfortable from their stares so he scratched the back of his head

"So Jade where are we going to next?"

"Oh I still have some shopping to do so we're going to continue shopping and then I have a surprise for you." Jade smiled evilly and glanced at Tori who was also smiling evilly. A shudder went through Beck; he had a bad feeling about this but was afraid to voice it.

"If you'll excuse me, I have something I have to attend to I'll meet you in a while okay."

Jade nodded and Beck looked at Tori, confused. "Why would you meet us later, can't you just come with us now?"

Tori shook her head "Nope, like I said I have something very important to do. Don't worry you'll know what it is soon enough Becky-boy." Tori shot him a creepy wide smile, turned and winked at Jade then walked away; Beck was now even more confused. He tried to ask Jade about it but she shrugged him off so he decided that it was not worth the headache, the forced labor was bad enough. After that he paid the bill, carried Jade's bags and followed her.

Meanwhile Tori found Trina and told her that she has something to do and that she could go home without her.

"Oh yea sure go home without you, I'm glad you told me because I was planning on searching for you when I wanted to go, yup, that was totally on my to do list, okay now bye bye enjoy whatever the heck you're doing and if you need anything don't call." Tori just rolled her eyes.

Okay then speaking of to do lists:

1: getting a taxi (Check)

2: go to Sinjins's

3: tell him what Jade told me. Oh boy Beck you're in for a surprise.

Am I doing the right thing? Of course I am what am saying I mean he cheated on Jade JADE for God's sake what kind of demented person would do that? Okay so maybe Jade isn't the nicest person on earth and sure she can be scary sometimes and yes she has a dangerous temper and a cunning mind to back that up but it's all part of her charms. That's why I love her so much and I'm sure that when she opens to heart to someone she loves them wholeheartedly and I'm pretty sure she's really hurt by what Beck is doing. I wonder how she found out. Oh wait no time to dwell on that I'm here. Man time flies when you're having an internal conversation.

Tori rang the doorbell and waited, Sinjin then opened the door and his jaw almost dropped at seeing her.

"T-Tori HI what are you doing here?"

"Hey Sinjin I kind of need to ask you a favor"

"Anything I'm at your service please come in."

Tori smiled at him and walked inside the house. And after a while the neighbors heard a loud WHAT accompanied with by a bunch of words nobody thought Sinjin even knew.

Beck was a step away from blacking out, Jade went around the mall two more times and bought 8 more bags of clothe in addition to the other million she had already bought. Jade saw that Beck was on the verge of collapsing so she told him to sit while she checked something out. He was happy to oblige and he all but dropped. Jade was enjoying slave driving her boyfriend immensely but she wanted her revenge to end faster because she couldn't stand being around him anymore without punching him or chopping his hair off and the more she spent around him the more the idea sounded appealing. She walked a bit until she was far away from him and called Tori.

"Hey Jade."

"Vega, report."

"Yes prince-ass" Jade heard that but chose to ignore it, also she smirked a bit because of Tori's sassiness "Everything is going according to plan, we will all meet in an hour at the mall's Starbucks."

"Great, finally, Beck is running out of energy and I can't stand his face anymore."

Tori's heart did a little somersault and a couple of cartwheels when Jade said that she couldn't stand to see Beck anymore. Maybe there's still hope that she would be mine maybe if I play my cards right and show her that I truly care and that I would never cheat on her she would become my girlfriend then we would live happily ever after and have 7 kids together. I would name the first one David or if it's a girl Lila and the….

"Huston to Walter, Huston to Walter could you come the hell back to planet earth so we can continue."

"Ohh sorry Jade I was ah… thinking."

"Hahahaha funny joke Vega, you were thinking, hilarious. Now I'll bring Beck to the meeting point in an hour everything better be ready got it."

"Yes your hiney, oh Sinjin says to wipe the floor with him and that if you need anything yell."

"Tell him I will. Later Vega."

Jade hangs up without waiting for a reply and walks back to Beck who was still in the same position she left him in.

"So ready to continue?"

"Do I have a choice?" he sighed and stood up.

"Good boy let's go."

1 hour later

"Jade we already went through here can't we just go home already? You have enough clothe to drape an island."

"No Beck we can't go home your surprise is waiting after all."

"Jade you know I hate surprises." Beck whined loudly

"I know, and I know how much you hate beans and shopping and a bunch of other stuff that I made sure to do today."

Beck was stunned silent, he thought Jade forgot that he hated all these things and she was just being her usual bitchy self but now to find out that she did them on purpose sent a shudder through his body and raised a red flag in his head.

"Um Jade…" before he got to say another word Tori and Sinjin appeared.

"Hello Becket."

Tori said while Sinjin just stood there glaring at him.

Beck was feeling anxious now, Tori only calls him by his full name when he screws up bigtime.

"Guys what's going on?"

Sinjin hands Jade and Tori a microphone. They take it and stand in the middle of the mall.

Music suddenly roars to life and Tori and Jade start their song:

(Begging on your knees)

Jade was trying to melt Beck with her eyes and Tori was trying to slice him. Meanwhile Beck was becoming paler by the second, he turns around to make a run for it but finds that his path is blocked by a line of girls. His girls to be exact. All of Beck's current and past girlfriends are standing in front of him with wild looks in their eyes.

Beck gulped loudly because he knew his end is near.

Jade and Tori finished the song and walked back to Beck who was trying to stay upright with all the glares he was receiving. He then turned to Jade "Jade I'm so sorry I know I did a bad thing but please hear me out…"

To everyone's surprise it was not Jade who reacted first, it was Tori. She grabbed Beck's arm, twisted it and made him kneel in front of Jade.

"She told you she'll have you begging on your knees for her didn't she?"

Jade's heart fluttered a bit after seeing Tori's wild side but she quickly shook it off and focused on Beck

"I don't care why, when, how long or who I don't care to know what you were thinking when you did what you did but we are through, I don't want anything to do with you from now on and you are not to come near me got it?"

Beck was about to open his mouth to protest but Tori tightenes her grip; he let out a yelp and nods.

"Good, now that that's over you can do whatever you like to him girls, he's yours now."

Beck's eyes widen and he looked back at the glaring girls, he just knew that he will not make it out of there alive.

"Sinjin, Vega I'll give you both a ride. Collect my bags and follow me."

"Yes your greatless" they did as they were told leaving Beck to the girls' claws.


	10. Well That Was Unexpected

"Thanks again for your help Sinjin."

"Anytime Tori, and Jade?" Jade turned her head to look at him "he doesn't deserve you and he had it coming." Jade nodded at him and turned her head but Sinjin saw the corner of her mouth lift up a bit.

"Bye guys." Sinjin went inside his house after waving at the girls and Jade drove to Tori's house.

The ride was a little awkward because neither girl knew what to say. Jade was still confused about the feeling she had when Tori twisted Beck's hand, she didn't know what that feeling was but it was confusing the hell out of her so she did what she always does, she shoved it to the back of her mind and focused on the road. Tori didn't know how to talk to the girl she loves especially after what happened. She felt giddy because Jade is single now but she also knew that her chances with the woman are slim to none but she never said no to a challenge.

"so Jade … uh how did you know that Beck was cheating on you?" Tori was genuinely curious as to how Jade came to know that information. Beck was not an idiot, he knew that Jade doesn't respect the privacy of people especially the ones she cares about so she probably checks his phone and conversations often so she couldn't have found out that way.

Jade didn't respond. She didn't know what to say and no way in hell is she going to tell Tori the truth and she felt like she owed her at least an answer so she was trying to think of a plausible lie and Jade being Jade made one up right off the bat.

"you probably know that I always check Becks phone calls and conversations right?" Tori nodded so Jade continued "well he was sloppy and didn't delete his last one he must've forgot or something, so I saw it and knew that he was cheating on me." Jade prayed that her explanation would be enough to satisfy Tori. The latter knew that Jade was not telling her the whole truth and felt a little sad that Jade doesn't trust her but she'll take whatever Jade gave her for now so she let it go.

"well serves him right for cheating on you, who in their right mind would cheat on a goddess like you."

Good thing they were at a red light because Jade stared wide eyed at Tori and stammered a "w..what?"

Tori was confused as to why Jade was stammering but she remembered what she said and her hand flew to her mouth.

"i-I meant a chaos goddess you know because you would turn his life a living hell like you did at the mall you know not a goddess of beauty or anything – not that you're not beautiful you're very beautiful, hot even not that I notice it or anything I'm just you know repeating what everyone says about you I mean everyone knows you're drop dead gorgeous again not me , nope, not that I don't find you beautiful because I do - I'm going to shut up now." Jade would have laughed her ass off at the different shades of red Tori went through in her rant if she wasn't busy gaping at the said girl.

A horn sounded behind them and they looked up to see that the light was green so Jade pressed on the gas pedal. To say that the rest of the drive was painfully awkward was an understatement. Neither knew what to say after Tori's word vomit, Tori was contemplating jumping out of the car window while Jade was trying to fathom everything Tori had said and frankly her heart beat a little faster knowing Tori thought she was as she put it 'drop dead gorgeous' not that she will tell her that.

Jade parked her car in Tori's driveway and waited for the other girl to either get out of say something.

"thanks for the ride Jade."

"you're welcome, thank you for helping me with Beck today."

"anytime that's what friends are for." Tori smiled even after Jade told her they were not friends she knew Jade considered them as such.

Tori climbed out of the car and went inside her house. Jade stared at her until the door closed then shook her head and went home.

Jade made it to her house finally. She parked the car, entered the house and headed straight to her room. She thought of having dinner but decided that she's too exhausted to eat and she really wanted to see some dreams so she headed to her room. It was 7pm when Jade arrived at home and after she showered and slipped on her pajama it was 8:34pm. She all but bit her mattress (that's a saying in my country when one is really tired).

It took Jade about 20 minutes to literally go to dream land.

"hmm who's dream should I visit today?" Jade pondered for a minute.

"well there's still Robby's, Sinjins's and Tori's. Talk about weirdness overload Robby's is bad enough alone and I can pretty much guess Sinjin's dream already, I guess I'll get the two dorks out of the way and visit Vega's tomorrow. Oh man I can't wait to see what she's dreaming about but first I think I'm going to pay Beck a little visit to see how my ex is doing. Okay Jade you need to stop talking to yourself."

Jade made her way to Beck's RV and entered it from the roof. What she saw made her guffaw loudly. Beck was on the ground in front of the RV's door with a foot on the door probably to keep anyone especially the girls from entering. His clothes were ripped, his hair was tousled and it looked like some chunks were missing from it. He had nail marks on his hands and face and one of his hands were on his family jewels. Jade knew the girls would rough him up a bit but not this much, she almost sympathized with him. Almost.

"serves you right you cheating oaf. Just be thankful I wasn't the one to get physical with you or else my scissors would have probably cut off your manhood." And as if Beck knew she was there he shivered a bit. Jade smirked, satisfied with her revenge and headed to Robby's.


	11. I Am Not Falling For Her

After checking on Beck Jade flew over to Robbie's house and hovered besides him watching for a minute. "Well at least he looks a bit more like a human sleeping there without his hand inside that creepy doll."

Jade looked around in search for the said creepy doll. She found him sitting on a shelf behind her but the creepy thing was that she could sense his eyes on her and it was freaking her out a little so she all but dove at the bubble above Robbie. Jade found herself standing in front of a house, a creepy one at that, not that she wasn't a fan of creepy but if Robbie was dreaming about this house she's pretty sure that she's going to need therapy after this and to think she's headed to Sinjin's dream next. Jade shuddered at the thought of what she's going to see tonight, took a deep breath and walked to the door.

She wanted to go through it but the door creaked open the moment she got close enough. Jade was shocked but she deemed it a coincidence and proceeded iside the house. She passed the living room and the kitchen but then stopped at the door of a study because she spotted a silhouette sitting in a big chair. She was intrigued so she walked inside the study and stood in a corner watching the figure intently. She didn't recognize who it was at first because there wasn't much light in the room. There was only the fireplace behind it that was illuminating what little could be seen, the atmosphere was a little creepy and Jade was even more intrigued.

When the figure turned eerily slow in the chair she recognized Robbie's curly hair and before she could process that Robbie was wearing a red hat and smoking a pipe he started speaking:" Master, everything is ready for the virgin sacrifice", Jade's eyebrows almost made it to her hairline, "Tonight the Blood Moon will bathe the world in its velvety glow and suffocate it in its deadly woe. Tonight the virgins will bleed dry and ever so slowly they will die. Tonight Master you become flesh and blood and we will destroy until all that's left is mud. Tonight-"

"What are you talking about you fool. All I said is that I wanted a freaking steak dinner but nooo, you go and put on your freak show costume and started quoting some stupid poem some freak wrote. What's wrong with you?"

Jade, after being stunned into silence by what Robbie was saying, heard Rex's voice and spun around. Rex was standing in the doorway with an arched eyebrow and an annoyed expression.

"Aww Rex you ruined a perfectly evil speech and you didn't even let me get to the evil laugh part, I was practicing." Robbie whined. To say Jade was confused would be an understatement.

Rex just sighed and switched the lights on "Robbie, I know you're obsessed with twilight and all that crap you watch but seriously grow up, and if you don't go make me a steak dinner with extra sauce and mushrooms oh so help me I'm going to tell your mom that you killed her cat while trying to suck the blood out of it with a vacuum cleaner." Rex seethed while giving Robbie the evil eye.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, you're an annoying little dummy aren't you."

"Yes and you're an idiot ventriloquist with a crush on that Damon character from The Vampire Diaries."

"What can I say, I like bad boys, sue me"

"I'd rather kick your ass."

"Rexxxxx"

Robbie whined while heading to the kitchen with Rex in tow. Jade was still standing there, speechless and still trying to process what she just seen. It was the weirdest most bizarre thing she ever saw but at least one thing came out of this twisted dream, she now knew that Robbie has a crush on Damon from TVD.

She smirked evilly loving the new blackmail material she now has. She then heard a power-saw being turned on and Robbie asking Rex which part of the cow he wanted the meat from. Jade decided that she got enough Robbie weirdness to last her an eternity and then some so she got out of there. She got out of Robbie's dream into his bedroom. She looked at the clock and saw it was 2:12AM, so she made her way to Sinjin's house.

Man this night is going to be even freakier. I'll probably remember it for the rest of my life. Who knows what Sinjin's dreams are going to be like. Ugh that though is a scary one but I confess that I'm a little curious. Hopefully I won't be too scarred after this.

She arrived at Sinjin's room and what she saw made her cringe. Sinjin's walls were littered with her pictures, some she didn't even remember seeing anyone around that could've taken it, like the one where she stayed after class to glue her English teacher's chair. She checked most of the pictures but stared at one of them longer than the others. It was a picture of her and Tori on their fake date. Sinjin must have took it when they were done singing because their hands were clasped, they were about to bow for the screaming audience. Jade couldn't deny then that Tori's hand fit hers perfectly and that that night was the most fun she ever had on a date with anyone, even if it was a fake one. She couldn't help but always wonder what if the two idiots never showed up, what would have happened? They were making a bit of progress and Jade even let slip that she thinks Tori is beautiful and that Tori thinks she's beautiful also. Her heart hammered in her chest the longer stared at the picture. She remembered the feeling she felt yesterday when Tori pinned Beck to the ground by his hand and made him beg and also the feeling she had when Tori called her gorgeous when she launched into that adorable rant in her car. Jade went wide-eyed and her mouth opened a bit in shock. She just realized what those feelings are; she felt them when she and Beck talked for the first time. She likes Tori! Jade stayed in stunned silence for a while but then shook her head hard.

No, no, no I don't like Vega I just feel grateful, yea that's it grateful she helped me with Beck yesterdays that's all. I'll do something nasty to her tomorrow and everything will get back to normal.

Jade said with a note of finality while trying really hard to ignore how her heart squeezed at the thought of hurting Tori in any way. She turned to Sinjin, gulped and touched the bubble on Sinjin's head. She landed in a dark gloomy place. what's with the creepy places tonight.

"We are worms, worthless worms." She heard this phrase before. She turned around and spotted what looked like Sinjin and Robbie in worm form and started laughing "Damn even in his head he likes to be an abused lackey.

"Note to self, note to self, maim you after the meeting." Jade stopped her laughing and stared at what was supposed to be Hades. Well he still looked like Hades except for the part where his hair was longer, his form more feminine and he was she, literally she as in her, Jade. Hades was Jade with fiery hair.

Said girl was stuck between feeling flattered and wanting to strangle worm Sinjin until he became a butterfly. Before she could move though the scene shifted and now she was standing in the middle of a meadow. There was a small cottage surrounded by trees.

She then saw a figure carrying a basket and approaching the cottage. Jade realized that she's in the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, more specifically the part where the evil queen will trick Snow white into eating the poisoned apple. She had a feeling who the evil queen will be, so she shrugged and hovered cross legged at the entrance of the door.

The figure knocked on the door and Jade waited for the inevitable Sinjin with a skirt to show up while wishing she had a camera to take some pictures. To her surprise it wasn't Sinjin who answered the door but Jade herself, well her doppelganger who was in a dress. The figure raised their head and Jade was not as shocked as she thought she would be. The evil queen is actually an Evil King; it was Beck well old Beck but still him.

"Hello child, I am an old man and I'm selling the sweetest apples you ever tasted. Would you like to try one?"

Evil King Beck took an apple from the basket and held it out to Snow-Jade. Snow-Jade was skeptical at first but then she looked at the poor old man and felt compassion for him. Jade saw that and rolled her eyes at her gag-inducing doppelganger.

"Of course I would my good sir, thank you." Snow-Jade took the apple. Jade and Beck were watching her, waiting for her to eat the poisoned apple with rapt attention. Suddenly just when Snow-Jade was about to bite into the apple an arrow flew out of nowhere, impaled the apple and embedded itself in tree behind Jade. An obnoxious nasally voice sounded from behind a bush:

"Fear not beautiful maiden, for I will rescue you from the Evil King's clutches."

A figure dressed in green garb, a hat with a feather on top and a bow stepped out from behind the bush then. That figure happens to be Sinjin hood. Jade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and just when she thought that Sinjin's dreams were a bit normal. Then if that wasn't weird enough Beck transformed into a giant snake and attacked Sinjin hood who screamed like a girl and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Jade wanted to hit her head on something because of Sinjin's stupidity or better yet hit the source but seeing that she couldn't do either she opted for a facepalm. Note to self, enlist Sinjin in a Disney movie 101. Then the weirdest thing happen, Mama Odie came out of nowhere and started hitting snake-Beck on its head.

"You be a bad snake and Mama Odie don like bad snakes or dark mojo."

Snake-Beck soon had enough and started breathing fire everywhere. Snow-Jade ran but tripped, and the fire was coming at her fast but before it could reach her someone swung down on a vine and caught her.

Jade wanted to know who the mysterious hero was so she floated a little bit closer to where the hero deposited her doppelganger. She found out that the hero was a female version of Tarzan but to her delight, which she would deny even to herself, this Tarzan was a tanned Latina.

Torizan then proceeded to tie Snake-Beck up and pin him to the ground after making sure Snow-Jade was safe. Jade on the other hand realized that Sinjin was recreating in his own twisted messed up way some of yesterday's events.

Then a shrewdness of apes came out from everywhere and started beating the snake up. Jade snickered a bit but Torizan caught her attention. Torizan was standing besides Snow-Jade trying to help her up and the latter was giving her a doe-eyed stare and an enamored smile. Then both of their eyes met and even Jade could feel the electricity between them. They started closing the distance slowly, Jade was staring wide-eyed and silently rooting for them even if she wasn't doing it consciously.

Then, just when their lips were about to meet, Jade woke up in her room. Her alarm was blaring, it was time for school. "Nooo. Wait what? Why did I say no? I didn't want them to kiss, right? Right." Jade tried to convince herself but she knew she was failing. So she shut her alarm and started to get ready for school. She was right, this night was memorable to say the least and she got out without the need for therapy. Now if she can just stop picturing Torizan's tone body wrapped around her dream doppelganger and their lips meeting in a passionate mind-boggling ki—. Jade shook her head. I need a cold shower and NO, it's not because of Torizan.


	12. Well That's That

Jade came out of the bathroom after her cold shower and was about to put some clothe on to go to school until she realized something.

"Hey wait a minute; yesterday was Saturday so today is supposed to be Sunday not Monday." She picked her phone up and checked the day, it was Sunday. "That's weird, why would my alarm go off on a Sunday?" Jade shrugged and set her phone back on the nightstand.

Jade the dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and made her way upstairs for breakfast. She trotted into the kitchen in search for something to eat or cook when she spotted a bag with a paper beside it. She picked the paper up and read it.

Hello Jade

I hope your plan went well and that Bick or whatever his name is has learned his lesson and would never attempt to cross you or, knowing you're your dad's girl, any girl ever again.

I ordered you some of your favorite breakfast and if you have time later call me and tell me how the plan went, maybe we can go to dinner together.

Love,

Dad.

Jade finished reading the letter and felt pride as well as love swell up within her. Her relationship with her dad has always been somewhat strained since she chose to go to Hollywood Arts but a year ago he started to repair things between them. They were far from being best friends but gestures like these mean the world to her and she thinks that given time, they will become close.

She opened the bag to find 3 baked beans takeout boxes; she then saw 3 empty takeout boxes in the trash bin and laughed. "At least I know who I get that from."

Jade took her breakfast and decided to eat in front of the TV. She moved to the living room and sat down on the couch flicking with the remote until she decided to settle on a random movie and started eating her breakfast.

After the movie was over she collected the empty boxes and dumped them in the trash, then proceeded to call her dad and tell him that she'll have dinner with him. He said that he will come get her and they'll go to their favorite restaurant.

After that she sat on her bed and for the first time since yesterday, she reflected on what happened.

Okay then, everything I thought my ex-boyfriend was is a lie, she though, I know I'm not a ball of sunshine nor a delight to be around I mean I enjoy making people sad not happy, that's just who I am but Beck knew that. He was the one who approached me the first day and wouldn't relent on trying to win my affections even after I threatened him with my scissor, he just kept coming back.

Sounds familiar doesn't it?

Huh? Who are you?

I'm your conscience you idiot.

Oh great, I'm talking to my conscience now. That is totally normal.

Well let's face it toots, we ain't normal.

Well I've experienced crazier things.

I know right, what is up with that puppet boy's dream anyway?

No idea, he's an idiot anyway. Now what made you show up now and what did you mean when you said it sounds familiar?

Well first you put me on a shelf to collect dust but I felt needed this time so ta-da. Second I meant doesn't past-Beck's actions remind you of a certain someone?

Uh, should it?

Well he was clingy, ready to help you in anyway, never shied away or got scared of your threats? Rings a bell?

Is it Sikowitz?

No, plus I'm pretty sure Sikowitz is a little scared of you. Come on think harder.

Wait you mean Vega don't you. What does that have to do with anything?

All I'm saying is that she is behaving the same way Beck did then.

Yea but I don't think Vega is interested in wooing me, she's just being her cheery helpful goody two shoes self.

You might be surprised.

What? What do you- no, I don't want to know, let's get back to Beck.

Do you regret what you did?

Of course not, you're my conscience you should know that I regret nothing.

Yes I do but I also know that under all that tough exterior and revenge plans you are deeply hurt by Beck's betrayal.

The conversation with her conscience quieted down and the tears Jade was trying to hold from the moment she saw Beck yesterday broke free and she cried. She cried for the loss of her boyfriend whom she thought was a good guy who loved and accepted her the way she is. After about a half an hour of crying, Jade wiped her face and calmed down.

The thing is, she did feel sad and betrayed but it was not the heart clenching pain she used to feel when she broke up with him in the past years. It's like a dull ache compared to what she used to feel which in turn made her realize that her love for Beck was not as strong as it was in the past. She decided that she will not shed another tear over him anymore and got up to do her homework until her dad came and picked her up for dinner.

At six in the evening Jade's dad came and picked her up, they went to Garcia's Famous Mexican Food restaurant. They both loved Mexican food.

They arrived and got seated; both placed their orders and began to talk.

"So Jade, tell me everything that's happened and please do not spare any details."

Jade smirked and told her dad everything she Tori and Sinjin did to 'poor' Beck. By the end of the story her dad was chuckling wholeheartedly.

"That'll teach him to mess with my daughter; I swear if I see his face again I will reorganize it for him. I'm glad your friends helped you with your plan, you have some good ones."

Jade laughed and assured her father that he's not going to see 'Bick' soon, if ever and that yes she has good friends. For the rest of dinner her dad entertained her with some of his revenge stories that left her wheezing from laughter. All in all she had a great time with her dad and after paying for the check they went home.

When they got inside Jade stopped before going to her room, turned and gave her father a hug.

"Dad, I really had fun tonight and I'm really glad I have you back, I love you."

Her father returned the embrace lovingly.

"I love you too Jade and I had a lot of fun today too. I think we should make this a weekly thing what do you say? Every Sunday we will spend the afternoon together?"

"That's a great idea dad, I can't wait."

With one last smile Jade went to her room.

She changed into her PJs and climbed into bed. She put her head on her pillow and slept. After 10 minutes she was floating beside her body.

"Now it's time to pay Vega a visit." She smiled evilly and floated towards the ceiling.


	13. What Is Going On?

Jade arrived to Tori's house after about a half an hour. It wouldn't have taken her this long but she stumbled upon a very interesting scenario in one of the houses she was passing through. While she was flying through the kitchen of said house, she spotted two women in there. So she stopped out of curiosity when she saw that they were glancing at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. That intrigued Jade because she used to do exactly that to a boy she had a crush on in school. She would wait until his head was turned away from where she sat and would sneak glances at him before he would turn around again.

There was one blonde and one raven haired woman. The blond was sitting at the table while the other one was leaning against the counter. Jade watched on as their eyes met by accident and they didn't look away. The blonde got up from the table while still maintaining eye contact and walked predatorily towards the raven haired one; she then stopped in front of her and put both her hands on the counter effectively trapping the raven haired woman against it.

The latter seemed a bit nervous but she was definitely not complaining from where Jade was standing, or hovering. They were gazing intensely into each other's eyes and were starting to lean in. Jade was on the counter besides them and on the edge of her seat while watching them like a hawk. Eyes closed, a breath apart but when their lips were about to meet a voice from the other room called out "Mom?"

The two women sprang apart so fast Jade felt the whiplash.

"Yes honey?" They both replied at once.

Jade was a little puzzled as to why both of them replied to him but can see that the women forgot about what they were doing and were heading into the other room so Jade decided to continue to Vegas and now she's here.

She entered Vega's house and looked around, it was still a bit early but it was Sunday night so she predicted that the less talented Vega was still awake plucking her toes or something and that Vega is either getting ready for bed or already asleep. Oh well one way to find out.

Jade flew up and poked her head into Trina's room, what she saw made her lift her eyebrows. There was a guy in a fetal position and he was trembling in the corner while Trina was pacing back and forth while telling the guy of her 'awesome' traits and that he should be lucky she even bestowed a look upon him.

The latter was so red and her eyes were so manic that she resembled an angry bull, and that guy lucked out so much that he was wearing a red shirt. Jade contemplated staying to watch but then realized that Trina can talk about herself for hours and actually wished that the boy would just throw himself out the window because that would be less painful.

Jade shook her head at the eldest Vega and went through her wall to arrive at Tori's room. Turns out, the walls of Trina's bedroom were soundproof because she is such a calm and quiet person so Tori had no idea what was going in her sister's room.

"-And then I went to Sinjin's and told him that Jade found out that Beck was a cheater and I swear I never heard him use such colorful language it was so funny."

Tori was talking on the phone, and Jade, being the ever nosy person she was, hovered above the phone and listened in on the conversation.

"Really? Man isn't Sinjin full of surprises."

"I know right."

"So what happened next?"

"Well Sinjin hacked Beck's laptop and found the numbers of all the girls he ever talked to and was talking to, so we called them all and told them that Beck is a player, and to say they were mad was an understatement."

"Oh man I wish I was there, it was probably epic."

"Oh it was, so we told them to meet us at the mall to put Beck in his place and then called Jade so they can meet us."

"I say that Beck actually got off easy with only a shopping trip from Jade."

"I know but she told me that she couldn't stand his face anymore or she probably would have done a lot more."

"Hmm, well that's good. Do you think you have a chance?"

Jade's ears perked up. A chance? A chance for what? Does she want a shot at Beck? Jade felt a bout of anger and jealousy and a little betrayal at that thought but then stuffed them down. Although if she wanted a chance with Beck she wouldn't've helped me expose him in the first place. Or she did so she can have him all to herself.

Seriously after all she did to you, you still doubt her.

Oh hello Cricket.

Well if I'm Cricket then you're the lying puppet who wants to become a real boy.

Oh shut up.

Thought so. Now why do you doubt Tori, you know the one who actually helped you and even made Beck kneel. She wouldn't've done that if she had feelings for him.

Then why is Andre talking about a chance?

Why don't you continue doing what you do best: shoving your nose into other people's business and resume the eavesdropping.

Fine, stop popping up whenever.

*Meep* *Meep*

Great I have a conscience with a sense of humor.

While Jade was fighting with Cricket, Tori went quiet for a second and shifted to lie on her back, in doing so she faced Jade and they were nose to nose. Jade was a little taken aback when Tori looked her right in the eyes but knew the other girl couldn't really see her.

"I don't know Andre. I mean if I had a lick of a chance shouldn't there be signs or something?"

"Nah chica, you know how J-" there was yelling on Andre's side.

"Hello Andre?"

"Sorry Tori I got to go, grandma thinks she's seeing gnomes in the garden and we don't even have one. I knew I shouldn't have let her read those Harry Potter books ugh."

Tori giggled "Okay Andre, I need to sleep anyhow. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night Tor, and don't give up."

Tori sighed and ended the call. Jade really wanted to know who was Andre talking about, she thought she heard a j but she can't be sure the phone was a bit off to the side and she was still hovering in front of Tori. She couldn't shake the feeling that Tori actually knew that she was there because she is still looking into her eyes. Tori kept staring at the ceiling deep in thought; she decided then that she will try to win Jade even if the other girl hated her guts.

With a final sigh Tori closed her eyes and prepared to sleep.

Jade was a bit saddened that those brown eyes weren't looking at her anymore but she shook her head and waited for Tori to go to sleep.

Jade decided to roam around a bit since she is a ghost. She went to Tori's drawers and poked her head in them. She couldn't see anything because it was dark. She then decided to go to Trina's room to see what happened to the idiot.

She flew into Trina's room to see that she was asleep and snoring rather loudly with no sight of the boy anywhere. He probably took my advice and jumped out of the window. Jade snickered at that thought and flew closer to Trina.

The bubble appeared and Jade contemplated whether or not she should go in. well Tori is going to take awhile to fall asleep, I'll just check Trina's dream real quick and then pop into Tori's- I mean Vega's. Jade didn't know when she started calling Vega by her name but it has to stop.

She touched the bubble and went into Trina's head.

It was not even funny how predictable Trina's dream is. She was standing in a huge room that can only belong to a big house, and not just any big house, the white house. Trina was sitting in a massage chair with a cream mask on and two cucumbers on her eyes while people fussed over her. One was doing her nails, one her toes, one her hair and one was choosing her clothe.

Just when Jade had enough of all things Trina the big doors opened and in came, to Jade's surprise, Cat.

"Hey Katy."

Suddenly Trina shoed everyone away while taking the cucumbers off, wiping the mask and running towards Cat.

"Kitty Cattt."

To Jade's utter shock, Trina jumped into Cat's arms and the latter twirled her around. When Cat stopped, she put Trina on the ground and kissed her. Jade's mouth was catching flies at this point and her eyes were rolling somewhere on the floor.

"How were my prisoners?" Trina asked

"Oh you know how stubborn those idiots are. They wouldn't confess how they got past security into your room so they can tell you how much they love you."

"I can't believe how many of them do that each week."

"I can, do you own a mirror? You're what every girl wants to be and what every guy and a lot of girls want to be with. To say I'm jealous would be an understatement."

"Aww Kitty Cat, you know I only have eyes for you." Trina said as she leaned in and kissed Cat. Cat happily returned the kiss.

"I know, or else I would've sent all those idiots to the wicked witch West so she could fry their asses."

"Isn't that a bit extreme even for them? I don't wish Jade on my mortal enemy."

"Yea well that's how much I hate them." Cat pouted. Trina cooed and caught the pouting lip with her own and they started making out rather heavily. Jade was still in shock but even she couldn't deny that what she was seeing was hot and frankly she was a little turned on right now.

The latter shook her head, of course Trina would put her as the wicked witch that much was obvious but she could have never ever ever ever predicted that Trina liked Cat. She always thought that the older Vega was obsessed with Beck; she was always stalking him and flirting with him so it was kind of hard on Jade to believe that Trina had feelings for Cat. Speaking of those two, they were now on a bed that materialized from nowhere and clothe were flying everywhere. Jade decided that the dream was getting R rated so she decided to get out of there.

Jade popped out of Trina's dream so fast she was catapulted in the air. When she regained her balance she looked at Trina and saw that she had a smile on her face and was drooling a bit while still snoring.

Jade shook her head to get rid of the images she saw and the rest of the arousal she was still feeling.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30am. Good Trina's dream didn't take that long, now on to the real show.

Jade was kind of excited to see Vega's dream. She entered Tori's bedroom to see the latter deep in Morpheus' arms. She looked for the bubble and when it popped up she touched it and went into Tori's dream.

When the nothingness part was over, she opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a medieval war. Horses were galloping, arrows were flying and swords were clashing. She took a second to focus then flew above the mayhem. She watched as people who were wearing black and white fought and killed each other and for what she had no clue.

She spotted one black horse and one white horse in the middle of the chaos. Their riders were also wearing black and white and they were locked in a fierce battle of swords.

Jade flew closer to them and started to hear a bit of their conversation over the sounds of battle.

"-You lost Becket, give up while you still stand."

"You might have won thi-" *clash* "but the princess will be mine."

The white knight then strikes the black one across the chest. The black one, which Jade assumed was Beck, stumbled back and fell off the horse. The white knight jumped off his and they continued the battle for quite some time before the white knight disarmed the black knight, caught his sword, kicked his legs from under him and pointed both swords towards his face.

"Surrender."

The black knight reached for his helmet and took it off. It was Beck just as Jade predicted. He then placed his helmet on the ground, got onto one knee and bowed his head. A trumpet then sounded and the noises of battle seized.

"We surrender to you and your army white knight."

Triumphant cries were heard from the white knight's army while Beck's army threw their weapons on the ground.

The white knight handed Beck's sword to him and sheathed his own. Jade really wanted to know who the white knight was but she already had her doubts.

As if the white knight heard her thoughts, his hands went to his helmet and he took it off. Jade was kind of surprised because he wasn't the person who she thought would be under there.

"You win this time Andre but I will have the princess."

"Over my dead body Becket. Take your army, scrape what's left of your pride and go."

Beck did as he was told; he and his army retreated while Andre's army cheered their victory.

Jade was a bit puzzled. From what she just saw she deduced that Tori was the princess who was being rescued by her crush Andre but that didn't make sense from what she heard from the conversation she eavesdropped on, nor did she understand why they weren't together already.

The second in command approached Andre.

"Sir, you did it, you won."

"For now but if I know one thing about my old friend, is that he is persistent and he will try again."

"We will protect the princess with our lives."

"Long live princess Jade."

"LONG LIVE PRINCESS JADE."

There had to be a quota of how much a person can get shocked before his heart stopped. Jade was more shocked and confused than ever but she didn't have time to contemplate any of this because the next minute she heard an alarm and she woke up in her body.


	14. I Dare You To Mess With Her Again

Tori woke up the next day when her alarm went off, and went about her morning routine. She came down for breakfast and poured herself some cereal while trying to block her horrendous sister's off key singing.

While eating Tori reflects on the dream she had while sleeping. She considers herself very lucky because she is one of few that can actually remember what they dream about and can control said dreams, a lot of people try to hold on to their dreams when they wake up but she never had too, she always remembered.

She recalls the epic battle that went on between André and Beck, how André was able to win and how they gave a shout out to their princess. Of course she knew the outcome it was her dream, a dreams that she plans on finishing tonight. Tori always had a vivid imagination so these dreams are more like stories and fantasies. She has a couple of fantasies she is very fond of which she revisits when she is down or in need of comfort but more or less her dreams change every couple of nights and a new story begins.

Tori is startled out of her musings when she felt someone snapping their fingers in front of her face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Tori slapped her sister's hand away

"What Trina?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute where were you? Off in dreamland with your princess charming again?"

Tori blushed a deep crimson.

"Sometimes I really hate that you found out I'm gay." Tori huffed while putting her bowl in the dishwasher and picking up her bag.

Trina led the way to the car with Tori trailing right behind her.

"Well you were the one who told us."

"Technically I told mom and dad, you on the other hand happened to be hiding behind the counter in the kitchen where you 'accidentally' heard me."

"Yes that was one of my more lucrative accidents."

Tori just rolled her eyes and got inside Trina's car. "Whatever Trina, I'm picking the radio station today."

"Oh nu-uh there will be no radio today. I need to polish my voice, not that it needs it mind you, but even perfection requires some grooming now and then."

"Trinaaaa come onnnnn." Tori whined but Trina ignored her and started belting a random song.

Tori's ears were bleeding when they got to school 20 minutes later and she thanked God that the ride wasn't longer and that she didn't forget her earphones, even if they did little to block out the sound of Trina's singing even on the highest volume setting.

Tori and Trina got out of the car and waved goodbye to the other while heading to the school.

Tori would be lying if she said that she wasn't a bit excited to see Jade. Yes she didn't expect anything from the latter but she really hoped she'd be a little nicer to her.

Speaking of the devil, there was Jade at her locker; she was taking out some books for their first class which was with Sikowitz.

Tori proceeded to do the same while trying to not ogle Jade so obviously. Jade was in all black as usual but Tori noticed that her makeup was lighter and her clothe were new, fitting and so, so clingy. If she looked like a goddess yesterday then Tori is sure that today Aphrodite will take her as an apprentice of all things beautiful and sexy.

"Hey chica ready for Sikowitz?"

Tori's musing was cut short when André placed an arm around her shoulders. Tori rolled her eyes and shoved him a bit so she can close her locker. She didn't notice a certain someone's stare on them.

Tori turned to see what the goddess in training was doing because let's face it if she could stare all day at her she wouldn't say no.

Blue-green eyes met her own brown ones.

Tori's breath hitched and was struck stupid by the intensity in Jade's eyes. She has never been the recipient of such a stare before but she has seen it pointed at Beck a handful of times. She can't recall the meaning behind the look and before she can analyze it further it was gone only to be replaced by the usual Jade glare.

"Take a picture Vega it'll last longer." Jade quipped with her usual snark and Tori was a little bit hurt by the remark but she remembered that this was Jade.

André whistled. "What's got her panties in a twist? I thought you were on good terms-well whatever qualifies as good on Jade's part."

Tori just shrugged and walked besides André to her first class.

"I don't know but she's Jade, anything will set her off."

"I still don't know what you see in her."

"Really, André? YOU don't know what I see in her."

"Okay fine I do have a little crush on her but I'm not madly in love with her like you are."

"Oh shut it smartass."

André chuckled and went to sit in his seat when they arrived to class. Sikowitz was still absent as usual.

Tori sat beside him, which was the seat behind Jade because it was either that or beside Robby in the front row. She noticed that Jade had let Cat sit next to her again and she concluded that it might have had something to do with what Beck did but Jade seemed fine the first time she did it so Tori was not sure what changed. Cat seems a bit more happy, if that is even possible, because Jade was being a little less mean to her and she was soaking it up.

About a minute later in came Beck much to Tori's and probably Jade's surprise though the latter was better at hiding it.

He was wearing a beanie, a long sleeved shirt, even though it's hot, and was walking kind of funny. Tori wanted to chuckle but she didn't know if Jade would be mad at her for doing so.

What really surprised Tori is when Jade sat sideways on her seat and looked at her with mischief in her eyes and a little evil smile tugging at her lips. Tori couldn't hold the chuckle in anymore and she swore Jade's smile widened a bit.

Tori was a sucker for Jade's evil smile, she felt a little hot and sensed her heart beating rapidly.

Beck was standing in front of the two of them probably hoping to try and apologize to Jade again for his actions. He was a little surprised when both Tori and Jade turned to him with equal murderous looks that can make anyone quake in their boots. He knew Jade can be scary but he had no idea that Tori can be equally as scary too. I guess you should fear the nice ones when you majorly piss them off.

Tori was trying really hard not to turn to Jade and pull her into a kiss that would leave her breathless. Tori was fierce when she wanted to be, everyone knows that but few have experienced it. She will always have Jade's back especially now, and she couldn't ignore that the effect she and Jade were having on Beck was awesome and that it cemented in Tori's heart the fact that she and the dark angel would make a perfect match, they were meant to be.

It took all of Beck's courage to say the next phrase. "Listen Jade please I-"

"Leave her alone Beck."

Tori was about to open her mouth to retort but to her, his and probably everyone's surprise it was Cat who spoke.

"Wha? Cat-"

"You heard her you low life cheater, leave Jade alone."

A chorus of 'yea's and 'leave her alone's erupted from the whole classroom. Jade and Tori were shocked and confused by what was going on.

"Class please, settle down." Everyone turned to Sikowitz whom had just waltzed in. He surveyed the room and when his gaze met Beck it turned to a glare.

"Becket take you seat."

Beck gulped and took the only seat available which was in the front besides Robby who scooted as far as he could from him while glaring. Even Rex was staring eerily at Beck and the later knew it was a dummy.

Jade and Tori looked at each other questioningly then at Cat who shrugged and smiled.

"Sinjin posted all of Beck's conversations online and told us about what he did to you and all of the girls, so to say that he is the world's most unpopular guy especially among girls is an understatement."

Jade and Tori stared at Cat with wide eyes, then looked at each other, smiled and turned to the front of the class while both of them thinking the same thing.

"Serves him right."


	15. Playing Cupid For Valentine

The last bell before lunch rang and the whole group minus Beck headed to the lunch patio. There, they ordered their lunch and sat on their usual table. Beck on the other hand sat on a table all alone because no one would even look at him and if they did it was to glare at him.

While Jade usually sits besides Beck at their lunch table she was at a loss to where to sit. Seeing that, Tori scooted a little and offered her the seat besides her on the end of the bench and secretly prayed that Jade would accept. Jade notices Tori's offer and her heart sped up a bit but she ignored it and thought that even though Tori was making her feel strange things, right now she actually wanted to sit besides the Latina but she will never say it out loud.

Jade was about to take a step towards the offered seat when Cat piped up "Jade here you can sit beside me." She looked at Cat and her face was bright and her smile was so large from the possibility that Jade would sit by her like in the classroom. Jade glanced at Tori from under her lashes, she saw the disappointment on it and felt bad which surprised her, she never feels bad. She was about to tell Cat that Tori offered first, even though the she would be disappointed, but she hears a shrill voice saying "Well if it isn't the wicked witch West." Jade turned around and was saw Trina heading over their way and had an idea.

"Trina!" Jade said almost in delight and Trina stopped in her tracks kind of freaked out, she never, ever heard Jade use that tone when saying her name, it almost sounded like she was happy to see her, Trina shivered at that prospect. "Hey less talented Vega why don't you join us for lunch?"

Everyone went wide-eyed after what Jade said even the shruggers on the table that was near them.

"Excuse me?" Trina concluded that she was having a nightmare, either that or Jade was planning something like glue on her seat or poison in her food so she looked at Jade suspiciously while the latter smiled wider.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun here you can have the seat beside Cat here"

"C-Cat! No wait what ar-" Jade didn't let Trina finish her phrase, she dragged her where Cat was sitting and plopped her down beside the bubbly red-head.

Trina was about to turn around and blow up at Jade until she heard her speak "Hey Kitty Kat do you mind if Trina sat here?" Jade was watching Cat's reaction since she deliberately plopped Trina as close as she can to Cat without making anyone suspicious of her intentions. Cat blushed and stammered "No, no of course not you're welcome to sit here Trina, always-I mean when you want to."Cat's blush increased and Trina's wasn't far behind. They were both blushing a bit and they both looked away when their eyes made contact.

"Th-thanks Cat…Um yeah I think I'll stay for lunch then." "Yay." After doing so Jade picked up her tray from where she placed it on the table and went to sit next to Tori who was more than delighted to have her near.

After about a minute of chatting Sinjin came to the table "Hey guys, how's everything?"

There was a chorus of "Great" "Awesome" "Never better"

"Okay great then I'll … see you around"

"Sinjin wait." Sinjin turned around almost comically fast when Jade called his name

"Yes Jade?"

Jade winced a little at the almost starry-eyed look Sinjin was sporting but she though it couldn't hurt to actually invite him to sit with them. He did help her get back at Beck.

"Why don't you sit with us?"

One chorus of "Yeah" "definitely" "Come on sit" and one scoot from Robbie later and Sinjin was almost the happiest boy alive. He takes the offered seat, the wide grin never leaving his face.

"So Trina, how's your love life going?" Jade asked mischievously. She actually wanted Trina to talk to Cat but seeing that the two spent the last minute glancing at each other when they think the other isn't looking she figured she should help them out a little, and what better way to help them than to hint to Cat, who was clearly smitten with Trina, don't ask her why or what she saw in her, that the aforementioned person of interest is available.

"My love life? Why would you be interested in that?" Trina asked confused

"Yeah why would you be interested in that?" Tori and Cat said in unison and Jade needed to get out of this mess fast because she can see the gears starting to turn in Tori and Cat's heads. 'Not that I care about what Tori thinks' she tried to convince herself.

"Well I was asking because… I know someone who is interested in a … talented, cute girl." It was so hard for Jade to spit out the talented and cute part but she managed.

Trina's eyebrows have almost disappeared through her hairline. Jade didn't actually mean what she said at first, she didn't see any other way out of the hole she dug but after some thought she came up with an idea. She could see that Cat was looking at Trina with longing and anticipating her answer.

"Uh, sure I guess I mean of course I am talented and cute and everyone wants me." Everyone minus Cat groaned. "Hey it's a fact don't hate the player hate the unfair advantages, so as I was saying I would love to go out with whoever you're referring too. Who is that again?"

"Not telling it's going to be a blind date. I'll text you the details later."

"Okay great." Trina was so excited about going on a date that she didn't even glance at Cat to see the longing and the little hurt in her eyes.

'Maybe if I can find someone that can actually stand my company for more than 20 minutes I can forget about this dead end love I have of Cat Valentine and try to find someone who is not above and beyond my league.' Trina sighed and glanced at Cat out of the corner of her eyes. Cat was shuffling the food in her almost full plate around not even bothering to look like she's making an effort.

Jade saw this and saw how Trina was looking at her. Then suddenly Cat stood up "I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Trina couldn't help but ask

"No it's okay I'll be right back."

Though a bit disappointed Trina nodded and Cat sped off. Tori looked a little worried; she glanced back at Jade and saw that she was preparing to stand.

"Where are you going?" Tori whispered to Jade. Jade wanted to tell her that it's not of her business but didn't have the heart to

'Ugh Jade you're getting soft'

Yeah but that's not necessarily a bad thing

'Not you again I don't have time right now! Bug me another time'

So Jade turned to Tori to say something but since she didn't want Trina, who was watching them, to hear she closed the distance between her and Tori, ignoring her ever speeding heart yet again, and whispered in her ear "I'll tell you later" and then she was off after Cat.

Tori, when seeing that Jade was coming closer, almost lost consciousness for a second but when she saw that she deviated to her ear se relaxed a bit only for her breath to hitch when she felt Jade's breath and voice in her ear. She heard what Jade said but didn't have time to reply, her face on the other hand was the shade of a tomato. Trina was trying so hard not to laugh out loud because of her sister's face, she knew Tori has a crush on Jade because she read it in her diary but Tori didn't know that she knew and she wants to keep it that way.

Meanwhile Jade entered the bathroom and saw Cat starring at herself in the mirror, lost in thought.

Jade approaches her and when she was that Cat didn't even notice her she spoke:

"Hey Kitty Kat"

Cat jumped "Jade! Sorry I was thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Cat contemplated telling Jade of what she was thinking. Jade has been very nice to her for the past week plus she was her best friend but she was afraid that Jade will see her differently after she tells her. Cat shakes her head and decides that if Jade isn't going to accept her then no one would.

"J-Jadey."

"Yes Cat"

"I…I, I like Trina."

Jade stood there smiling, man how things come together nicely sometimes.

"Well that's great Cat because it would have been awkward if Trina went on her blind date with you and you didn't even like her."

Cat blinked dumfounded for a second.

"But Trina is already going on a blind date with the person you told her wanted to go with her because she is talented and cute and and adorable and strong and beautiful and-"

"Okay Cat I could barely get the first two out. And the person I was telling her about was you, you're her blind date."

"But how did you know I like Trina?"

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at her and vice versa it actually reminds me of the way-"Jade shuts up immediately not wanting Cat to know that the way she looks at Trina and that the way Trina looks at her is the way Tori looks at her and the way she probably is trying her hardest not to look at Tori.

"The way that what?" Cat was curious to what Jade was about to say.

"It's nothing I'll tell you later now let's focus on your blind date."

"But, but Jadey what if Trina doesn't feel the same way?"

"I already told you she does; she looks at you the same way I promise." Cat still doesn't believe her so Jade opted to tell a white lie.

"Listen I know she likes you because… I read her diary."

Cat gasps "What? Jade that's a bad thing to do."

"I know Kitty Kat I promise never to do it again okay? But now you know that she actually likes you."

"Really?"

"Yes Cat, we have to figure out the details of your blind date but right now we have a lunch to finish. How about we meet at your place today after school and plan all of it."

"Sounds perfect."

Jade contemplated something and before she thought of it too much she asks "Hey Cat can I invite Tori too? I know she'll understand that you like Trina and she'll probably help us on her sister's likes and dislikes so you can have the perfect date."

"Well if you're sure she understands then yes of course you can bring her. We will have so much fun. How about a sleepover?"

Jade almost groaned because she hated sleepovers but Cat's puppy dog eyes were irresistible, plus Tori's going to be there.

'Wait what does that have to do with anything?'

Hello again

'Oh great'

Maybe you actually enjoy her company you know seeing as you like her now

'I don't like Vega Cricket get that out of you head- my head- whatever'

Ugh why must you always be such a pain?

'Whatever I'm excited because I don't have to fly all the way to her house to enter her dream that's why.'

Sureeeee that-

"Jadey?"

"Huh? Oh Cat yeah sure we can have a sleepover I'll ask Vega if she's okay with that."

"Yayyy. Wait weren't you calling her Tori a minute ago?"

"No I wasn't why would I do that."

"Hmmm, I must have not heard you right. Okay let's go back we have a lunch to finish."

Cat tangled their arms and they started walking to their table.

When they arrived everyone stopped eating when they saw them walking towards the table because Jade was never this affectionate with Cat before. Tori frowned a bit and Trina knitted her eyebrows in a clear display of jealousy.

"Hey guys we are back, so what did we miss?"

Jade untangled their arms and sat beside Tori again and Cat did the same and sat beside Trina, both now sporting grins. Tori glanced quizzically at Jade and the latter mouthed 'later'. Tori nodded but she couldn't take her eyes off of Jade's mouth no matter how hard she tried. Jade notices this and her heart started speeding up again.

'I seriously got to do something about this speeding heart chiz.'

Oh honey believe me, it's just the beginning.


	16. The Sleepover With Little Sleep

Lunch ended and the gang plus Trina went to class. Cat was bouncing all the way there and Jade couldn't help but smile at her excited friend.

'I am getting soft aren't I?'

'…'

'Oh come on the one time I actually want you to say something you pull a disappearing act on me?'

'Oh so you realized that you need me huh? How sweet.'

'Oh shut up Cricket why did I even bother.'

'Hmm even your jabs are becoming soft. That's interesting.'

'Why you little-'

"JADE."

"Huh?" Jade looked around and saw that she and Tori were the only ones standing outside of their next class while everyone is already inside preparing for it.

"You looked like you were having a silent fight with someone are you okay?" Tori looked at Jade with concern in her eyes and the latter felt her heart do a somersault but she ignored her beating organ.

"Yeah I'm fine Vega. Listen, me and Cat are having a sleepover today and we want you there so be ready at 4 I'll be coming to pick you up. Do not make me wait."

Before Tori could utter a word Jade walked passed her and made her way to her usual seat in the class.

Tori took a minute to understand what Jade meant but after she did her heart couldn't stop racing. She went into class and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but it was proving to be a hard task. The only thing she could think of was 'I get to sleep in the same room as Jade. I get to sleep in the same room as Jade.'

'But wait what if I do something to her in my sleep like sleep walk over to her and like hug her or kiss her or snuggle her. OH MY GOD she would kill me but I mean I never sleepwalk not that I know of. Or maybe I sleep talk?! And she'll hear me and she'll know that I dream about her all the time. I am so screwed and it's not late to back out but if I do I have a feeling Jade will bite me or something. Yeah bite me on the neck with her teeth just below my ear and then she'll slip her hands up my blouse and then-'

"Victoria!"

"Wha? Huh? Yes?"

"Do you have the answer for the question I just asked since apparently you are too smart to pay attention?"

"Uh no sorry Miss I don't know the answer."

"Well maybe you would like to pay attention and learn something useful?"

"Yes Miss."

The class snickered at Tori and she hid her head in her hands but not before peeking at what she assumed a snickering Jade. She was surprised to see that the latter was not laughing at her, she wasn't even smiling; she looked kind of annoyed.

Tori's butterflies made themselves known and at this rate she even named them they were like her pets now. 'No don't get your hopes up Tori. So what if she used to be upset when someone laughed at Beck or made a comment, that doesn't mean she feels the same about you. She's probably annoyed because you disrupted one of her favorite classes, dumbass. That's not the right way to woo you future wife Victoria ugh.'

Once school was out Tori went home with Trina to prepare for the sleepover. She took all the necessary stuff with her and then contemplated if she should take her diary for one second for she would like to write down everything she experiences being in close proximity with Jade but decided against it because she knows that Jade has a tendency to snoop.

At 4 pm sharp Jade was honking outside her house and Tori almost flew down the stairs so she wouldn't keep her waiting.

Tori opened the door and waved at Jade so she'd know she's here but when she was starting to close the door behind her, Trina materialized in front of her.

"Hey sista whereya going?"

"Oh Trina! I'm going to a sleepover with Jade and Cat."

Trina's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the redhead and felt her jealousy of her sister intensify at that moment.

"Oh well good have fun with wicked witch." After a moment of hesitation Trina added, "and tell Cat I said hi and thanks again for letting me sit beside her on your lunch table."

"Uh sur-" Tori didn't have the time to confirm because she was met with a face-full of her front door.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's aloofness to everything that is not herself or ,as Tori is starting to suspect, Cat, she made her way to Jade's car. It was a miracle that Jade did not honk her and Trina to oblivion because she's not exactly known for her patience. Tori got into the car and closed the door.

"Hey Jade."

"Vega. What did less talented Vega want?" Jade backed out of her spot and drove to Cat's house.

"Oh she was asking about what I was doing and I told her I'm going to a sleepover is that okay?"

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be?"

"Just checking, maybe you didn't want anyone to know. Anyway she told me to have fun and requested that I say hi to Cat and thank her for letting her sit beside her at lunch which I find weird because one, you were the one to invite her and she didn't thank you and two, it was just a seat."

Unbeknown to Tori who was thinking that the whole scenario with Trina had a deeper meaning to it, Jade had a shit eating grin in her face.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that too much Vega you'll know soon enough."

Tori looked at Jade with suspicion on her face but didn't inquire further because she knew that she will know latter anyway and preferred not to do anything that will sour Jade's mood.

"So why did you decide to have a sleepover Monday? I mean I'm not complaining or anything but why not like Friday or Saturday so we will be able to sleep in?" Tori was afraid to tick Jade off or sound ungrateful for being invited but she was curious because this was a first.

"Well like I said To-Vega, everything in due time."

Tori decided to leave it at that because one, they were almost at Cat's house; two, inquiring further will make Jade mad and three, she wasn't even sure she could get the words out without jumping on Jade and smooching her to next week because she heard the Tori slip no matter how much Jade probably didn't want her to. Of course that doesn't mean anything much she called her Tori once or twice before but at least she knows that Jade is starting to warm up to her and damn it if that didn't make her want to give Jade anything to make sure the latter keeps liking her.

Jade on the other hand was berating herself for her rookie slip-up and wondering when Vega became Tori to her.

'Well, I mean I've been so much nicer to her since she helped me with Beck but I don't think that's it because in that case I would feel the same about Sinjin. Yuck! No just no.'

'Yuck dude, are you cereal?'

'Okay one ewww no of course not and second, cereal? Really? I know for a fact that I do not make jokes like that ever plus where would I even get this joke I never heard it in my life. I'm starting to suspect that you are not my conscience Cricket.'

'Um… well I may or may not be your conscience. Ugh I knew I'd say something un-Jade-like eventually. Fine yes I am not a voice in your head but I do know all about you and no before you answer I will not tell you who I am and yes I will continue to bug you until my mission is done and don't ask what it is I won't tell you.'

Jade was so shocked by what she was hearing that she didn't realize that she automatically drove into Cat's garage and parked.

She snapped out of it when she heard Tori's door close and the garage door open.

'I will deal with you later.'

'Whatever just go be a good person for once.'

'Har har creep.'

Jade got out of her car and had a split second to catch herself before a speeding red haired girl collided with her for a bear hug.

"Jadeyyy, I'm so glad we are having a slumber partyyyy."

Jade was having a hard time breathing and holding on to her car for support. Tori was trying hard to mute her snickers and tame her jealousy a bit. Jade never lets anyone hug her like that not even Cat for that matter but lately she's being well nice, as nice as Jade can be, and Tori couldn't help but wonder what would hugging Jade in a non-suffocating-you-to-death way would be like.

After Cat released Jade from her death-hug the latter righted herself and took her overnight bag out of the back seat.

"Thanks for the hug Kitty Cat now let's go have a sleepover."

"Yayy." Cat all but bounced inside her house with Tori and Jade following her.

They went up to Cat's room and decided to get their homework out of the way so they would have a more time for sleepovery things.

After the homework was done the three girls sat on Cat's bed with some snacks.

"Oh by the way thanks for inviting me Cat."

"Oh you're welcome Tori, actually it was Jade's idea. She asked me if you could come."

Tori almost choked on her own spit after hearing that.

"W-what? Jade y-you asked Cat if I could come over?"

Jade looked at Tori and saw something that looked a lot like hope in her eyes. Now normally she would be all for destroying anything positive in Tori's spirit but for the life of her she couldn't say anything mean.

"Well yeah I did but just because you were a vital part of why we decided on this sleepover anyway."

Tori didn't care why Jade invited her she just cared that she did. She felt like she could walk on cloud nine right now.

"Oh okay awesome I'm glad I'm invited. Now what's the thing that made you have a sleepover?"

Cat looked at Jade and saw her nodding at her. She thought that if Jade was sure that Tori would accept it she'd tell her because she trusts Jade.

"Well Tori remember when Jade told Trina that there was someone who was interested in dating her?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah what was that all about I mean who would willingly date my sister?"

Tori saw Jade shaking her head vigorously besides Cat and saw the latter getting a bit angry.

"I WOULD." Cat shouted at Tori.

For her part Jade tried to warn Tori but she wanted to see what Cat's reaction would be.

"W-what?" Tori asked dumbfounded. She must have heard wrong, there was no way she heard what she heard.

Cat realized what she said out loud and saw Tori's reaction so she calmed down and sighed.

"Listen Tori I… I like Trina very much she's sweet and adorable in her own way and kind and I want to take her out on a date. Are you okay with that?"

Tori blinked stupidly at Cat as if not understanding what she was saying. After about 10 seconds of staring, Jade had enough.

"Vega!"

Tori was startled out of her head by the sound of Jade's voice.

"Would you like to share with the class?" Jade was looking at her with knitted eyebrows and Cat was on the verge of crying.

"Oh no no no sweetie no I have no problem with anything you just said I promise, I promise." Tori jumped and landed beside Cat giving her a hug that rivals hers. The redhead accepted the hug and returned it. Even jade felt a little relieved.

Tori broke the hug. "Cat you know I love you and nothing will change that, you can talk to me about anything okay?" Cat nodded and said thanks.

"Why were you so shocked though?"

"Oh well you see this puts lunch and what Trina said to me earlier in a whole new perspective. You do realize that my sister likes you too right?"

Cat smiled so big that Tori was afraid her face would split. "Yeah Jadey told me she read her diary so she knew she liked me back. What did she say earlier?"

"Wait what? Trina doesn't have a di-"

Tori was cut off by Jade sitting on her lap.

"She said to tell you hi and to thank you again for letting her sit down beside you at lunch. Well now that that's settled why don't we begin our plans for your blind date with Trina Cat?"

Cat smiled and clapped her hands. "Yayy, I'll go get the paper and crayons."

Cat jumped off her bed and raced into the other room.

Tori on the other hand was in heaven.

'OMG Jade is touching me. OMG her butt is in my lap and her back is in my face. OMG I'm freaking out and my heart is about to implode I hope she can't hear it beat like crazy but I'm sure even a deaf person can hear it from across the street. WHY IS SHE NOT GETTING OFF? I CAN'T BE ACCOUNTED FOR WHAT MY HANDS MIGHT DO IF SHE STAYS ON MY LAP BUT I DON'T WANT HER TO GET OFF EVER.'

Jade turned around oblivious to her effect on the Latina. She saw that Tori had a dazed look on her face that was so red it would rival ketchup. Suddenly she realized where she was sitting and almost yelped. She all but flew off Tori's lap.

The latter seemed to wake up from her daze and looked so disappointed even Jade felt a little guilty but she was not there to encourage any of Tori's fantasies, not that the latter had any and that she wanted to, but to come up with a plan for Cat's blind date.

The redhead in question found what she was looking for and entered her room. She dumped her booty on the bed and opened a marker to write.

Tori shook off her new fantasies and disappointment and decided to focus on the mission, whereas Jade was trying hard not to think about how soft and comfortable Tori's lap was.

"Okay so now we need to plan the perfect blind date for Trina. Tori what are your sister's likes and dislikes?"

Most of the night was spent on the plans for a perfect blind date that will sweep Trina off her feet and into Cat's arms for sure.

By the time the plan was perfect it was 3 o'clock so the girls went to bed to get at least 3 hours of sleep before school tomorrow.

Cat of course slept on the bed while Jade and Tori had sleeping bags with them. Tori wanted to put hers close to Jade's but she feared the latter would get mad, plus if she did sleep talk she definitely didn't want Jade to hear anything she says, so she opted to stay as far out of the goth's hearing range as possible.

Jade saw that Tori placed her sleeping bag far away and if she was honest with herself she would admit that it kind of hurt but he wasn't honest so she shrugged it off and went to sleep.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was floating beside her body as is the norm as of late.

"Well let's see I have two choices because it's so late I have time for only one dream. Either check to see if Cat's dream is happy now which I believe it is judging by the smile on her face, or to continue the weird dream Tori was having last night."

In the end it wasn't hard to decide. Jade cared for Cat but she knew the girl is happy now and her curiosity was eating away at her. She needed to know why Tori made her the princess in her dreams.

Jade flew closer to Tori and saw the bubble pop up which means Tori is asleep.

"Well Tori let's see what role I play in your dreams."

Jade touched the bubble and went into the Latina's head.


	17. I...I...WHAT?

Jade landed in Tori's dream. She looked around and saw that she was in the same place as she was last time and even at the same moment.

"LONG LIVE PRINCESS JADE."

All the soldiers lowered their swords while André mounted his horse. They stood in formation and marched after André to where Jade suspects the castle was.

When they arrived at the castle André's horse was led to the stable after he dismounted it and the foot soldiers all dispersed to who knows where. Jade decided to go after André who was walking to the castle doors.

Jade followed until André entered the castle's throne room. She saw two thrones, one had a big crown on it and one had a smaller one. André continued advancing until he was in front of the steps of the thrones. Suddenly the doors to the left opened and two guards came in. Behind the two guards stood, to Jade's surprise but not so much, Jade's dad, the king.

King West sat on the throne and André immediately bent the knee.

"Ah my loyal knight André I trust you knocked that fiend knight Bucket down a peg or two?"

"Yes my King I stopped his advances short and sent him back to his wannabe kingdom."

"Excellent. Sinjin!"

Jade smirked when she saw Sinjin scrambling to her dream father's side wearing a servant's clothe. 'I swear everyone sees that kid as a lackey of some sort even he sees himself that way.' Jade shook her head a bit but then scoffed because she didn't feel sorry for people especially Sinjin. She didn't know what was making her feel this strange it was so out of character of her.

'…'

Jade's eyes widen. She's sure this has something to do with Cricket, she didn't know what but she'll be damned if she didn't find out.

Jade snapped out of her reverie when she saw Sinjin returning with someone following him.

Jade stared a bit at her dream self who was wearing a black dress. You would think that princesses would wear a poufy pink dress and chiz but no apparently Tori knew her so well that she knew Jade wouldn't adhere to the rules of dresses. Princess Jade was wearing a long black dress with white gloves, black heels and a crown. She was flanked by a knight whose armor was black much like dream Beck's was.

"Ah daughter, I'm happy to inform you that André has taken care of the pesky Bucket problem we had."

Jade snickered as she glanced at her knight. Even under the heavy armor Jade could sense that the knight was content with this news.

"I'm glad he's gone for now at least and hopefully he won't be a bother in the future. Not that I'm worried I know my knights will protect me always." Princess Jade smiled at André and the Black Knight beside her. André bowed his head and the Black Knight bent his knee and placed his fist on his heart.

"Always my princess, always."

Jade was a little surprised that the Black Night's voice was a little on the feminine side but it was also muffled because of the helmet so she couldn't be sure.

"Great let's all retire since the threat is gone. André we will throw a feast for you and your men today for your bravery and loyalty."

André bowed his head again. "Thank you my King."

"You're welcome. Black Knight please escort my daughter to her room and Jade you don't have to come to the party if you don't I know you hate parties."

"Thanks dad I'll think about it, André did save me from getting kidnapped after all."

André smiled a bit while still kneeling. "Thank you Princess."

"I should be thanking you brave knight please stand up."

André did just that, bowed and took his leave to prepare for tonight. Jade decided to follow her dream self to her room.

Princess Jade and the Black Knight made their way to what Jade assumed were her chambers. Jade was expecting the Black Knight to stay outside and guard the door or something but that didn't happen. He opened the door to the princess's chambers and went inside followed by said princess. Jade quirked a brow and followed them inside. She hovered on the bed where the Princess was sitting.

"Do you think Beck will try to kidnap you again?" the Black Knight asked the Princess. The latter shrugged.

"He can try but I'm sure he won't get close enough to do anything because André's protecting the castle and you, my brave knight, are protecting me." Dream Jade stood up from the bed and walked slowly towards her knight while the latter was backing away. Jade's eyebrows were slowly rising with every step her doppelganger took.

When the Black Knight's back hit the wall Dream Jade was right in front of him wearing a dangerous and sexy smirk.

"I would like to think that if I was ever captured by some miracle, you'll come riding in on your black steed and save me from the evil clutches of my captor."

The Black Knight seem to freeze in his place for a moment then he, unexpectedly, captured Dream Jade's wrists in his hands, much to the latter's surprise, and switched their positions. She now was the one being pinned to the wall.

Jade was almost floating through the two to know what the hell is happening. She's pretty sure knights are not supposed to do that and she's starting to doubt that this wasn't Beck in disguise.

Dream Jade was starring intensely at the slit where the knight's eyes are supposed to be. She doesn't look scared just a bit surprised by his actions.

"I will die before I let anyone lay a hand on you Jade, you can be sure of that." The knight was speaking and while Jade is now sure that he was not Beck she couldn't help but think that his voice is familiar.

"No one will even get close to striking distance of you before meeting my sword and his end. You are the reason I wake up every morning and the last thing I think of when I fall asleep and if I let someone kidnap you or hurt you in any way, then I would have failed my heart, failed you, and you know I hate failure. If they succeed in kidnapping you then I am undeniably dead-"

"Don't you dare." Dream Jade turns the tables on the Black Knight and pins him to the wall. "You do not get to go where I can't follow. If you die I can't live. I might be your reason to live but you are the reason I am alive and no matter what happens you can be certain that the moment your heart stops, mine will stop moments after."

The Black Knight embraced Princess Jade and she clung to him too.

'I'm not gonna cry nope not gonna.'

'Yes you are.'

'SHUT IT YOU'RE GONNA CRY.'

'Maybe.'

Jade rolled her eyes. She was itching to find out who was under that suit. She did have an inkling but she didn't want to neither acknowledge the possibility nor its repercussions.

"Jade please, never say something like that again I can't lose you not even if I was no longer in this life. I love you so much words fail phenomenally."

"I know! I love you too so much that even the thought of you ever dying shatters my heart."

Jade was so frustrated because one, she is never that cheesy seriously it's almost insulting how many grilled cheese sandwiches you can make from that line alone and two, she just wanted to be able to rip off the knight's helmet but she feared that her suspicions were going to come true and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Dream Jade and the knight embraced for a long time. When they separated they looked into each other's eyes. Well the Princess stared at the helmet.

"Please kiss me."

The Knight dropped his hand from Dream Jade's hips and lifted them to his helmet.

Jade was holding her breath, she knew that only one person was this cheesy and she's pretty sure she's going to be proven right but she didn't know if she wanted to be.

The Black Knight lifted his helmet and all of Jade's suspicions came to fruition.

Tori stood there with her helmet in her hands and a look of utter love and devotion on her face. She drops the helmet and held Princess Jade's face in her hands.

Jade was waiting for something to happen like all the times before but nothing happened. Dream Tori and Jade closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. Jade watched transfixed as they kissed so passionately she could feel it. Her mind was in disarray and her thoughts were in shambles but one thought seemed to repeat in her head: Dream Jade and dream Tori fit together perfectly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy this chapter R &R please.**

**No One’s POV**

Jade’s mind could not process what she was seeing but fortunately, or unfortunately, she didn’t have to because the next thing she knew she was staring at Cat’s bedroom ceiling with her alarm blaring. She blinked but she was still a little bit shocked about what she saw in Tori’s dream.

Tori and Cat were yawning and waking up. Jade shook her head and tried to shake off the stupor she was in but she still felt a little disoriented. The three girls went about their usual morning routine with the exception of waiting their turn to use Cat’s bathroom.

Of course Cat offered to let either of them go first but they told her no so she went in first. Tori and Jade were left alone in Cat’s room with Jade unable to look at Tori in the eyes.

Tori noticed that but she didn’t know what caused it. ‘Maybe because I didn’t put my sleeping back far enough from her and I actually talked in my sleep and she heard me and now she’s plotting my murder!’

Tori knew that if that were the case Jade would be more on the furious and loud side than on the distracted and silent side but she couldn’t help but be afraid of what Jade might’ve heard if she was sleep talking.

“You can use the bathroom next Jade I don’t mind.” Tori was offering not only out of actually offering because she knew Jade would go next regardless of her offering it or not but she wanted to say something to Jade just to gauge her sudden evasive mood.

Jade shook her head without looking at her. “It’s alright Tori you can have it next I’m good.” Jade’s voice was a bit distracted and subdued which alarmed Tori even if Jade said her name. She was about to drop her stuff and make Jade look at her in the eyes, because she frankly missed staring into them even when they were glaring at her, when Cat bounded into the room.

“Bathroom is free who wants to go next.”

“Vega’s next.”

Tori sighed and headed to the bathroom but she promised herself she would get to the bottom of Jade’s odd behavior.

Meanwhile Jade smiled at Cat. “So Kitty Kat, are you excited to sweep Trina off her feet?”

Cat skipped her way to the bed and then bounced on it. “Yeahh! I’m super excited I’m gonna woo the pants off her.”

“Literally?”

Cat tilted her head inquisitively trying to understand what Jade meant but when she did she blushed and giggled like mad. “Maybe.”

Jade smirked at Cat and high fived her. “Yes you will.” Cat was a mess of giddiness and giggles when Tori came back from her bathroom trip that she couldn’t help but smile.

When Jade heard Tori come in she grabbed her stuff and stood up to take her turn in the bathroom. She passed Tori on her way out and couldn’t stop herself from looking into the Latina’s eyes, which was a mistake on her part. Tori’s eyes were filled to the brim with concern and what Jade can now recognize without a doubt as unadulterated love and devotion. Jade’s heart skipped a couple of beats and she felt her knees start to buckled a bit, Tori saw that Jade was a bit unsteady on her feet so she threw her stuff on the ground and wrapped her arms around Jade as fast as she can to steady her.

Jade was now standing there with Tori’s arms wrapped around her steadying her. Cat was staring at them with mild surprise and curiosity.

Jade got a little of her hotheadedness back and raised her head to tell Tori off for touching her but when her eyes met the Latina’s she swore she was drowning in her eyes.

They stood there gazing into each other’s eyes and Cat swears she can see sparks between them. The tension was beginning to be a little suffocating so Cat cleared her throat which broke whatever spell was between her friends.

Jade snapped out of it, jerked out of Tori’s embrace and almost sprinted to the bathroom. Tori on the other hand was still reeling from what she just experienced with Jade.

The hope in her heart is growing and she was powerless to do anything about it, she was sure her heart is going to crash and burn because of it but she couldn’t help but hope.

She saw a lot of things in Jade’s eyes: confusion, longing, hesitation but what stood out was the little love she was sure she spotted in there. This love is what made the hope in her heart double and her resolve to make Jade hers skyrocket.

“Tori? What just happened?”

Tori snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Cat trying to find a suitable answer for her confused friend.

“Well Cat Jade almost tripped so I steadied her before she could fall.” Tori said while grabbing the stuff she dropped before.

“I know that but why were you staring into each other’s eyes like in those romantic movies? You looked like you were about to kiss. If I didn’t know you and Jade I would say there was a lot of tension between you two.” Cat asked and Tori was elated and worried at the same time. Elated because for an outsider her and Jade’s looked like a couple with unresolved sexual tension but she was worried that Cat might find out that she had feelings for Jade. Of course she knew Cat would be happy for her and accept her off the bat like she did her but that wasn’t the part that worried Tori, no the part that worried her was if Jade caught wind of her feelings if she told them to Cat. Whatever she hopes might be brewing between them would be squashed, so she opted to tell Cat a believable yet not completely true truth.

“What? No Cat listen don’t tell Jade I told you but you see she is still very hurt from what Beck did to her and I was with her when she confronted him. I saw that she looked a little sad this morning and when she tripped and I caught her she was looking very sad and I wanted to make it better but I knew Jade doesn’t let anyone especially me to hug her so I pretended to hold her steady and I tried to convey with my eyes that I’m here if she needs me.”

Tori took a breath after she got all this out in a long phrase. Whew lying is hard and intricate work and she hoped Cat believes her. Cat was looking a little sad herself. “Don’t worry; I’ll give Jady a very big hug when she returns.” Cat nodded resolutely and Tori smiled out of relief and love for how much Cat loves everyone.

**Jade’s POV**

Jade made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

‘CRICKETTTTT.’

**‘WHAT?’**

‘Don’t ‘what’ me you little squatter what the hell just happened in there?’

**‘You found out that you like Tori maybe just as much as she likes you?’**

‘Thatt… whatever it was, never happened to me in my life not even when I fell in love with Beck even though he was my first love I never fell for him this fast and this hard you better tell me what the hell is going on or I swear I will try every think of every damn trick in the book to make your stay in my brain a miserable one.’

**‘Listen kid I can’t tell you much but I really do not want to know what horrible stuff you can conjure up so I will tell you this and only this: my mission is a secret but it’s going well so far you just need to open your eyes and heart and see what’s right in front of you and everything will be back to normal before you know it. We are so close to our goal we will leave you be once it’s accomplished and that’s all I’ll say.’**

‘What the hell? What is your goal?’

‘Hello! Cricket you better answer me.’

**No One’s POV**

“UGH” Jade wanted to punch the mirror but she knew questions will be asked and she didn’t want to even look at anyone right now especially Tori. So she finished her routine and went to the bedroom whilst trying not to think about what transpired between her and Tori. She took two steps into the room but was knocked clean off her feet by a red head who was hugging her like she was the last bag of bibbles in the world.

“What the heck Cat? I thought you wanted to knock Trina off her feet not me.”

Cat giggled but stopped. “I will I promise but I had to give you a big hug because Tori told me that you were still hurt from what Beck did and that you were sad and that’s why she was trying to hug you earlier but she also told me not to tell you this. Oh! I’m sorry Tori!”

Cat and Jade looked at Tori who was facepalming but glad she didn’t tell Cat about her feelings for Jade. Tori looked at Cat. “It’s okay Cat I know you wanted to make Jade feel better.” She then stared into Jade’s eyes but found them unreadable. She sighs. “Hey Cat let Jade up or we’re going to be late for school.”

“Oh yay school time. I’ll prepare something for us to eat”

Cat jumped off Jade, took her stuff and scurried off to make some breakfast for them.

Jade still sat there staring at Tori with an unreadable expression.

Tori smiled a bit and walked closer to Jade. She extended a hand to help her stand up fully knowing that Jade will slap it away and say something sarcastic and frankly she could use some of normal Jade’s sarcasm right about now.

Jade stared at the offered hand and much to her, and to Tori’s surprise, took it and stood up.

When she was standing she didn’t let go of Tori’s hand. Both their hearts were beating erratically. Jade was feeling a strong sense of impulsiveness which is not like her at all. She was about to give in to it when Cat’s voice called them for breakfast.

Tori was about to get her hand back, not that she wanted to, but Jade squeezed it a little and leaned in.

Tori’s heart could only take so much and she swore her vision was swimming but Jade stopped just before their noses touched.

“Thank you, Tori. For everything.” Then Jade pecked her on the cheek , let go of the hand she held hostage and walked out of the room after gathering her belongings quickly.

Tori just stood there with her hand, cheek and heart humming. After a minute a stupid smile spread on her face which lasted until they got to school. Jade was aware that she put the smile of Tori’s face and it gave her warm feelings all over, which again was very unlike her.

**No One’s POV**

“Are you sure we should be accelerating her emotions like this?”

“Yes she would have eventually forgotten her boyfriend, fallen in love with her, and started being nice to almost everyone so why not speed up the process?”

“Hey you’re not the one sitting in her head and dealing with her chewing you out.”

“Just a little longer Cupid everything is going exactly as planned.”

“Remember do not come to me when things crash and burn understand?”

“Yes Santa.”

The spirits of love, dreams, Christmas and etc concluded their meeting.

“I still say it’s a bad idea who knows what accelerated emotions can do to a person.”

“Don’t worry we’ll stop it if it goes south, you worry too much Cupid.”

“And you worry far too little Sandman.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

The girls arrived at Hollywood Arts a little later than usual because they had to pick something up on their way. It was Tuesday so their first period was Sikowitz.

Jade, Cat and Tori stepped into the school and headed to Jade’s locker.

“Okay Kitty you know what to do and hurry classes start in 5 and be careful not to be spotted by her or anyone that could tell her.” Said Jade while opening her backpack and handing Cat a red rose with a beautiful envelope. Cat nodded her head fast, took the offered items and skipped her way to Trina’s locker.

“So I guess step 1: Cat puts rose and a date invitation in Trina’s locker is almost complete. What’s next?”

Jade pulled the piece of paper they made yesterday out and glanced at it. “Well we need Trina to say yes before w can proceed with step 2 which is wardrobe.”

“Great! I’m going to get my books out of my locker wanna meet me there when you’re done with yours?” Tori knew she was pushing her luck because Jade made it pretty clear on numerous occasions that they were not friends but after what happened with them these last few days, especially today, she wanted to take some new chances even if it will backfire on her.

Jade thought about saying no for a second but she though what the heck it won’t hurt to be nice to Tori for a bit. If she were honest she didn’t feel like causing Tori any sadness or pain it just didn’t make her happy anymore.

“Sure Tori I’ll meet you in a bit after I get my stuff.”

Tori was a bit surprised but she was so happy that Jade was treating her like a friend that she almost did a happy dance right there. Almost. She didn’t want Jade to murder her or worst change her mind.

“Okay I’ll see you in a bit.”

Jade nodded her head and turned to open her locker while Tori headed to her locker.

Cat came after 2 minutes and stood beside Jade and stuck an upward salute pose. “Mission accomplished Jadey. Items delivered.” She couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore and giggled, to her surprise Jade giggled with her. “Good work soldier.”

Cat and Jade kept giggling for a few more seconds then Jade closed her locker and started walking to Tori’s locker.

“Come on let’s see if Tori’s done so we won’t be late to class.”

They walked to Tori’s locker and saw that her head was inside it. She was getting her books.

Cat winced and waited for Jade to yell and scare Tori as is the norm.

Jade was getting ready to open her mouth and scare the Latina but when she thought about last time and how the girl freaked out she stopped and decided not to. Jade frowned because this was kind of her favorite thing to do because it’s ridiculous how Tori sticks her whole head into her locker, it wasn’t that big she can find whatever she wanted in it easily but it seems like every time Jade passed Tori’s locker most of the time her head was stuck in it and all of those times she was scared shitless by Jade screaming.

Jade narrowed her eyes and began to doubt that Tori does it on purpose but she discarded the idea, who in their right mind wants to be scared?

“Tori?” Cat called out to Tori because she saw that the Latina wasn’t moving she just had her head in her locker so she thought she was asleep. Cat was very surprised that Jade didn’t scare Tori as she would usually it was like her favorite pastime but she shrugged it off a lot of weird stuff are happening these days.

Tori removed her head from her locker slowly and smiled a bit. “Oh hey Cat how did the thing go?”

“It went without a hitch.”

Tori nodded and looked at Jade. She heard them both coming and was waiting for the inevitable ‘VEGA’ to come from Jade but it never did. Tori knew that no matter what Jade was doing or what mood she was in, she never ever passed an opportunity to make her jump in this situation, ever. Tori did this on purpose, she knew it was stupid but she liked being Jade’s center of attention even if it is for a minute and to be screamed at. Tori started to seriously doubt that something was wrong with Jade but she didn’t know what.

“What are you looking at?” Jade said scowling at Tori because she was looking at her like she was broken.

“Nothing, nothing let’s go or we’ll be late.” Tori hurried and said to both of them. Jade took the lead and they followed.

When they entered the class everyone was in their respective seats and there were three last vacant seats for them and one of them was beside Beck. Cat and Tori saw this and hurried to take it before Jade sat there without noticing. Jade on the other hand stopped them both with a hand on their shoulders and sat in chair beside Beck.

Beck stared wide-eyed at Jade who sat on the chair beside him and scooted his chair as far as it can go without him physically being outside.

Jade smirked and started sat more comfortably on her chair. Tori and Cat smiled at each other and took the rest of the vacant chairs.

The rest of the classes until lunch went smoothly. The last bell before lunch rang and the gang headed out to their table after ordering their lunch. Sinjin joined them too and everyone seemed okay with that.

Jade sat between Tori and Cat and the former still can’t believe Jade was acting this friendly to her. She literally could not believe it and she was starting to get worried about her friend slash frenemy slash future wife but there was really nothing she could do except actually ask her what’s wrong and she didn’t think Jade would take that well no matter how nice she’s being.

Jade on the other hand was a million miles away. She’s still processing the kiss between her and Tori in the Latina’s dream but something was buzzing in her mind like an annoying fly. She actually wanted to forgive Beck for what he’s done because she actually understood why he did it.

Jade was freaking out. She was 100000% sure that if Beck had cheated on her before she gained these abilities that he would probably be in a basement somewhere tied up and strapped to some kind of medieval torturing device maybe the one that ripped people in half by pulling on their legs and hands. She would never in a million years forgive Beck for what he did let alone consider his point side of the story because she considered cheating an unforgivable act and she hates cheaters.

“Hey guys I’ll be right back I need to go to the bathroom.”

“But Jade you barely touched your food. Are you okay do you want me or Cat to come with you?”

Jade was about to say something very rude to Tori but she realized that the latter was worried about her and her heart started beating faster. _‘Are you kidding me!’_

“Um n-no thanks Tori I won’t be long.”

Tori furrowed her brows but nodded. Jade sent a little smile her way and took off.

“Yo what’s up with Jade?”

“I don’t know Andre she’s been acting weird for a couple of days maybe I should follow her-“

“TORIIIIIII, TORIIIIIIIII.”

Trina was parting people left and right while running at top speed to reach her sister.

Tori stared wide eyed at Trina who was making her way to her like a wrecking ball.

“TORIIIIIII.”

“YES TRINA what? For God’s sake I’m like in front of your do you have to shout.”

“SORRY BUT I’M SO EXCITEDDD… Oh hey Cat.” Trina calmed down after seeing Cat and smiled at her. Cat smiled back and waved.

“Hey Trina! How are you and what are you yelling about?”

“Oh… uh… Well you see… funny thing.” ‘ _Come on brain focus you’re doing this to forget her and her perfect laugh and cute simples and delectable lips—ookaaayyyy.’_

Trina shook her head a bit. “Ahem so guess what, not that it’s any surprise I am awesome and talented, but someone placed a rose and an envelope in my locker today.”

Cat and Tori smiled, and Cat was loving the way Trina glowed.

“Really what does the letter say?”

“Listen to this: Hello gorgeous Trina I have been pining for you from afar but I finally had the guts to ask so I’m hoping you will not turn me down. I want to take you on a, hopefully first of many, date that you will remember for the rest of your life. The details will come to you from anywhere and anyone so keep your eyes and ears open. Until we meet face to face my darling I bid you goodbye for now.

Yours Forever

KK.”

Everyone on the table was wide-eyed and shocked that someone would write something this romantic to Trina except of course Cat and Tori. Cat was dying to know what Trina thought of the letter so she asked her. “So what did you think of the letter? I’m pretty sure whoever wrote it must have spent a lot of time doing so-”

Tori elbowed Cat a little. “Yeah she meant what is your opinion on the writing style I felt it was kind of cheesy what do you think?”

Cat narrowed her eyes at Tori, she spent a good two hours on that letter and Tori herself said that it was great and that her sister will love it.

Tori looked at Cat and winked so Cat realized that she was trying to help her because her question for Trina was a little too invested.

Trina looked like she was floating on air. “No it’s perfect.” ‘Well it would’ve been perfect if Cat had written it but you can’t get anything you want in life even if you are as gorgeous and talented as I am.’

“Well I’m happy for you sis and I hope you will like whoever wrote that letter.”

“Yeah Trina good luck on your date that person sounds interesting. Maybe you’ll have a lot of fun and it will be the best date you ever had in you-oof”

Tori elbowed Cat again and stared pointedly at her. Trina didn’t notice the action because she was busy frowning at what Cat said. Now she wasn’t exactly a dreamer but she had hoped that Cat would feel a little bit jealous or sad at the prospect of her getting red roses and dating someone but it looked like Cat was happy that she was dating and that made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

“Yeah? Uh thanks Cat… Your support means a lot. Well bye.” Trina was crushed inside but then she thought if someone had went to all this trouble to hide a rose and an envelope in her locker then he must mean it. So she decided to give this person a real chance and to try to forget Cat no matter how hard the decision was, she then walked away feeling a tiny bit better. Tori winced at how crushed Trina looked but she knew she will be ecstatic when she’ll find out who was the author of the letters.

Everyone was looking at them with questioning glances but they just shrugged and continued eating.

**Meanwhile**

Jade made way to the girls bathroom, she had heard Trina and her outburst but she didn’t care at the moment she’ll ask Cat for the details later but right now she really needed to be alone.

She opened the door and yelled “alright everyone out you have 10 seconds to finish whatever you’re doing, ONE.” And by the time Jade reached 7 the bathroom was clear. She smirked because ‘she still got it’ then she locked the door and walked to the sink to wash her face.

‘I am so confused my brain is like a bee hive. Would you have anything to do with that Cricket?’

**‘Um… if I said yes would that make it better?’**

‘Nope, it would just make it your fault.’

**‘Listen I’m sorry I know things are confusing right now but this is all for your own good trust me.’**

‘Trust you? I don’t even know who or what you are and believe me if you were in someone else’s brain they would be popping pills like crazy to make you shut up. Now I’m not most people but I am human in the end and I need answers now please spill I can only take this confusion so much.’

**‘Well you see telling you what’s going on will be counterproductive you just need to go with it and stop fighting us every step of the way. All you are feeling right now is within you we didn’t magic anything you’re feeling right now out of air but on your own it would’ve taken you decades to process and arrive at what you are feeling now.’**

‘Wait a minute you mean to tell me that my feelings and thoughts are in some way fast forwarded so I would feel now what I will feel in the future?’

**‘… You were not supposed to know that but yes that’s what’s happening so I guess enjoy the ride? Bye!’**

Words could not describe the way Jade was feeling right now but fury is definitely the strongest emotion though. Jade was red faced, panting and wearing the tiles back and forth. Raving was just an added bonus.

“WHY YOU LITTLE TALKING GODDAMN INSECT I WILL CUT YOU IF I EVER CATCH YOU AND I WILL CATCH YOU. YOU’RE MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS WHO DOES THAT WHO ARE YOU!!”

Her rant continued and she became angrier and angrier.

**Meanwhile**

A group of students then walked out on the patio while saying that someone was yelling in the bathroom and Tori jumped from her seat and ran to the bathroom.

**Back to Jade**

**‘JADE YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN.’**

“CALM DOWN??? I’LL SHOW YOU CALM, I’LL SHOW YOU HOW CALM YOU’LL BE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU OHHH SO CALM WILL YOU BE WHEN I WRING YOUR NECKK!!”

**‘JADE PLEASE YOU’RE LOSING CONTROL. S I need help we are losing control we need to abort.’**

“WHO THE FUCK IS S? IS HE THE ONE WHO’S DOING THIS TO ME? IS HE YOUR ACCOMPLICE? I WILL SKIN YOU BOTH ALIVE AND I’LL-“

“Jade? Jade why are you screaming and why is the door locked? Jade answer me please open up.”

Jade shook her head and stared at the locked door. Tori was calling her and begging her to open the door. Her rage subsided almost instantly and she went to open the door.

“Jade oh my goodness are you okay? People came to the patio saying they heard screaming and yelling from the girls bathroom so I came to see if you’re okay and-“

Jade grabbed Tori by the wrist, yanked her into the bathroom and then locked the door behind them. Tori was a bit worried that Jade will yell at her but she wouldn’t be so against it because then Jade would have been back to normal.

Jade turned to Tori and looked at her. Tori looked back confused but then Jade let go of her wrist and tackled her into the wall. Jade’s face was so close to Tori’s that the latter could feel Jade’s breath on her lips.

Jade’s eyes were very intense and Tori could see a fair amount of attraction, a little bit of lust but what surprised her the most and frankly made her a bit scared was the feral look Jade had in her eyes. It was like the goth had no control over what she was doing.

Jade on the other hand had no idea what made her push Tori into the wall and did not know where the intense feeling of wanting to kiss the Latina had come from, she just knew that she had to taste the other girl’s lips or she will explode.

Jade was leaving Tori no choice in the matter she trapped the Latina with her body and was pinning her wrists tightly to the wall. Tori tried to struggle but Jade was really strong. She wanted this, God knows that she did, but not like this. Jade wasn’t acting normal she could see it in her eyes so Tori continued to struggle. “Jade stop I don’t want this let me go.” But Jade wasn’t even listening to Tori or she was actually but she wasn’t in control of her body.

The goth was closing in slowly and Tori turned her head trying to get loose and Jade was about to pin her wrists to the top of her head so she could turn her face when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

That seemed to snap Jade out of her trance and made her let go of Tori so fast the Latina almost fell to the floor.

Jade was backing away while looking wide-eyed at Tori and at her hands like she couldn’t believe what she did.

“Jade it’s okay you didn’t do anything the bell rang and you snapped out of it, it’s okay I’m okay.”

Jade was shaking her head fast. “What if the bell hadn’t rang Tori? What if I forced you to kiss me? I…I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to… I don’t know what came over me… I…”

Tori walked over to Jade and looked in her eyes. She saw remorse, confusion and sadness which were foreign emotions to Jade. Tori knew Jade was not okay so she decided she will be there for her no matter what happens.

“I forgive you it’s okay, I’m okay, you’re going to be okay.” Tori did not hesitate and drew Jade into a hug. Jade didn’t even try to protest or struggle she just melted into Tori and started crying her heart out.

Tori did not know what to do for Jade never cried in front of her except some crocodile tears but she kept holding her and vowed to help her however she can. 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Tori stood there holding Jade until the latter stopped crying entirely. They missed their class but neither had the energy to care about that.

Only when Jade started to loosen the hug did Tori slowly let go of her. Jade was hesitant to let go but she knew they couldn’t stand all day in the bathroom because someone was bound to use it eventually and she didn’t want anyone seeing her like this.

Tori wanted to ask Jade what happened so badly but she figured Jade would either tell her when she wanted to or she will act like nothing happened. Jade looked up at Tori, smiled a bit, squeezed her and then let go to wash her face.

Tori’s heart constricted painfully at the sight of an utterly confused and defeated Jade. She didn’t know what was wrong with her but she was determined to find out even if the pointy end of Jade’s scissors ended up in her thigh.

Jade finished making her appearance look not like a train wreck and turned to Tori. “Hey Tori thanks for understanding… and being here. If it wasn’t for you I would’ve probably cut every trash can my sight to shreds. Plus I hope you can forgive me for what I almost did because I sure as hell won’t forgive myself.”

By now the sappiness of her words no longer surprised Jade, she knew that they were the words she always wanted to say but couldn’t because she never wanted to be perceived as weak. She hid everything under a layer of gankiness and rudeness so no one would see her as vulnerable and take advantage of that. She knew all of this of course but she wasn’t the one to break that dam of her own free will, it was the thing in her head and his accomplices who have done so. She didn’t like it but she was powerless to stop it and that made the anger inside her grow.

Tori was staring at Jade with her mouth open. Okay Jade has done so many weird things these past few days but she never ever showed this much vulnerability. If she was honest she just wanted to slap Jade because this isn’t her, this isn’t the girl she’s in love with and she didn’t know how to fix her. Now don’t get her wrong she loved this side of Jade but she can see that the other girl was not doing all of this because she wanted to, which is weird if you think of it but she can feel something was definitely wrong with the goth so she decided to try and get Jade to trust her more.

“Jade I told you I forgive you.”

“But why though? Why did you forgive me? I practically assaulted you and made you do something you didn’t want to do. I’d be furious with me, hell I am furious with me.”

Tori’s eyes softened, she approached Jade who had a vulnerable and apologetic look in her eyes and touched her face with both hands. “I know you didn’t mean to do that okay. I can’t explain it but you had a look in your eyes like you were not in full control of your body. Listen you don’t have to explain anything to me but I want you to know that I won’t abandon you no matter what you do alright? I’m here for you Jade as long as you want me to be.”

Jade’s eyes were misty almost on the verge of crying again but she pushed the tears away and crashed her body to Tori’s. The Latina barely stayed upright but gave as much passion to the hug as she received. She knew that when Jade sorted through what’s happening to her these little gestures of affection will cease so she will take what she can get.

After a minute they separated. “I don’t know about you but I’m not in the mood for anymore classes, what do you say we ditch and we can pick Cat up when classes end?”

Normally Tori was not into ditching school because she loved it here but she knew she would do anything for Jade so she nodded without hesitation.

Jade smiled and decided to be bold so she held her hand out. Tori’s eyes widened but she reached out immediately and held Jade’s hand. Jade and Tori were now looking at each other smiling and after what seemed like an eternity Jade shook her head and led Tori to the door. They walked hand in hand until they arrived at Jade’s car.

Jade opened the door for Tori whom almost swooned by Jade being a gentlewoman. Then they were off to God knows where but Tori didn’t care as long as she was with Jade.

Jade was feeling surprisingly calm and content which is weird especially after what happened back there but she was starting to piece a couple of things together like why she was given this new power and its annoying side effects but she wasn’t really sure. She was sure of one thing though, being close to Tori made all the buzzing and confusion lessen to a negligible extent.

They spent the rest of the day having lunch at one of Jade’s favorite restaurants which Tori loved, sneaking into an early movie to which Tori reminded Jade that her father was a cop but was not really worried and to Tori’s surprise going to a pet shelter to play with the animals and bring them food.

“Jade how come I didn’t know you visited and gave food to a pet shelter every week?”

“No one knows Tori not even Beck, I have a reputation to keep. You’re special Vega so be proud.” Jade winked and swore that Tori’s blush and smile lit the whole place up.

Tori took a deep breath. “Uh so Jade … speaking of Beck?” Tori winced because she didn’t like to bring up Beck when Jade is so happy but she had to know how Jade was feeling about the whole issue and if maybe that’s the reason she’s been acting so weird lately.

Jade closed her eyes and sighed. “Tori I swear, what Beck did? I’m so over it it’s not even funny. I mean to tell you the truth, and this is really confusing to me, I might be even considering maybe, possibly forgiving him for what he’s done-“

“Wait WHAT?”

“I know, I know hear me out I’m not saying that I will ever forget what he did, all I’m saying is that I might, not yet thought, forgive him for it because as much as it pains me to say this I haven’t really been the best girlfriend in the world. I might even have been one of the worst so I can’t exactly blame him for what he’s done after what I’ve been putting him thro-“

SMACK

Everyone in the shelter went silent even the puppies. Jade was staring wide eyed at Tori with her hand on her red cheek and Tori was scowling in disbelief not only because of what Jade was saying but that she had the guts to slap Jade on the cheek.

Jade on the other hand was flabbergasted. She considered taking her scissors out to stab Tori in the face for a second but it was gone the next and all she felt like doing was bawling like a baby, not because it hurt but because it was Tori who had hit her, she decided to hold the tears for now.

“Tori? Why did you… How could you… Why?” Jade felt so overwhelmed by the different feelings that were coursing through her body in that moment that she couldn’t keep tabs on them, her brain reminded her of an overloading computer that was about to flash the blue screen of death.

When Tori saw the crushed look in Jade’s eyes her heart felt like someone was stabbing it repeatedly and it hurt like hell but she was not going to back down or apologies.

“Jade! Usually I’m all about forgiving and forgetting what people do to me and everything that happened between us, especially earlier, is a prime example of that but that’s not how you would react to anything like what Beck did and you know it. What’s going on Jade? Normally you would never even consider giving Beck a second look nor even acknowledging his existence if he cheated on you but now you’re saying that you might consider forgiving him? Who are you? You’re not the Jade I know. Did something happen? Did aliens kidnap you and brainwashed you or something because what you’re on about now is not you.”

By the end of that speech Tori was so many different shades of red and the puppies were all quivering on a corner. Jade was staring at Tori like she slapped her, which she did, but with none of the sadness just the surprise.

“Excuse me ladies you are scaring the animals could you take the row you’re having outside please.” The manager of the shelter did not look happy so Tori took the still speechless Jade’s wrist and dragged her outside after sending an apologetic look to the manager.

Once outside Tori kept dragging Jade to her car and turned to face her.

“Well do you have anything to say at all?” Tori was getting frustrated because Jade kept starring at her with a surprised look that was bordering on blankness for a bit and without uttering anything.

Tori then sighed and placed her hands on Jade’s arms rubbing them. “Look Jade I’m sorry if the slap hurt or surprised you but I am not apologizing for slapping you I needed you to snap out of whatever was making sprout all of this nonsense, and listen if the break up with Beck is bothering you this much I’m pretty sure I can help you two get back together if he promises he will never cheat again.” Saying this was tearing Tori up inside but she wanted her Jade back and she wanted her happy even if it was with Beck.

Jade was not responding at all she was now just staring blankly at Tori. The latter waved her hand in front of Jade’s face but she got nothing.

“Jade?”

Suddenly Jade moved out of Tori’s arms and started to walk mechanically to her car.

“Jade, wait.” Tori couldn’t catch Jade before she closed the door to the driver’s seat so she sped around to get into the passenger seat so that Jade wouldn’t leave her here.

Tori got in and closed the door just as Jade put the car in drive.

Tori was now officially panicking. Jade still had a vacant look in her eyes; she was driving the car like she was on autopilot and she wasn’t responding to anything Tori was saying. She didn’t want to touch her because she was afraid to startle her and making them hit a tree or something.

After 10 minutes of Tori screaming Jade’s name and the latter driving like a robot, the car parked and stopped. Tori realized that they were in Hollywood Arts’ parking. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car thinking Jade wanted to get out too so they would wait for Cat as was planned and maybe then Jade would tell her what the hell is going on but to her surprise the minute she closed the door Jade turned the ignition on again and sped out of the parking.

“JADE WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

Tori ran after the car for a bit then stopped because she knew she can’t outrun a car but she was now super mega panicking. The last bell rang then and Tori decided to wait for Cat and Andre and Robbie to tell them what happened just now with Jade maybe they’ll have an insight or at least tell her something that will calm her nerves a little bit.  

“Hey chica didn’t know you were into playing hooky.”

“Yeah Tori how come you skipped class?”

Cat, Andre and Robbie walked up to Tori but then they saw the look on her face and knew something was not right.

“Tori what happened why do you look like you’ve been in a horror movie? Wait did Jade take you to watch one of the many horror movies she has?”

Tori shook her head and told them everything that happened after she and Jade ditched.

“And then she started the car and flew out of the driveway.”

All of them were sporting concerned and shocked looks especially Cat.

“Maybe she was really shocked when you slapped her I mean I’m shocked that you managed that, of course not as shocked as to hear that Jade is considering forgiving Beck but still shocked. I agree Jade doesn’t sound like herself at all but don’t worry chica I’m sure Jade will be back to her old self in no time, she must still be hung up on what Beck did or something.”

“Yeah Tori that’s all it is maybe she’s a little insecure about why Beck cheated on her at least that’s what I got from what you told us she said to you.”

“Yeah, maybe she’s sprouting a conscience and it’s putting an unusual pressure on her brain ha!”

Tori grabbed Rex by his head and threw him across the parking lot.

“REX.”

“Don’t worry Tori, Jady is tough she’ll get over it.”

“I know Cat but maybe she really needs help or something? I’m really worried about her.”

“Then how about we go see her after we finish our homework?”

“How are we going to get there, neither one of us has a car.”

“Well I do but I’m not going to able to drive you I need to take grandma to her doctor’s appointment.

“Maybe I can ask Trina to give us a ride? I mean she’s still on a high from the letter.”

Cat giggled. “Yeah let’s ask her. Later Andre.”

“Bye ladies and tell me how it goes yeah!”

“Okay”

**Meanwhile**

Sandman was flying so fast he crashed into the doors of the hall. Stumbling inside screaming:

“We screwed up, we screwed up badly, we screwed up, and did I mention WE SCREWED UP?”

“I told you not to come to me when you screw up.”

“I’m sorry Santa but we don’t know what to do, we accelerated her emotions so fast that her brain and heart couldn’t process anything at all anymore and she just snapped. Now her emotions are locked up tight and she’s like a shell that can’t do anything on her own. Cupid has taken control of her motor functions and is driving her home after he dropped her friend off but we have no idea how to turn her emotions back on you’ve got to help us please.”

Santa could feel a headache coming on; he squeezed the corner of his eyes with his thumb and index fingers and sighed.

“You never listen to what I say why should I help you?”

“Because we were helping her realize that she doesn’t love that cheating boy but that girl she keeps bullying how is this not a good excuse?”

“Because she would have eventually found out!”

“Yeah she would after maybe 10 years then it would’ve been too late.”

“Why are you so invested in a mortal’s life?”

“Because I saw what was in the girl’s dreams, I saw how badly she wanted that girl even when she was treating her like dirt. Cupid saw the love in her heart, it was one of the strongest loves he has ever seen and when he looked in the other’s heart he saw a glimmer of that love too. They are soulmates and it was inevitable that they end up together so we thought we would spare them the heartbreaks and give them a helping hand.”

“Yes congratulations now we have a human shell on our hands that knows that something is controlling her and her emotions like a puppet which could lead to our exposure, the thing that I specifically warned you about in the first place, and a confused girl who doesn’t know what the heck happened to the person she fell in love with.”

“I know we screwed up but we can still salvage this if you help us please.”

Santa sighed again and stood up. “Alright I’ll see what I can do.”


	21. Chapter 21

Sandman and Santa raced to Jade’s house to see what was going on. They entered Jade’s room and found Cupid flying to and fro while murmuring under his breath while Jade, or her body to be more specific, was lying very still on her bed like just like in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Sandman winced and shot a pleading look to Santa who was pinching his eyes in frustration.

  
“Cupid would you like to enlighten me on what happened?”

  
Cupid jumped and turned around only to tremble a bit when he saw Santa.

  
“S-Santa hiiii what’s up how fortunate that you wanted to visit us right at this moment, would you like a tour-“

  
“Cut the crap Cupid and tell me what happened now.” Santa was not so slowly losing his patience. He was glaring fiercely at Cupid and latter has begun shrinking, literally.

  
“Well you see… uhm… funny story actually you’re gonna laugh so hard when I tell you I mean maybe not now but I’m pretty sure we will laugh about it in the futu- Holy!” Cupid ducked out of the way of a candy cane rocket flying towards his head. “Alright, okay! We accelerated Jade’s emotions so fast that they overlapped and the only thing that was keeping her a bit sane was her hanging out with Tori so when Tori slapped her, her emotions grew so confusing and murky that her brain shut off as a mechanism to protect itself, so the best explanation I can come up with right now is that she’s in an emotional coma that renders her a prisoner in her own mind please don’t kill me!” During the rant Cupid was shrinking regularly and by the end of it he was pea sized with his arms on his head shivering.

  
Santa was trying very hard not to shoot Sandman and Cupid again and he wasn’t even trying to hide that fact. “Alright you two I can’t list the amount of trouble you are in right now but you better believe I will enjoy the I told you so’s later but right now we have to find a way to fix this young girl before she stays like this forever.”

  
Sandman and Cupid were standing in front of Santa with their eyes lowered and shoulders slumped. They knew they had done a lot of wrong things but they were willing o do anything to make it right.

  
Meanwhile

  
“Trina can you wait here please I’m going to check on Jade. Cat, do you want to come with me or stay here?”

  
Cat thought about it a bit but decided to go with Tori in case she blurted to Trina that she was the mystery admirer.

  
“No I’ll come too Tori.”

  
Trina felt sad at that because she always wanted to be close to Cat, that was the main reason she accepted giving them a ride to the wicked witch West’s house but then again she was relieved because she wants to try and forget Cat so having her sitting in her car alone with her was not a good way to do that.

  
“I’ll wait here don’t be long.”

  
“Thanks sis.”

  
Cat felt a little bad about leaving Trina in the car alone but she was a little worried about Jade so Trina will have to wait.

  
“Thank you Trina.”

  
“Wha-Oh anything for yo-I mean anytime Cat.” Trina was hitting herself repeatedly in her head and Cat almost couldn’t stop the giggle that was bubbling up from Trina’s response. Even Tori who was worried sick about Jade smiled a bit.

  
Tori and Cat went to knock on Jade’s door but found it open. They looked at each other in worry and picked up their pace to Jade’s room.

  
Meanwhile

  
“Okay her brain is refusing to relax and I’m at a loss of what to do. Santa do you have any ideas?”

  
Santa was not looking at Sandman but was scowling at the door.

  
“Cupid when you entered the house did you remember to shut the door?”

  
Cupid was about to say yes but then he froze, he forgot to close the door. Santa looked at him and sighed. “Everyone hide now!”

  
The Guardians all shrank. Sandman hid in Jade’s black hourglass, Cupid his in her scissor’s collection and Santa hid on a high shelf. They were all observing from their hideouts.

  
Tori and Cat entered Jade’s room and rushed to her side of the bed when they saw her.

  
“Oh my God she looks so pale what happened to her?”

  
“I don’t know she doesn’t have a fever and her heart rate is normal. Let’s try waking her.” Tori shook Jade for a bit but she didn’t respond.

  
“Jade! Jade come on wake up you’re freaking us out. Jade please wake up.” Tori was almost in tears because Jade’s face was so pale it was almost ghost like.

  
“Do you think we should call an ambulance or something?”

  
Santa waved his hands to catch the attention of the other two and signed to cupid to change the girls’ minds about the ambulance. Cupid nodded and went to work.

  
“Yeah Cat I think it’s best if we call an ambu-wait.” Tori blinked owlishly for a second. “No you know what we should let her rest for a bit maybe she’s tired?” Tori was feeling a little funny but she was convinced that it was the best course of action.

  
“What? But Tori look at her she looks-what?” Cat blinked a bit rapidly for a moment. “No you’re right I think she just looks tired. How about we leave her be and ask her how she is at school tomorrow. If she doesn’t come to school then we’ll come back here and call an ambulance, what do you think.” Cat was also feeling kind of funny but she just shrugged it off.

  
Santa nodded his head and signed to Cupid to get them out of here.

  
“Maybe we should go to our own houses now.”  
“Yeah I think that would be best for now. Let’s leave Jade to rest and we will hopefully see her tomorrow.”

  
Cat and Tori automatically walked out of Jade’s room and back to Trina’s car to go to their homes.

  
The Guardians then reappeared in their full height.

  
“Good at least you didn’t screw that up too.” Cupid smiled sheepishly and approached Jade’s body.

  
“Is she in the realm of ghosts now? Can she enter anyone’s dream? Is she even conscious right now?”

  
“Hold up Cupid, no she isn’t because her brain is keeping her in a tight prison. No she can’t because she isn’t conscious. Until we coax the brain to give her at least a small leeway she will stay stuck in there.” Sandman knitted his eyebrows in thought. “I think I know of a way to soften her brain’s tight hold on her consciousness but the only thing that will do is free her spirit so it may roam the land of dreams again, I do not know yet how to return her to her body.”

  
Cupid and Santa nodded at Sandman and told him to proceed.

  
Sandman placed his hand on Jade’s forehead and closed his eyes. He went inside her brain, deep within the hardly used parts. He found a vault that was labeled buried and opened it just enough to get his hand through. When he was done retrieving what he came for he closed the vault again and made his way to the memories part of the brain.

  
When he arrived at the memory center he saw all of Jade’s memories. The most recent ones are from the first time she ever used her powers till the pet shelter where she shut down. The memories were hazy at best and very jumbled.

  
Sandman pushed his sleeves up, cracked his neck and got to work. He rearranged the memories in their right order and placed the ones he got from the vault in their right order. After about 5 minutes all the memories were back into their right time slots and the ones the brain buried were back also.

  
He came out of Jade’s head and shook his head to clear it.

  
“What did you do?”

  
“I retrieved the memories of Tori that Jade repressed like her feelings and certain moments because it made her think about her friend in a different light and she didn’t want that. I fixed her memories and made her remember the times she repressed. The brain should give a little because it has new information to process now and that would give Jade her consciousness back but only in the ghost world. We still need to rearrange her emotions because they are so very jumbled.”

  
“Yes I wonder why.”

  
“No need for that Santa we already admitted it was our fault, now please help us we have fix her before school tomorrow.”

  
Santa sighed and prepared himself to help this mentally distraught young woman. “Place the barrier.”

  
Meanwhile

  
“NO TORI ALIENS DIDN’T BRAINWASH ME AND DID YOU REALLY JUST SLAP ME?” Jade was looking around furiously for Tori but then she realized that Tori was not here and she was floating outside her house.

  
“What the hell is going on? How am I here?”

Jade was feeling nothing but a anger. It was like she was void of emotion except for that angry feeling. She shook her head and descended to her house but when she got to the door of her room she hit something solid. “What the?”

  
Jade tried and tried again but she couldn’t get through to her room.

  
“What is going on. CRICKETTTT!! ARE YOU INSIDE WITH MY BODY? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW.”

  
Cupid sighed. “What should I do?”

  
“Tell her you will explain later but now something happened and you don’t have time to explain.”

  
Cupid nodded and went to face the music.  
He stopped at the other side of the door.

  
“Jade.”

  
“Cricket! Open up now!”

  
“No listen Jade I promise I will explain everything in the morning but please go wander around until then something happened and we are trying to fix it.”

  
“Oh well excuse me if I don’t believe a thing that can screw up my brains and is telling me to wait on an explanation that will come in 12 hours.”

  
“I know you feel violated and confused right now but please I can’t let you in because it will make it worse on your body and I promise I will explain everything now please keep yourself busy until morning. You have my word you will know everything.”

  
Jade was mad but she didn’t really have a choice in the matter. “Fine but if I don’t get answers in the morning you will be very sorry Cricket.”

  
“Got it, thank you.”

  
Jade huffed but decided to let it go for now. She really wanted to see what Tori was doing because she has no recollection of what happened to her after Tori slapped her.

  
She flew to Tori’s house and since it was still 6 o’clock the Latina won’t be sleeping but Jade just wanted to see her. Tori gave her comfort for some odd reason.

  
When she got to Jade’s house she saw Tori and Trina sitting on the couch. Tori was telling Trina about the previous night and today minus the envelope and Cat’s surprise.

  
“So she was telling me all about how she understood why Beck cheated on her and that she was willing to forgive him-“

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“Yeah! My words exactly and she was berating herself about being a bad girlfriend and then I just had to slap her because she was starting to scare me.”

  
“I would’ve punched her in the nose frankly. I may not like Jade but I know her enough to say that something is not right.”

  
“Yes and I explained why I hit her and chiz but she just shut off. She had a blank look on her face and was staring right through me, it was very unsettling.”

  
“Yeah and? She must have said something I mean come on you hit her for God’s sake which I commend you for.”

  
“Har har, and no she didn’t say anything she just drove her car like a robot, dropped me off at school and sped down the road like someone was chasing her.”

  
“Well if she was very pale and hardly moving in her bed why did you leave her on her own or at least why didn’t call for help?”

  
“I don’t know! Something compelled me not to. I’m not kidding one minute I wanted to call the a whole army of medics and the next I thought it was a good idea to leave her be.”

  
“Well let’s hope she’s going to be alright tomorrow.”

  
“I’m so worried about her, I should’ve stayed there I’m so angry at myself.”

  
“Hey you know you don’t owe her anything right? I mean I know you’re like crazy in love with her, and God help me I have no idea why, she isn’t your girlfriend nor your responsibility.”

  
Jade agreed with Trina, Tori wasn’t responsible for her nor was she her girlfriend. She was surprised to feel her heart twinge at that.

  
“I know but if Cat was in the same situation wouldn’t you do the same for her?”

  
Trina stared wide-eyed at Tori. The latter was confused as to why but then remembered, Trina never mentioned that she was head over heels for Cat, ever. Oops.

  
“H-how did you know I’m in love with Cat- I mean what? Cat? Hahahaha that’s so funny I don’t like Cat. Why would I like her she’s too childish and bubbly with cute dimples and luscious red hair and gorgeous brown eyes and…”

  
Tori was staring at Trina like she was adorable and Jade was floating over Tori’s head listening.

  
Trina cleared her throat and sighed. “Fine I love Cat and you love Jade we are both huge lesbians and mom and dad are totally okay with that now tell me how did you know?.”

  
Jade saw the look in Tori’s eyes when Trina mentioned her being in love and felt a little warm. Her emotions are basically nonexistent right now but whenever she is with Tori, everything just seems better, no matter how bleak.

  
“Oh come on Trina you look at her like she hangs the sun in the morning and the moon and stars at night. It’s the same way I look at Jade.”

  
Trina bought it and they continued talking for a couple of hours. They talked about their respective loves and what their perfect dates were, for which Tori memorized to tell Cat later and Jade pretended to not memorize for future purposes, and then their mother called them for dinner.

  
The family ate dinner and everyone dispersed. Tori and Trina went to their rooms, Jade followed Tori.

  
It was about 9 o’clock when Tori emerged from the bathroom after her nightly routine. Jade was tempted to peek but decided against it.  
Tori then sat on the bed and opened her diary and of course Jade took that as an invitation to snoop, like she needed one. Tori opened a new page and started writing about the last two days. Jade already knew about it so she decided to read the page next to it.

  
‘The second in command approached Andre.

"Sir, you did it, you won."

  
"For now but if I know one thing about my old friend, is that he is persistent and he will try again."

  
"We will protect the princess with our lives."

  
"Long live princess Jade."

  
"LONG LIVE PRINCESS JADE.’ Then dear diary I woke up and went to school awaiting to return to sleep to continue my wonderful ability to dream at will and, I reiterate as always, be so very fortunate as to remember every one of them. Goodnight.”

  
Jade was surprised to learn that Tori can manipulate and remember her dreams which is kind of a funny coincidence if you think about it since her newly acquired pain in the ass powers are for dreams. She was glad Tori couldn’t see her invading hers though, very glad. Jade then peeked at what Tori was writing now and felt her cheeks go warm.

  
‘…and then she sat on my lap and I thought I was going to choke on air. It was a herculean effort to keep my hands to myself but I manage the feat. To my disappointment and relief she noticed where she was sitting and moved out of my lap. My chagrin was so palpable that I dare think even my princess felt it but if that was the case she didn’t show it. Then Cat appeared and we planned the perfect date for her and my sister. We went to sleep and then the dream continued…’

  
Jade decided to roam for a bit because she lived the dream once and she didn’t want to live it again. She decided to check on Trina. She flew into Trina’s vault of a room and saw her reading Cat’s envelope. Trina was just staring at it with a bittersweet look on her face. Jade can guess why, on one hand it was the most and probably only romantic thing that has ever been given to her in her life but on the other hand she wished that it was from Cat. Little did she know it was and she was sure that Cat will make Trina the happiest girl alive and vice versa.

  
Trina then hugged the paper to her chest and sighed. She looked out the window. “I know there are no shooting stars right now but I really wish the person who sent this to me is genuine in his love. Now don’t get me wrong my real wish is that Cat wrote this letter but based on her reaction it’s highly unlikely, so the next best thing is to wish for someone that will love me and maybe I will learn to love them in return and forget Cat. Talk about wishful thinking. Man I’m so funny and no one was around to hear it. Damn it.”

  
Jade actually facepalmed this time. “Okay no comments let’s just go see Tori.”

  
Jade peeked at Tori’s progress so far and she blushed. Again.

  
‘...I stood there with my helmet in my hands and while giving my princess a look of love. I dropped the helmet and held my princess's face in my hands. I then closed the gap between us and crashed my lips to hers as I always dreamed I would. We kissed passionately for a few minutes and I couldn’t get enough of her. We fit together perfectly for she is mine and I am hers.' Then dear diary I woke up in Cat’s bedroom and something peculiar happened.'

  
Peculiar? Man Tori’s writing resembles a knight’s so much it’s ridiculous. ‘Maybe she is my knight shiny armor.’ Jade stared at Tori for a bit. “But don’t think I forgot about that slap, you will pay for that I assure you Vega.” Jade glared at the Latina and she swore the latter shivered a bit; it must have been her imagination.

  
Jade waited for Tori to finish writing in her diary. It was 10 o’clock when Tori finished and Jade was floating aimlessly around.

  
“Ugh finally, it’s rude to keep ghosts waiting to invade you inner deep thoughts Tori, didn’t your parents ever teach you that?” Jade scolded Tori but the latter just settled in bed.

  
Jade then flew horizontally in front of the Latina and looked into her eyes. She realized that she loved staring into Tori’s brown eyes, it gave some peace inside.

  
Tori closed her eyes and Jade mourned the loss of the brown orbs but then she figured she will have something better to see soon enough.

 


	22. Chapter 22

After about 8 minutes Tori fell into a deep sleep and Jade could finally access her dreams. Jade touched the bubble and fell into the Latina’s head. Inside she decided to just watch from a distance, she already knows that Tori’s dreams are going to be about the both of them and she was eager to know what the Latina could come up with.

Jade saw that she was in a classroom much like their own. There were a couple of students there but none she knew. The bell rang and the rest of the students filed in and among those students were Jade and Cat. Dream Jade was wearing something similar to what she would have worn but dream Cat was wearing black which was a pleasant surprise to Jade because apparently black suits Cat. Students were high fiving them left and right and Jade figured they were popular to garn that much attention.

After they settled in their seats the principle stepped into their classroom and stood in the center. “Class may I have your attention, I have an announcement to make. Since Mrs. Smith is on maternal leave for four months as of this week, we assigned a substitute teacher to take her place but first, Jade change seats you know you are not allowed to sit beside Cat.”

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up. She went to the farthest seat in the back. “Not in the back.” Jade stopped and smirked, “That’s what she said.” The classroom erupted into laughter and the principle w,ho was used to Jade’s crude humor, sighed. “Very funny as always Jade, sit over there.” He pointed to a seat which Jade took after saluting him.

“Now as I was saying I am going to introduce you to your new substitute teacher.” He walked to the door and opened it. “You may come in.” A beautiful Latina then stepped into the classroom. Jade was busy checking her phone and didn’t bother glancing up at the new substitute. “This is you new substitute teacher Miss Tori Vega, I expect you to treat her with the respect you treat me.” Jade snorted and looked up to tell the principle that her respect for him is almost nonexistent when she spotted Tori. It was as if Cupid’s arrow shot through her very being, she couldn’t keep her eyes off her new teacher and she felt her eyes go as wide as they can and her jaw was steadily gaining speed downwards.

While the principle was rambling on about something or another Jade was starring unabashedly at Tori. Tori on the other hand was looking at the students’ faces and smiling, she was excited to get to know the first class she will teach and to give it her all. She was looking at everyone when her eyes fell on a girl who was looking at her with such adoration and surprise that she felt herself blush. She raised her eyebrows and stared back at the brunette who was getting redder after she realized she was staring back.

Jade wanted to avert her eyes, she really did. It was embarrassing enough to be caught starring but not to avert your eyes after being caught is downright humiliating but she couldn’t do it, it was like something glued her eyes to the beautiful Latina and not even her staring will make Jade avert her eyes.

Tori expected the brunette to get shy and turn her head but when that didn’t happen she was surprised and curious. Tori stared at the girl and saw that she was very beautiful, especially her eyes. She knew that those eyes could be disastrous if she let herself stare into them too much but didn’t want to take that chance in class. She smiled at the beautiful girl and to her surprise the girl mirrored her smile which got her to smile a little bit more which was also mirrored by the other girl. Tori blushed a little bit more, licked her lips and decided to avert her eyes for a second only to look at the girl again. The girl was still starring with a small smile on her face and the dopey look in her eye, Tori knew that the girl was going to be trouble but right now she really didn’t mind it. Jade was almost tempted to get up from her seat and kiss the teacher senseless after she saw her lick her lips but refrained for a variety of reasons. She wanted Tori that was obvious but she needed to be smart about this, she can’t just barge in guns blazing and expect Tori to fall at her feet like her numerous other escapades because Tori was older, hotter, smarter and totally out of Jade’s league but that won’t stop her, it never did.

When the principle was done with his speech he left Tori to her devices and instructed her to send any troublemaker to his office and pointed at Jade, “especially Jade over there, don’t let her sweet words fool you she has a bright future as a con artist ahead of her.”

“Aww William I didn’t know you care!” Jade said in a sweet sarcastic voice. The class erupted in laughter again and even Tori had to purse her lips to stop a smile, Jade saw that as a win. Principle William rolled his eyes and made an ‘I’m watching you’ sign to Jade to which she flipped her hair and batted her eyes to. The principle gave her a small smile with an eyebrow raise and excused himself to go back to his office.

Tori who failed to hide a smile the second time cleared her throat to get the class’ attention but no one seemed to hear her except of course Jade who had resumed watching her. “Pipe down you Gremlins and pay attention to the teacher.” Jade yelled and everyone did what she said, they knew better than to not obey her.

Tori blushed a little, “thank you Jade.” She smiled at Jade who blushed and mumbled something that sounded like ‘anytime’ which Tori found really cute from the apparent resident badass. “We will start class by introducing ourselves. Can you please go first Mr…?”

The class went by and everyone introduced themselves to the new substitute while Jade made sure to comment on each and every one of her class’ introductions. Everyone laughed because they knew Jade would do that, she always did, and even Tori let out a chuckle or two and didn’t really mind the comments they weren’t offensive and they added a little humor to the introductions. She kept Jade for last of course, “and last but certainly not least Miss Jade will you please introduce yourself.”

By now Jade’s confidence has returned and she was determined to woo the new substitute with her charm and her badass self.

“Just Jade will do fine. So my name is Jade West, I’m 18 years old. As you may have noticed I am the queen B around here and yes it stands for ‘Bitch’.” Everyone chuckled at that and Tori smirked. “My hobbies are reading, listening to music and kissing girls which I am very, very good at and I say that with no modesty whatsoever.” Tori was surprised that Jade was so bold but then she saw all the girls in class nod and thought ‘ _if you got it flaunt it I guess’_ and shrugged. _‘Maybe I’ll find out how good of a kisser you are personally.’_ Tori smirked again but quickly snapped out of it.

She nodded, thanked Jade and continued her class but Jade did not miss that little blush that settled on her face after she was done talking.

Dream Jade was very much invested in the plot of the dream right now; she could hear everything the characters are thinking which was weird but awesome. The dream then fast forwarded two months into the future where Jade saw a short flash forward video of dream Jade wooing dream Tori and the latter trying to resist but failing miserably though still not permitting things to go beyond flirting. Dream Jade was getting frustrated because she wanted Tori like she never wanted another human being before so she decided to up the ante. The dream stopped and Jade looked around her, she was in the school’s hallway after hours.

Tori was sitting at her desk in her classroom grading some papers, she decided to stay after school because she could concentrate better here and she could grade in peace without her dogs demanding her constant attention. She was almost done when the door of her classroom opened. Tori froze, she didn’t want to look up because she was pretty sure who entered her classroom and she prayed it wasn’t Jade because her will power and resistance to the brunette almost flat-lined today and she was nearing her breaking point. She had no choice but to look up when she heard the click of the door of the classroom door being locked.

Jade was still wearing the same clothe that made Tori’s heart skip a beat and her defenses to crack this morning. She was wearing a micro mini black leather skirt with a white crop top that stopped right above her pierced navel and showed her tone stomach which was partially covered by a black blazer just in case anyone thought it was too over the top.

Jade was sauntering over to Tori wearing a very sultry smirk and the Latina was holding her breath while her heart was doing multiple cartwheels. Tori was gripping the arms of her chair so tight that her knuckles were white and she was trembling all over.

Jade arrived at the desk, gathered Tori’s papers and arranged them neatly in the desk drawer, she didn’t want to cause Tori any more work than necessary. Tori was sure she will be grateful later after the rest of her neurons decide to join her very lonely one who had nothing but JADE on its code.

The aforementioned stretched up and sat on the desk with her ankles crossed while making sure her crop top rises up with her and her skirt is leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Tori tried to gulp but her mouth and throat were very dry and her hands were starting to hurt. She was using what was left of her willpower not to pounce on Jade and take her right here right now on the desk for it was one of her greatest fantasies. She still can’t believe how the resident badass wormed her way into not only her heart but every fiber of her being in only two months, she was a believer in soul mates but she never experienced it until now.

Jade was basking in the power she had over Tori right now, she can see how much the teacher was struggling to keep her hands off her but she didn’t intend to make this easy on her because she wanted Tori to make the first move. The Latina already knows she wants her and Jade knows that she wants her too but she wanted her to prove it and if Tori doesn’t crack this time then Jade is going to give up because she is not going to force her into something she doesn’t want to do.

“Hello Tori.” Jade said in a deep buttery voice that made Tori’s spine tingle. Tori couldn’t trust her voice because she was sure if she opened her mouth she was either going to moan or whimper or both so she kept it shut and nodded her head hello. Jade smiled evilly and uncrossed her legs. Tori’s face was right in front of Jade’s open legs so naturally her eyes drifted to the movement but she quickly shut her eyes and turned her head, a small whimper escaped that made both Jades’ hearts flutter. Real Jade’s jaw has been open for 5 minutes now and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the show immensely.

Dream Jade’s smile widened and she slipped off the desk. Tori felt her come near but she still refused to open her eyes. Jade has never touched her before, ever, not in any way not even in greeting and Tori feared if she touched her now she will be a goner. Jade went as low as she could without touching her and placed her hands on the parts of the chair where Tori was not sitting. Her face was very close to Tori’s ear since the latter’s head was still turned. Tori could feel Jade’s breath in her ear and her body heat all over, she struggled to swallow a whimper.

“Tori, look at me.”

Tori trembled so hard the chair was trembling with her. A whimper escaped before Tori could suppress it and she found herself unable to deny Jade’s request even though she knew it will be her downfall.

Slowly, Tori turned her head and opened her eyes. Jade was looking at her with a look that resembled the first look she ever gave her but with infinitely more love and adoration in it, not to mention a whole lot of lust. As she predicted the first time she saw those eyes, they were a disaster waiting to wreck havoc on her being. “Oh fuck it!” Tori yelled and released the arms of her chair, pushed Jade onto the desk, tangled her hands into her hair and crashed her lips to the brunettes’ in a bruising passionate kiss. Jade reciprocated the kiss with all her might; she wrapped her legs around Tori’s waist and hugged the Latina so tight to her body that there was no space between them whatsoever. Their tongues were battling in the most passionate kiss of their lives but alas air was a necessity. They tried to prolong the kiss as long as they could but finally separated while panting very hard. Tori’s hands were still tangled in Jade’s hair and Jade’s legs and hands were still holding Tori hostage. 

 “You were right, you are a very good kisser.” Jade laughed breathlessly and Tori wanted nothing but to kiss her again and again until the end of time but doubts started to surface, she had a lot to lose if she continued with this. Jade knew what Tori was worried about and she was quick to reassure her after placing a small peck on her lips. “I know you love me Tori, and you know I love you, and if you are afraid of being caught don’t be, I have excellent self control and wouldn’t ever place you in a situation that will cause you or your career harm. We can keep it under wraps for 2 months until you’re not my teacher anymore or we could continue whatever this is in two months or, if it’s what you want, we could forget all of this and continue on like nothing ever happened nor will. It will be very hard especially now that I know what your lips taste like but I am willing to go through anything to make you happy. It’s in your hands now, what do you want to do?”

Tori was crying by the end of that speech, she knew Jade was mature and that she loved her but she didn’t know it was this much. She thought of everything and considered that the brunette was willing to go through heartbreak so that Tori wouldn’t lose her job and be thrown in jail if they were ever caught. Tori knew that the mature thing to do is either wait or end it for good because she was older than Jade, 5 years older to be exact, in two months she would transfer schools and start a career as a real teacher and then she can be with Jade without any consequences and she had to be the grownup and she had to make the harf decisions. Tori made up her mind and looked up at Jade to tell her her decision but when she looked into the blue eyes that were filled with doubt, she knew what she had to do.

She kissed Jade. It wasn’t like their first kiss; this one was slow, passionate and full of love. Jade melted into Tori and kissed her back just as passionately.

Tori broke the kiss and looked at Jade, the latter’s eyes were now full of joy and love and Tori knew that it was and will be worth it. “I take it we have some ninja skills to learn for the next two months?”

Tori laughed and buried her head in the crook of Jade’s neck. After the laughing died down Tori looked into Jade’s eyes. “You know I could never resist you even from day one.”

Jade’s smile lit up the whole classroom and they kissed again.

Tori broke the kiss. “This is the beginning of a love so strong it will transcend the world of dreams and become reality.”

“You think you can make the actual me fall for you?”

Dream Tori smiled and pecked dream Jade on the mouth. “I will try my very best, you are worth fighting for.” Dream Jade smiled her radiant smile again and the dream faded into black.

Jade was flabbergasted by everything especially the bit at the end but she didn’t have time to ponder it all because another dream was starting. “Man, Tori can dream.”

“You want to join me in getting revenge on my boyfriend?” Tori nodded and Jade smirked evilly again. “There’s some hope for you yet Vega and you know what I have an idea that will make him very, very jealous.

“Oh yeah! I’m game for anything, lay it on me Jade.”

To Tori’s immense surprise Jade blushed a bit, now she was really curious and so was real Jade. “What would you say if I told you I want you to be my fake girlfriend to make Beck jealous because he’s had eyes for you the moment you walked into Hollywood Arts?”

Tori’s eyes were comically wide; she would be Jade’s girlfriend! Well fake girlfriend but she might get a kiss or two and revenge on Beck which is more than awesome in her book. She nodded her head so hard that it would have fallen off if this wasn’t a dream. Jade raised an eyebrow at how fast Tori agreed to this game but it works for her. “Great, I’ll tell you about the rest of the plan-”

“Wait you have to ask me first.”

Jade was confused. “Ask you what?”

“To be your fake girlfriend silly, duh.” Jade rolled her eyes but complied since Tori was doing her a big favor.

“Tori Vega would you fake make me the happiest girl in the world and agree to be my fake girlfriend whom I will fake love and fake cherish until the bastard that is my boyfriend explodes from jealousy and from cheating on an awesome girl like me?” Jade was smirking by the end of that proposal and Tori could not help the look of utter adoration in her eyes.

Tori cleared her throat. “Yes Jade I accept and promise that I will love you and cherish you also. Beck will eventually explode and realize he’s a total and irrevocable poop-brain.”

“You won’t even cuss in your dreams. You’re cute Vega.” Tori blushed and smiled.

“Now what was the rest of the plan?”

The dream fast forwarded to the time where the song ended and Tori had Beck on his knees in front of Jade.

“She told you she’ll have you begging on your knees for her didn’t she?”

Jade’s heart fluttered at the sight and Real Jade thought Tori nailed the way she felt at that moment. Dream Jade nodded her head to Tori to come closer which the latter did after releasing Beck from her grip.

“You see Beck, I found out about the cheating; don’t ask how I just did. Then Tori here saw you kissing another girl at lunch today.” Beck’s eyes widened and Tori’s eyes narrowed. “She came and told me this and I told her I already knew and she started ranting about how you could do this to me and professed her love without meaning to.” Tori knew this was all part of the plan but she couldn’t help but blush when Jade side hugged her by the waist. “I told her it was too soon for me to start dating for I haven’t even broken up with my very loving boyfriend so she said she would wait and that she would prove to me that not everyone are like you and that she will never take me for granted.” Tori blushed again and looked up at Jade who was looking at her now. “If you didn’t already know Beck this is me breaking up with you and Tori I’m willing if you are.”

Tori smiled and held Jade’s hands. “Jade will you let me show you how much I love you and how much I am willing to do anything to make you the happiest girl alive by accepting to be my girlfriend?”

Jade then smiled took back one hand, placed it on Tori’s cheek, leaned in and gave the Latina a sweet kiss. The look on Beck’s face was priceless and the cheers from everyone around them was deafening. Tori was on cloud nine and she stayed that way long after Jade drove her and Sinjin to their homes.

The dream fast forwarded again but this time Jade saw snippets of their relationship like when Tori took care of being extra clingy and lovey to her when Beck was around or when she confronted Beck about what he did and he told her that he’s willing to fight her for Jade then the Latina proceeded to punch him and say ‘if you want a war so be it’ or when Tori threw her a surprise party at the set of her favorite horror movie which cost a fortune that Tori paid for with an after school job she got without telling anyone. When the dream stopped it was six months into the future, Jade and Tori were in Jade’s living room. Trina and Cat were there too. Cat was sitting on Trina’s lap while the latter was kissing her neck.

“Ew guys get a room.”

“Yeah one that’s preferably in a lake house after dark.”

Tori sat on Jade’s lap then and placed her hands on her neck while Jade placed hers on Tori’s waist. “Jaaade we don’t want to kill them we just want them to stop being icky.” Tori then rubbed her head in the crook of Jade’s neck much like a cat. Jade was the one almost purring though. “Fine then just go to Trina’s room if you want to make out.”

“Look who’s talking Miss frisky and her sidekick miss rubby.”

“Hey, we’re not nearly as bad as you two thank you very much.”

“Yeah well we all heard how bad you can be behind closed doors so keep your heys to yourselves.”

Tori and Jade blushed after recalling the incident they were talking about. They thought it was a good idea back then and that it will make Beck really jealous so they decided that after gym class they are going to wait for Beck to come out of the bathroom and pretend they were going to the girls bathroom, then they’d play loud sex sounds on their phones to trick him into thinking they were actually doing something but they what they failed to remember is that there was an afterschool party that day so everyone ended up overhearing the obscene voices they were playing and now they have reputation of being wild in the sack, well mostly Jade that is but she was okay with it. It did the job though and Beck was so angry he punched the wall and broke his hand.

“Touché less talented Vega, touché.” 

The girls settled to watch a soap opera that Tori got even Jade hooked on.

Tori got up and went to the kitchen. “Hey babe could you bring me-“ a cup of black coffee with two sugars appeared in front of her face along with a bag of M&Ms. Tori sat on the couch beside her but Jade put the coffee cup and the M&Ms down, lifted Tori, placed her on her lap again and pointed to her coffee. Tori smiled warmly at Jade, wrapped her arms around Jade, gave her a smooch and reached for the coffee and M&M bag. While Jade drank her coffee, Tori picked the maroon and yellow M&Ms and fed them to Jade because she loved them and ate the other ones.

Jade was hardly watching the soap choosing instead to watch Tori picking and eating the M&Ms she doesn’t like and feeding her the ones she likes. Jade’s heart started beating faster, she was absolutely and positively sure now. Jade took the bag of M&Ms from Tori and leaned over to place the cup of coffee on the table.

“Tori.” Jade then held Tori’s face in her hands. The latter was looking at her with confusion but the utter trust and love in her eyes were clear. Jade looked into Tori’s eyes and finally let her emotions out. The love she has hidden from Tori for three months is now shining full force in her eyes and Tori’s eyes winded and her jaw dropped. Jade smiled and Tori’s eyes started to water. “Jade?”

“I love you Tori, I really, really do.” Jade then smiled her most radiant smile and Tori couldn’t stop the flood of joy tears.

“Oh Jade I love you too.” Tori hugged Jade and started to cry on her shoulder and Jade held on for dear life.

Trina and Cat were hugging and also had tears in their eyes. “Man this is even better than the soaps.”

Cat hit Trina on the arm. “Be nice Tri.”

Trina kissed Cat. “I’m sorry Kitty Cat.”

Jade then coaxed Tori to look up from her shoulder and kissed her into oblivion, literally.

The dream poofed away and Jade was left there to ponder just how much Tori knew her and how great would it have been if the dream actually happened. Another room materialized around Jade when another dream began. “Damn Vega, take a break or write a novel.”

It was the bathroom she had her breakdown in yesterday. Jade looked around and noticed that just like before, dream her had Tori against a wall and was leaning in to steal a kiss. She still felt very guilty about that and she still will apologize to Tori a lot later but now she wanted to see what the Latina wanted that scenario to go.

Jade was leaning in and her lips were a hair away from Tori’s. “Jade, wait.” It wasn’t the bell who stopped Jade this time but the fear in Tori’s voice. Jade snapped out of it and was about to let Tori go and begin her apology when Tori flipped them. Now Jade was the one with her back against the wall and Tori was holding her hostage.

“Jade please tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Is it Beck? Is it because he cheated on you and you need to take revenge on yourself? Is that why you’re doing this? Do you think you’re not worthy of his stupid love because let me tell you are deserve a lot more than him. Please help me understand why. I am willing to let you do anything to me if that’s what makes you go back to normal. I will let you kiss me or pretend that we are going out to spite Beck or use me to make you feel better. Yes it will hurt but if it makes you better I will do it without hesitation just please tell me what’s wrong.”

Dream Jade was crying and so was Jade. She knew Tori meant every word; she would be willing to burn for her if she wants her to, just to make her feel better. If that’s not the actions of a person in love she didn’t know what was. Tori deserved better, way better than her but she figured if Tori loves her even though she knows how downright evil she is sometimes then she figures she can at least try to be better for the girl she’s starting to really like.

Jade nodded and searched for the bubble. She’s going to make this right.


	23. Chapter 23

**No one’s POV**

“Come on Jade, please! You know you can trust me with anything. I will not breathe a word to anyone I promise, I’ll take whatever you say to me to my grave if you wish it. I just want to help please, please let me! I love you damn it, let me be there for you.” Dream Tori continued to plead with dream Jade.

 

Jade was still looking around for the bubble but she couldn’t find it anywhere. She never actually had to look for it before because it always seems to pop up whenever she was ready to leave the dream world. This time Jade was left spinning in mid-air trying to locate the elusive bubble but when nothing happened she resigned herself to being stuck in Tori’s head until the Latina wakes up. A small part of Jade was afraid that she might get stuck in the dream world forever but then remembered that the thing that was in her head that she nicknamed Cricket that’s doing God knows what to her body right now, didn’t warn her about not getting into anyone’s mind so she decided she’s safe and turned her attention back to the dream.

“Listen Tori, I’m sorry for what I almost did just now, I am, and will keep apologizing for that but listen I don’t deserve you.” Tori was about to open her mouth but Jade cut her off. “No you need to listen to me please let me finish.” Tori nodded her head reluctantly.

 

“You know from firsthand experience how much of a bitch I can be and you know how much I enjoy seeing people suffer. You were one of those people Tori, heck you were on the top of that list and yet out of everyone in the whole damn world who wishes you’d just glance in their direction, you fall for the only person who went out of her way to treat you like shit. I do not get you Tori, I really don’t. Hell even Beck, the person who was suppose to love me for who I am and had been with me for three years gave up who knows how long ago. I tried to be even meaner to you but you just took it like a champion. I framed you for half of the shit I did and still you never even told on me. Hell, I probably caused you so many injuries that if you were made of metal you’d be so dented by now, yet you always either stay, come back, help me in any way you can  or even refuse to kiss Beck because, even though he told you that I rubbed your hamburger on my bare foot, you consider us friends. I don’t deserve you Tori, you’re a pure innocent human being and I am afraid of staining that soul.”

 

Okay first, man does Tori loves long winded speeches! Second, excuse moi? Tori would never be so conceited as to actually think that everyone wants her attention so that whole bit about people vying for her attention was a little out of character for her, and third Jade was stunned.

 

She was hovering beside the two dream manifestations of herself and Tori and could not believe that Tori knew that she was watching her and Beck that night on the laptop. Jade felt her body buzz with something but she wasn’t sure what. She swears that Beck told her they didn’t even know she was listening in. How did Tori know? Beck couldn’t have told her because she made him promise not to and it was so long ago that he doesn’t even remember probably.

While Jade was contemplating all of this she saw dream Tori’s eyes widen.

 

“Wait Jade, I’m sorry but, barring the weird full of myself moment, how did you know what Beck told me that night? I’m pretty sure we decided not to mention it to anyone especially you. I’m pretty sure I didn’t and even if he did why would he tell you that he told on you. Did Beck actually tell you all of that and that he was going to kiss me?”

 

Dream Jade shook her head. “No I was listening in. You forgot to turn off the chat on your laptop so I stood outside the camera’s range and watched the whole thing happen.”

Tori shook her head in disbelief and was about to open her mouth to tell Jade that this is the first time she is hearing of this and that this was not even a possibility she thought of but Jade continued speaking.

 “I was really glad you didn’t kiss him Tori. You knew I still loved him and you couldn’t do that to me even though I made it clear time and again that we weren’t friends. That’s why I’m afraid of this Tori, I’m afraid that if we actually start dating I will contaminate you with whatever I have and you will lose that shine that I admire so much about you.”

 

Jade was starting to feel a little funny. She looked down at her form and saw that she was disappearing bit by bit. She screamed out of instinct and surprise.

“Jade! What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” Tori forgot about the video chat incident and the mini freak out she was having because this dream seems a little too weird, and focused on the screaming raven haired beauty in front of her.

Jade stopped screaming and looked around. She was in the bathroom where the dream was taking place. Tori was in front of her looking at her with concern. Her back was still against the wall and Tori was standing in front of her.

“What?”

“What happened just now Jade? You were talking and suddenly you started screaming like a banshee.”

Jade opened her mouth to respond but remembered that Tori had the ability to remember her dreams so she shut her mouth. She can’t tell Tori about any of this because she doesn’t even know what this is. Jade decided to act normal, well as normal as she can without a lick of emotions.

“Nothing, I thought I saw a spider.”

Tori lifted her eyebrow. “But you like spiders.”

Jade struggled to respond. “It… was pink!”

Tori blinked but shrugged. “Oh okay.”

Jade raised an eyebrow at how easily Tori accepted her explanation but figured that this is a dream and even Tori can’t control every aspect of it.

“About what you were saying Jade, look.” Tori took both of Jade’s hands and held them in her own. She then looked into her eyes. “We’ve known each other for a long time and, say what you may, admit it or not, we were friends for the most of it and I’m still the same person I was when we met.”

Jade shook her head. “No you’re not. You’ve come a long way from the girl who was rubbing Beck to the girl you are now.”

Tori smiled a little pleased smile at Jade’s compliment. “True, I’ve learned a lot of stuff and fought my fair share of battles, with you, against you or not even related to you and I’ve come out victorious.” Jade rolled her eyes at that and Tori giggled a bit.

 “Now I don’t want to compare the possibility of dating you to a battle but I am the one who chooses which battles I want to fight and the battle for us is one I am dying to fight just so that I can prove to you that love is and always will be the strongest force on earth. I want to fight this battle with you Jade, side by side.” Tori intertwined their fingers on both hands ad stepped a little closer to Jade.

“We will stumble, and we will fall; we will fight a lot and maybe stop speaking to each other at times and we may even take a break but as long as we are willing to try our best we will always come back to one another. You’re my forever Jade, my soulmate, I won’t and don’t want to live without you. If you don’t want us to be a couple I will be glad to accept whatever you have to offer and I will gladly be whatever you need me to be for you. I know you don’t understand how I can be in love with you after all you’ve done to me but I now understand that it was your own special way of saying you care and you didn’t want to show it because you were afraid of being hurt. The heart wants what it wants and I am a thousand percent okay with that. You are a wonderful human being Jade West and I would be honored to be in your life wherever you want me to fit.”

By the end of that speech both girls were crying. Jade could not believe how much this person in front of her loved her. She didn’t deserve any of it, yet Tori would move heaven and earth for her if she could. Jade’s heart was starting to hurt but she ignored it.

 

Jade couldn’t take it anymore, she launched off the wall and into Tori’s arms. Tori held on to her like a lifeline while both of them bawled their eyes out. After a few minutes Jade loosened her hands around Tori just enough to be able to look at her. When their eyes met they both smiled. Jade then leaned in and gave Tori the softest most loving kiss she could muster.

 

Jade’s heart suddenly jolted and she had to break the kiss.

“OW”

Jade hunched over grabbing at her heart. She was feeling very lightheaded and her heart was feeling like it’s being run through a grinder. Tori was screaming her name and shaking her but she barely felt the other girl. The pain was steadily gaining intensity until she almost felt like it would explode.

 

“Gah.” Jade woke up with a start. She sat up in what appeared to be her bed. She looked around frantically and felt the area where her heart is but she didn’t feel any pain. She moved her body to check if she was alright and that everything was working fine. Then she went through the basic emotions, happiness, sadness, anger. Yup she had them. She tried to feel love but she couldn’t.

“What the hell.” Jade tried again. She tried to picture her love for her dad or the love she had for Beck or her cousins or anyone but she couldn’t. Jade was on the verge of freaking out, as a last ditch effort she tried to feel the love she had for Tori but again it was like a void. No! Maybe if that happened to her about a month ago she would have been very happy but now, now she didn’t want to live her life without feeling love not after she fixed everything with her dad and not after what she knows now and what might happen between her and Tori. No she can’t she…

“The cricket.” Jade remembered. “Cricket, where are you, what’s going on? You promised me an explanation and I need one now.”

 

Jade waited for a few seconds and just when she was about to shout in an even louder voice she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked around but she didn’t see anyone.

“Down here Jade.”

Jade looked down at the end of her bed when she saw a small golden man floating. She blinked and shook her head then glanced back at what was surely a trick from her imagination.

“Nope, I am real. I know it’s a hard thing to believe but yes I am a small floating golden man. Sandman to be exact.”

Jade kept looking at the small floating thing suspiciously.

Sandman sighed and started increasing in size. At his full size now, he looked at Jade who still looked very skeptical, she was mostly sure that she was still dreaming, mostly.

And as if things weren’t weird enough, another small man-like thing floated from the shelf behind Sandman and increased in size until he stood, well hovered, beside Sandman. Jade knew that she should feel a little fear, yes she liked weird things but movies are different than real life. Jade only felt surprise though and not even a little fear.

“Let me guess, this diaper wearing man is Cupid.” Both of the spirits nodded their heads. “Great, next Santa Clause is going to come down the chimney and tell me that I’ve been naughty this year and I won’t get presents.”

“Well after what these two idiots put you through I think you deserve a year off the naughty list.” Santa Clause jumped off the counter he was hiding on and regained his full size, much to Jade’s bewilderment. “But it wouldn’t hurt you to be a little nicer to people.”

Jade was too stunned to say anything.

“I think we broke her… again.”

Jade shook her head and looked at each spirit in turn. Her eyes stopped on Santa. “Why am I not afraid of you? Don’t get me wrong not a lot freaks me out, and I’m kind of sure that I am awake because I just pinched myself very hard, but come on I have a giant bearded man, a diapered one and a golden one in my room. Shouldn’t I be a little scared?”

Cupid winced and explained sheepishly. “Well, I might not have given you your fear or love back?” Jade’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Well we didn’t want you to freak out and start screaming or something when you saw us so we are waiting to give you your fear back until you relax a bit.”

“I am relaxed so stop messing with my emotions and give them back.”

“Oh okay I can give you the fear back but not the love, not yet.” Cupid snapped his fingers and Jade felt her fear instantaneously. She looked like she was going to scream and the spirits were preparing to shut her up but she controlled herself and swallowed it.

Santa Clause shook his head and approached Jade. He sat on her bed and looked into her eyes.

“Listen Jade, I know all of this is weird and scary but I mean you’ve been able to jump into people’s dreams for the past week and a half so why are you so surprised and scared that we exist? You didn’t think these powers came from some beans you ate, right?”

Jade raised her eyebrows at Santa’s humorous tone. “Well no but I didn’t expect three beings we were taught are myths to pop up in my bedroom after I was kicked out of my own body because, as the voice in my head said, they were playing puppet with it and are robbing me of my emotions whenever they see fit either.” By the end of that phrase Jade was shouting and very angry.

Santa and the other two winced. “I know but listen they have their reasons of doing what they did, even if those reasons are not an excuse for it.” Santa glared at the two spirits whom took turns hiding behind the other.

“Why can’t I have my love emotion yet?”

Cupid cleared his throat. “Well Jade did you even wonder what brought you back into your body?”

Jade furrowed her brows in contemplation. The last thing she remembered was the jolt she felt from her heart after she kissed dream Tori.

Santa sighed and started explaining to Jade what happened from the beginning. “After that revenge plot you made against your ex, and just to clarify the reason why you didn’t feel the need to seriously kill the boy slowly was because they started to accelerate your emotions the night you found out that your ex was cheating on you, they kept up the acceleration until yesterday when your brain and heart had enough. They accelerated them for about a year and a half so you’d have forgiven the boy by then, reflected on everything that happened, and fell in love with the girl. The minute said girl aka the person you cared about the most did something that shocked you, your heart was overloaded and gave up and your brain raised its walls and shut down. I had to go inside the deep recesses of your mind to retrieve some of the locked up memories you buried so that your brain may remember a less weird thought process. By the time it was dawn we had all of your memories in order and your brain working as it should but your emotions were another thing. Cupid and I tried to coerce your heart to get out of its shell but we couldn’t do anything until something happened to you and suddenly your heart was beating erratically and your emotions were coming back one by one. We were shocked because we didn’t do any of that but then a wave of love bursts from you and it was so big even cupid was overwhelmed. We quickly isolated the love and knew that you will be coming to any minute so we took the fear also. We can’t give you the love right this minute because it’s very strong and we are afraid that you will shut down again.”

 

 Santa sighed again. “I didn’t mean to overload you with information but you do have to go to school and ease your friends’ minds because they were very worried about you yesterday and we had to intervene so that they wouldn’t call the hospital.”

Jade tried to process all of what Santa was saying to her but it was a lot to take in. She sat there listening to the bearded bear-man in red tell her that he entered her brain and that he had the ability to toy with whatever he sees fit. The idea scared her a lot but she didn’t let it show. She had tons more questions but decided to cut to the chase. “So what’s going to happen now?”

Santa looked at the other two and then back at Jade.

“Well Jade it’s mainly up to you now.”

Jade raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. “We kind of owe you for all of this and we need you to keep our existence a secret. I know that you know that we can easily wipe your memories away but that will leave you with a gap of a week and a half that you can’t explain, and a lot has happened in these two weeks.” Jade nodded.

“Now your options are limited because even though we have a lot of powers, time travel isn’t one of them. You can however choose the memory wipe and we will do our best to construct some new memories that are more or less in context like we can make the reason you found out about the cheating was from a friend or something.”

Jade scowled, she didn’t like this option at all so she shook her head. Santa nodded and continued. “Your second option can be us making everything normal again, even your emotions. Meaning we will reset everything we did to you and you will feel just like you should have felt when everything happened to you but the drawback is that your feelings for the girl will go back to the way they were before all of this. You will remember everything that happened but the love you feel now for her will once again be dormant and it will take a long time for it to bloom, even knowing what you know now. As for the feelings for the boy, whatever those may be be it anger, sadness, despair, depression, longing, whatever they are will come back full force. It is not a secret that you take a long time to process your thoughts and emotions, that’s why these two thought it was a good idea to give you a boost in that area.”

Jade hated that idea even more than her first option, she might be scared out of her mind right now but she can still think up solutions on the spot, she’s just awesome like that. She shook her head. “Listen, I can’t decide any of this right now but I have an idea that can help me decide.” Santa nodded at her to continue. “Can you give me the ability to switch between the state I am in after my emotions were accelerated and the state I would be in if they weren’t after all of the events that happened?”

Santa furrowed his brows in contemplation and glanced at Cupid whom nodded his head. Santa then looked at Jade and nodded. “Yes we can but for how long?”

“Just for today and I’m sure I will have an answer for you by the end of it, deal?”

All three spirits nodded. “Deal. We will be here when day ends.”

Cupid then approached Jade. He sprinkled some red dust on her and chanted some words. “There, I even did you one better. You now have the ability to tinker with your emotions. Meaning, you can increase and decrease any one of your emotions’ range however you want but you only have the capacity range of a year and a half, the same amount of time that your emotions were accelerated.” Jade nodded at Cupid.

“Is her love stable enough to be put back in or is it going to cause her to shut down again?” Sandman asked.

Cupid checked his locket. “It’s still strong but I think she can take it. Ready Jade?”

Jade nodded her head and Cupid snapped his fingers.

Jade’s whole being was filled to the brink and then some with the strongest wave of love, or any emotion really, she ever felt. She could practically taste and smell the love she had for the Latina.

Jade gasped and opened her eyes. “Holy shit.”

Cupid chuckled. “Yeah and that’s only after a year and half, imagine how much stronger it can get. I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Jade raised an eyebrow. “Tori’s love is almost the same strength as yours is right now.” Jade’s eyes went impossibly wide and her mouth dropped from that little bit of news.

“You mean Tori loves me this much? But how?”

Cupid shrugged. “She has been in love with you for a long time now. You two are soulmates.”

Jade exhaled at the word soulmates. She almost told them that she wanted everything to stay the same and wanted to go to school, pick Tori up, take her to the janitor’s closet and just show her how much she loves her and enjoy her love for her in return but she had to test everything first so that she won’t regret anything, not that she thinks she will.

 

Jade nodded at the spirits. “Okay, I will see what happens today and will have an answer to you this afternoon but before you go.” The three spirits looked at Jade expectantly. “Something weird happened when I was in Tori’s dream and this is the first time it happened to me.”

“What was it?” Sandman asked curiously.

“I always enter the dreams and stay a ghost in them, I can do whatever I want and no one knows I’m there but when I was in Tori’s dream just now I became the Jade in her dream. It’s like when I enter my body as a ghost. I felt a buzz and then I disappeared and just became dream Jade and dream Tori could hear me and touch me. Why?”

The spirits were all shocked. “Holy mother nature you are _the_ soulmates.”

Jade furrowed her brows at Sandman. Santa then approached Jade and smiled at her. “What you just experienced is a very rare event. When two people are soulmates and they love each other, they have the ability to literally become one. Believe it or not you aren’t the first person to be granted this power. The first person to be granted this power was a girl not unlike yourself. She started wandering into the heads of her friends. Her best friend was dreaming about her and was in love with her very much so she became enraptured with her best friend’s dreams. She entered her head every night until she became herself in her best friend’s dream. Those two were the first soulmates to ever exist. Now you are following their paths, it’s like you are them but in another time. It’s true that you might not have figured any of what you know right now out if these powers weren’t given to you but I guess fate intervened in your favor… hopefully.” Santa smirked at her.

Jade was beginning to be immune to being stunned. “So why did it happen now? I already entered her head like twice before.”

“Well you were in denial then weren’t you?” Jade opened her mouth to deny that but shut it because she knew he was right. Santa then waved at her and snapped his fingers, they all vanished.


	24. 24

Tori startled awake. She looked around and realized that she has awoken from her dream. She remembers Jade clutching at her heart while she was freaking out beside her. The worst part is that she could not control anything in that last dream; it was like the Jade in her dream had a mind of her own.

She searched for her phone and spotted it on her nightstand. The time read 5:43 AM. She debated whether to call Jade now or in 15 minutes but she decided that she’s very worried so she couldn’t wait and frankly Jade yelling at her is exactly what she needs right about now.

She searched her contacts until Jade’s name appeared and went to press call but couldn’t. Tori scowled and tried again but every time she tried, something stopped her from touching the screen. She kept trying but didn’t succeed. She tried sending Jade a message but the same thing happened, she just couldn’t bring herself to type or call or anything that’s related to checking up on Jade and she felt the same feeling she did when she tried calling the ambulance in Jade’s room. Tori sighed and decided that panicking about this will not help.  This is going to be a weird day, she could feel it.

She got up and went through her morning routine as fast as humanly possible. She skipped breakfast and kept nagging at Trina to hurry up until the latter had to skip breakfast just to make her sister shut up.

They got to school in a record time and Tori shot out of the car before Trina could even hit the brakes.

Tori burst into the school and starts looking everywhere for Jade. She didn’t spot her but she did spot Cat so she ran up to her.

“Morning Cat, is Jade here yet?”

Cat shook her head looking sad. “No, I looked everywhere but we are a bit early right?”

Tori nodded her head fast. “Yeah, totally. We should not panic, she might be on her way here as we speak and not lying in her bed looking like death.” Tori saw that Cat’s eyes were starting to go wide with panic so she forced herself to calm down. “No, Cat, it’s okay. How about if Jade doesn’t show up before the bell, we skip and go check up on her?”

Cat seemed to calm down after hearing that and nodded her head in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea. Oh, by the way, the weirdest thing happened to me this morning. I woke up pretty early and was very worried about Jade so I tried to- Oh good morning Trina!” Cat greeted Trina when the latter came to a stop beside Tori.

Trina was scowling at Tori and was getting ready to rip her a new one for the stunt she pulled but her scowl was replaced by a smile when she saw Cat. “Hey Cat, how are you this morning?”

“I’m good, why do you look so disheveled?”

Trina blushed and glared at Tori. “This idiot all but dragged me out of bed to get to school this early. I mean I get it that you want to see if your girlfriend is alright but I don’t see why you couldn’t call her.”

“She’s not my girlfriend Trina and I don’t think you want me to start now do you?”

Trina’s eyes widened a bit and shook her head.

“Good I thought so. Now, what were you saying Cat?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! I picked up my phone to call Jade and I couldn’t press the call button nor send her a message no matter how much I tried. I mean I sent a message to my brother easily and he yelled at me for waking him up because he told me that he needed his beauty sleep if he wanted to conquer the lizards, which I found a little odd I mean why would anyone want to conquer the lizards? Why not choose a species that’s more powerful like alligators or lions or even hawks-“

“Cat!”

“Whaty?”

When Cat looked up from where she zoned off she saw that Trina was looking at her like she was the most adorable being alive while Tori was looking at her incredulously, she blushed and sent a shy smile toward Trina.

“You got a little sidetracked there Cat but I know what you mean. The same thing happened to me today too. Remember Trina I told you that something compelled me yesterday to leave when we were at Jade’s house without calling anyone for help?” Tori looked at Trina who snapped out of her trance and nodded. “I had the same feeling today when I tried to call Jade. That’s why I dragged you so forcefully today; I am worried sick about her. Did you have the same feeling too Cat?” Cat nodded and Tori sighed.

“Well isn’t this totally not weird. Did you see Jade yet?”

“No, she’s not here yet but Cat and I decided to skip school and go check on her if she doesn’t show up before the bell.”

Trina nodded. “I’ll give you guys a lift.” Tori raised an eyebrow and Cat raised two. “What? I might not like Jade but I want to know that she’s okay too. Besides I have a feeling I’m going to be seeing a lot of her.” Trina smirked and Tori blushed.

“Yeah, right, as if that will ever happen.”

“Don’t be discouraged sis, she can’t resist you forever.”

“Wait, Trina knows that you like Jade?”

Tori rolled her eyes. “Yes, she has this habit of not being able to keep her nose out of everyone’s business but we’re even this time; I know who her crush is too.”

Trina’s eyes widened again and Cat let out a giddy giggle and was about to say something but squealed instead.

While Tori and Trina covered their ears, Cat ran past them. Tori turned just in time to see the redhead tackle someone. Her heart sped up and she felt a huge wave of relief and butterflies hit her when she saw that it was Jade.

**Jade’s POV.**

After fatpa, sparkles and couche left, ‘ _oh hello sarcasm, welcome back_ ,’ I was alone in my room. I took a deep breath and decided to think about all of this in the shower.

It was after I stepped under the hot spray of water and felt my body relax that the insanity that happened a few minutes before hit me. I stood there frozen.

_‘I just met three beings that can very easily mess with my emotions, manipulate them, take over my body and read my mind.’_ I could feel the fear from before coming back in full force but it brought its best friend panic with it this time. I felt myself trembling from head to toe.  _‘This is so fucking unbelievable and no one would even believe me if I told them.’_

I sighed shakily and breathed deeply to try and control myself. ‘ _Let’s be logical here Jade, out of everyone in the world, this happened to you, so you can choose to feel either lucky or very unlucky.’_ I scrunched my face in concentration and thought about this for a minute. 

_‘Lucky it is.’_

I then breathed out the fear and panic I was feeling and instead let some giddiness seep in.  _‘Now I am almost positively sure what my choice will be by the end of this day but I still need to see this through because of the ‘what ifs’.’_

I shrugged and continued my shower. I finished and got dressed but remembered that I had new powers now.

_‘Alright, let’s see how hard this is.’_ I began to think about my emotions in general and to my surprise, a small control panel appeared. It had an adjusting dial and a meter on top of it that said 1.5 years on the right and 0 on the left with different colors on it. 

_‘Well, I gotta hand it to them, these powers are pretty easy to use. The arrow on the meter is on 1.5 now, I wonder what would happen if I turn it to zero.’_

I turned the dial to the left until the arrow landed on 0.

I gasped.

Suddenly, it felt like all of my good emotions were being squeezed into a bottle while the anger, hurt and revenge were exploding inside of me. My legs gave out and I crumbled to the floor, shaking. My anger at Beck felt almost palpable and what I did to him at the mall was child’s play compared to the ideas that I had running through my head now.

I could feel the need to cry until I won’t have any tears and to wallow in my room for eternity.

I wanted to hurt him above and beyond what he hurt me. I can feel the negativity inside eating away at me, the need to cut something is so strong that my hands are itching.

I try to shake off what I’m feeling but even knowing what I know now, I couldn’t. I didn’t feel any of the love I felt before, not for dad, and especially not for Tori. I can still feel the longing for Beck inside of me and even when I knew that the love between us has been waning for a while but longing was still inevitable. The idea of going anywhere or even moving off the floor seemed like a chore. 

_‘This is what I would’ve felt if they didn’t intervene because sooner or later either Beck would have had enough or I would’ve found out.’_

I could not believe how dark my thoughts were compared to what they were a minute ago. All I wanted to do was go stab Beck with my scissors and hear him scream in pain then cut off all his hair and come back home to drown in my tears.

I couldn’t take it anymore so I thought about the dial and after it appeared, I quickly turned it up to 1.5. As fast as the negative emotions came, they were gone. I felt like the bottle of my good emotions opened again and all of my bad ones were but a dull buzz in the recesses of my mind.

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief and I smiled when my love for Tori flooded back and replaced the negativity in every corner of my soul.

I decided to never turn the dial back down to a 0 again because I would be useless. I would go to school and try the different ranges and see how I would feel except on the zero one.  _‘I just hope Tori won’t freak out because I would probably change my mind more than a greedy man in a treasure cave with one bag.’_

I shook off the horrible experience I just went through and grabbed my bag and car keys to go to school. Even though it was still early, I knew that Tori and Cat would be there.

I parked my car in the school parking lot and stepped out. It was still early but Trina’s car was already there as I predicted. I smiled to myself. ‘ _Tori must have dragged Trina super early to school to see if I was okay and Cat is probably here too.’_

I walked into the school and readied myself physically and emotionally for the Cat hug I was about to receive because I knew my little redhead is going to hit me like a train.

**No one’s POV.**

Jade was hugging Cat almost as tightly as the latter was hugging her which was a little surprising to Cat but she was too happy to question it right now.

Trina, on the other hand, was fuming silently.  _‘I know they’ve been friends for who knows how long but when did Jade start to be this affectionate? I want to be the one to hug Cat like that not Jade, queen of standoffishness. Why is she still hugging her??? This is so unfair.’_

Trina was sulking and Tori could feel her longing but she couldn’t take her eyes off Jade for a second. She was so relieved that she was okay and, even though she was a little bit too affectionate compared to the Jade she knows, she doesn’t really care right now. Deep down she’s hoping for a hug like that too.

Jade loosened the hug a bit after a minute. “Het Kitty Cat, did you miss me?”

Cat nodded her head fast. “Jade I was so worried about you, what happened? You were lying in your bed and you were so white and I was scared and worried and you didn’t wake up and we tried to call someone for help but we couldn’t because we don’t know why and suddenly we decided to go home out of nowhere and when we tried to call you today we froze and couldn’t, Jade! Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Cat was about to cry so Jade rubbed her head a bit because she knew it would calm her down and it did. “Thank you for worrying about me Kitty Cat but I’m fine I promise. I was just a little sick yesterday but it passed no need for you to worry okay?”

Cat still seemed like she will worry but nodded her head regardless. Jade smiled gratefully and rubbed her head one more time.

Tori and Trina were still staring at Jade but for different reasons.

Jade finally looked up at them. She caught Trina’s eyes first, they were almost slits. She could feel the eldest Vega’s death stare the entire time she was hugging Cat. “Trina! Looking as horrible as ever I see.” Trina humphed. “And you’re back to your old witchy with a capital B self I see.”

“Yup never felt better. Don’t you have a boy to chase or something?”

Trina tensed and furrowed her brows ready to refute and argue but then she glanced at Cat and deflated. “Yeah, I’ll catch you later.”

Trina hurried away and Cat looked ready to go after her. She turned around to ask Jade why she was so mean to Trina but she saw Jade and Tori staring intensely at each other. She doubted that either of them will break the eye contact even if a flash mob suddenly appeared. Cat decided to leave them be. She wanted to follow Trina so badly but decided that she will have her moment to shine soon enough. She smiled and skipped the opposite direction.

Tori and Jade stood there staring at each other. Tori’s eyes were full of worry, relief, and confusion but they were brimming with love. Jade’s eyes, on the other hand, were full of awe, determination, and love. Tori noticed that but she decided that her hopes were high enough and that she was probably projecting or seeing what she wanted to see.

“Hi.” Tori said in a soft voice.

“Hey.” Jade responded in an equally soft voice.

Tori couldn’t take it anymore nor did she care about the consequences, she ran and collided with Jade in a hug that rivaled Cat’s. Jade squeezed her tightly in return and Tori tucked her head into Jade’s neck and nuzzled.

They stayed like that for a long time until someone awkwardly cleared their throats beside them. Both were reluctant to let go so they loosened the hug just a bit until they could see the other’s face and turned two murderous stares at the person who will be dead in the next ten seconds for daring to interrupt them. Robbie stood there looking petrified.

He knew he shouldn’t’ve interrupted them but they were standing in front of his locker and he needed to get his stuff.

“Sorry for interrupting your attempt to probably hug Tori to death Jade but I need to get some books from my locker, class starts in 5.” Robbie was shaking while talking and was basically hiding behind Rex.

“I didn’t see no strangling attempts or hair pulling though, you getting soft Jade?” Rex commented because why not, and started laughing but to everyone’s surprise Jade didn’t react, she just smirked.

“Well hello, Robbie, fangscy meeting you here. I hear you’re a ‘sucker’ for bad boys suckers. How convenient since you’d make the perfect virgin sacrifice.”

Tori was honestly confused by the number of vampire puns Jade used in the space of a sentence and how irrelevant everything that came out of her mouth was at the moment but what surprised her is that Jade was making puns. Jade was not a punny person. ‘ _HA!’_

Tori had been looking at Jade while the latter talked to Robbie. When Jade finished what she had to say, Tori turned to Robbie to tell him not to worry because Jade was just being a ‘pain in the neck’ as usual but she saw something she never thought she would ever see.

She saw Robbie’s limbs go slack and Rex fall from his grip and onto the floor. Tori had never seen Robbie even drop Rex, not even by accident. His jaw was slack and he looked very pale, almost white. 

Jade’s smirk widened at his reaction and she decided to take it a step further. Jade laughed evilly while maintaining eye contact with Robbie who had started to shake and back away. When Jade was done laughing, Robbie was scurrying down the hall towards the bathrooms, leaving Rex lying at their feet.

Tori was staring after Robbie’s receding silhouette confusingly, she was honestly a little turned on by Jade’s laugh, could you blame her, but she did not know what made Robbie look like he had seen a ghost, now don’t get her wrong Jade’s laugh was terrifying but not that much. She turned to Jade to ask what the hell just happened but saw that the latter had switched her full attention to her and was giving her a gentle and loving look. Tori all but melted in Jade’s arms. Yup, she was a goner.

Tori stared back into Jade’s eyes with a look that mirrored hers and the whole thing with Robbie was forgotten. Jade’s eyes slid down to her lips and Tori’s couldn’t help but follow a parallel path. 

Tori was dying to kiss Jade, literally because she was holding her breath and she might die from the lack of oxygen, but she needed answers first. She couldn’t damn everything and dive in lips first because she knew that if she tasted the oh so tempting fruit that she’d been dreaming about for a long time then there is no going back. She can’t have only one taste, one bite, and never have it again because she knew that that would destroy her. She needed to know what was going on and what Jade wanted from her, this isn’t fair for her or for Jade.

So, with a herculean effort, Tori was able to untangle herself from the semi-hug they were still in and place a hand on Jade’s face to capture her attention, not that it was necessary, she was all Jade could hear, smell, see, and think about at the moment. Jade leaned into her hand and Tori, even though confused, wanted nothing to do but to hug Jade again but she reluctantly dropped her hand.

“We need to talk.”

Jade sighed and nodded.

“I know but listen, I can’t explain anything right now. I promise I will but it will have to wait until tomorrow.” Tori opened her mouth to ask why and to protest but Jade put her hand on Tori’s cheek and caressed it which quieted the Latina down instantly and made her lean into the hand.

“I know I’ve asked a lot from you in the past week or so but can you do one more thing for me? It might be asking a lot but I need you to be okay with it, I will explain tomorrow I promise.”

Tori nodded immediately because if Jade asked her to fly to the sun and extinguish it, she would find a way to do so.

Jade’s lips formed a beautiful half smile that Tori’s eyes were tracing. Jade moved her thumb across Tori’s lips to get her attention again and the latter couldn’t resist kissing the thumb. Tori winced because she thought that she went a little overboard with that but to her surprise, the raven-haired girl breathed sharply.

Tori saw longing in the goth’s eyes and that she was beginning to lean in slowly. Tori’s heart went into overdrive but then Jade stopped, shook her head lightly and exhaled slowly while retreating. Tori was a little, okay very, disappointed but she knew it wasn’t the right time for this.

“I know you probably do not understand what’s happening right now and why I’ve been behaving like a tornado of emotions these last few days, not to mention acting like a zombie and being catatonic but I need you to trust me for now and do not ask why or anything okay?”

Jade sighed again and looked at Tori who nodded her head for Jade to continue. “I just need you to act like nothing is wrong and treat me like you always did and do no matter how I’m behaving, can you do that?”

Tori furrowed her eyebrows but nodded yes.

“Promise? No matter what I say, do and how I behave, can you just treat me like you normally would? Like for example if I dump your food tray on the ground one minute and then hug you tightly the next, or if I stare at Beck longingly one minute and punch him the next, you won’t take me aside or ask what is wrong with me?”

Tori was looking at Jade with both eyebrows raised now, her eyes failed to conceal the hurt she felt inside when Jade mentioned Beck and longing in one sentence and the hope that was starting to build almost came crashing down but right now she was more confused than hurt; she decided to trust Jade and nodded reluctantly. “I promise I’ll try my best to not question any overly-Jade-like or un-Jade-like things I see today and treat you like I always do on a normal day even though I have tons of questions and I am very confused, deal?”

Jade sighed in relief and nodded her head. Tori wanted to ask why Jade would still look at Beck longingly but Jade saw the question in her eyes.

“Listen, Tori, I promise you will understand everything tomorrow okay? I know you don’t really have any reason to trust me after what I’ve done to you in the past but please just this once, do not question anything that happens today, please. I need you on my side today, no matter what. I can, however, tell you with absolute certainty that I will never go back to Beck, no matter how I behave or look at him today, okay? Forgiving him is another matter though-To be discussed tomorrow.” Jade pointer her finger at Tori when the Latina went to open her mouth.

Tori was even more confused than before but this time her love for Jade won and she found herself nodding without realizing it. She was also a little pacified, and even a little giddy, by Jade not wanting to go back to Beck and she decided to chuck the whole forgiving him matter behind her back until further notice.

“You know I’ll always be here Jade, always.” Tori put her hand over the hand that was still on her cheek. “What about the others though? I’m sure they will find it weird if you did something like that, especially Beck. What will you tell them? What should I tell them if they ask? What if Beck gets his hopes up and tries to win you back?” Tori was starting to panic a bit but Jade put her other hand on Tori’s other cheek and looked into her eyes.

“I don’t give a shit, they can think whatever they want. Not Cat though, I’ll talk to her later. As for Beck, I already told you, I will never take him back no matter what he tries.”

Tori nodded and smiled a bit at Jade but Jade smirked at Tori.

“Besides, if he tries anything, I’m sure you’d be my knight in shining black armor that will come riding on the back of your black steed to save me from the evil clutches of my captor.”

Tori froze, then her jaw and eyes started steadily widening. She looked so flabbergasted that Jade couldn’t help but chuckle. Tori had this feeling of déjà-vu and what happened with Robbie flashed in her mind.

“Oh! By the way, don’t think that I forgot about that slap Vega.” Jade said while her hands started slipping from Tori’s cheeks and ever so slowly began to slide downwards. They traced Tori’s shoulders, arms, and hands until they arrived at her hips where they made a slight detour and ended up on Tori’s back right above her butt.

Jade gripped Tori’s hips and pulled the latter towards her until their bodies were all but fused. Tori was still shocked by what she heard before and by the, definitely pleasant, new developments that her heart was trying to remember how to beat properly. She was overwhelmed by all things Jade, and if she happened to die right now, she’d die a happy woman. Jade leaned in, closer and closer until her nose touched the Latina’s. She looked into Tori’s half-lidded eyes and smirked. Tori was still frozen and frankly helpless to stop anything Jade wanted to do to her, not that she would.

Jade dipped her head and started caressing Tori’s throat upwards with her lips until they arrived at the Latina’s ear.

“I know what the saying says but I’m going to make a slight adjustment to it.” One of Jade’s hands that were on Tori’s back slid down into the latter’s back pocket.

Tori gasped and reflexively lurched into Jade, merging their bodies even more if possible.

Jade smirked into Tori’s ear. “Do you know what I’m going to do Tori?” Jade waited for Tori to shake her head. “I’m going to go for the other cheek.” Jade’s hand squeezed Tori’s butt and her teeth bit the Latina’s ear lightly.    

Tori's legs turned to jelly and she couldn’t stand on her own anymore but luckily Jade knew the effect she was going to have on Tori and carried the latter’s whole weight while still hugging her.

After a minute Tori regained her motor function and Jade let go of her slowly. Tori’s mind transformed into mush and all she could do was stare at Jade like a love-struck lustful idiot. The bell rang suddenly snapping both girls out of their reveries. They looked around them and realized that the halls were full of students gawking at them. Jade glared at everyone and the students started hurrying to their classes and away from Jade’s wrath.

“Shit, let’s go, Tori.” Jade shouldered her bag, caught Tori’s hand with her own, intertwined their fingers and started walking slash jogging to class with Tori in tow.

“Jade, wait what was tha-“ Jade stopped suddenly and Tori bumped into her. She turned around.

“You promised.”

Tori looked incredulous for a second but then sighed defeatedly and nodded. Jade looked at her and just couldn’t resist, she pecked Tori on her cheek and smiled at her and just like that Tori’s face became very red and a huge smile bloomed on her face. Jade chuckled at Tori’s cuteness and started running towards class while still holding on to Tori’s hand.


End file.
